Harry Potter and the Unsuspecting Savior
by Earwen Uruviel Tinuviel
Summary: *Final Chapter FINALLY uploaded* Harry's uncle beats him while he is sick and depressed. Snape comes to the rescue and is forced to take care of harry during the summer. Features an OC as well
1. Chapter One A Problem Arises This chapte...

"Kill the spare." and with a flash of green light a much skinnier than usual 14 year old Harry Potter bolted awake and upright screaming at the top of his lungs in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. It took a moment for Harry to calm himself down but his breathing still remained fast and ragged and his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
Harry flinched, only then realizing just how loud he had been screaming and instantly trying to cower down in his bed in fear of his uncle. As he came barging in through the door with his beefy face purpling, and eyes bulging with rage as he advanced towards Harry and jerked him up to a sitting position and squeezing his arm so hard that Harry could feel new bruises forming.  
  
"Are you trying to wake up the whole bloody neighborhood with your screaming?!"  
  
For a moment too long apparently, Harry stayed silent only to be jolted from his thinking with his uncle's hand connecting with his cheek while the other still maintained a vice-like grip on his arm.  
  
"Well?! Answer me you freak!"  
  
Harry sat in shock for a second and mumbled "No sir" and tried to control his trembling because he was sure if his uncle could sense his fear he'd really be in for it. Vernon's hand connected with Harry's cheek and finally released and shoved Harry back onto the bed.  
  
"That's for waking your aunt and I and make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll beat you within an inch of your life, boy!"  
  
Harry watched his uncle storm out of the room and slam the door shut only then allowing the tears to spill over that were forming in his eyes. Harry sat on his bed silently crying, holding his cheek where he could feel a bruise forming as he looked down at his arm and saw another bruise forming over an almost healed one. Sitting there on his bed, with the torn up and dirty sheet he used for covers. In the fraying pair of faded pajamas that used to be Dudley's that were much too big for him, he started to think about his life and everything that has happened thus far in it. Especially his life with the Dursleys. While his life up to that time with the Dursleys had been anything from happy and loving they hadn't physically abused him in years. Now that Harry thought about it, they hadn't since he'd gotten his letter to Hogwarts.  
  
You see Harry Potter is not your normal, everyday child. He's a wizard, and a famous one at that. Harry had just returned 3 weeks earlier from his 4th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. During this last year Harry had been entered without his knowledge and forced to compete in the newly re- instated Tri-wizard Tournament between Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with another champion from his school. He had also won the tournament despite being the youngest champion. However; he had won at a terrible cost. He was entered into the tournament by one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters who had disguised himself as the DADA professor for that year and had been plotting to restore his master to a body, and unfortunately it worked. During the last task of the tournament Harry and his fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, had been transported by portkey to a graveyard where Cedric was killed by Wormtail. Wormtail was another Deatheater and personal servant to Lord Voldemort and was the one that betrayed Harry's parents when Harry was only 1 year old. From that betrayal came Harry's scar which is what made him famous.  
  
Lord Voldemort had come to the cottage where Harry and his parents lived in Godric's Hollow on Halloween night in 1981. He successfully killed Harry's parents but when he went to kill Harry, the spell rebounded on Voldemort who was then severely weakened and fled to only leave young Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That night Harry was dubbed 'The boy who lived' and has been famous ever since.  
  
Unfortunately that night Harry was taken to the Dursley family. Harry's Aunt Petunia was his only living, blood relative and was a muggle. A muggle is what wizards and witches call non-magical people. She and her husband were muggles of the worst kind. You see, Harry's mother, Lily, was muggle born. Which basically means that Lily was born magical but her parents and family were not. Lily met at Hogwarts and later married James Potter who was a pure blood because he came from a wizarding family. Harry was born a pure-blood because his parents had magical blood in them.  
  
That night Harry was left in the care of the Dursley family who took him in and basically used him as their personal slave for as far back as Harry can remember. Their hope was to keep Harry as downtrodden as possible and literally 'squash' the magic out of him. However; that is impossible. If a child is born with magical blood and abilities it cannot be 'squashed' out of them. All of that treatment stopped when Harry got his letter to Hogwarts. Out of fear what Harry would do to them after years of mistreatment they pretty much left Harry alone. This didn't stop them however; from using him during the summer to do chores for them. At least he wasn't being hit anymore. He still was underfed because Dudley's diet was continuing because Dudley had started to lose weight and now was looking a little healthier even though he was still overweight. But now that Dudley was allowed to eat somewhat normal foods Harry was given questionable food. As in food that wasn't exactly fresh, which left him usually ill slightly. Now Harry was dangerously underweight from lack of food and the overwork from several chores that they forced him to do with the threat of a thrashing even worse than the ones that he was usually getting.  
  
The reason for this new, foul treatment was from the prank that the Weasley twins, Fred and George, pulled on Dudley last summer when they had come to pick Harry up to take him to the Quidditch World Cup. The prank involved the use of a newly developed product by the twins called a Ton- Tongue Toffee. Since Dudley's diet last summer had forced him to consist on basically 'rabbit food' as Harry's Uncle Vernon had put it, Dudley was dying for a piece of candy and just couldn't resist eating the toffee when Fred had 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor. The toffee however had caused Dudley's tongue to swell to 4 feet before Mr. Weasley was able to shrink it back to its normal size. The Dursleys however were extremely angry and were now taking out that anger on Harry since he had conveniently left the previous year.  
  
The instant that Harry walked into and shut the door to Number 4 Privet Drive he was literally painfully reminded just how angry his 'relatives' were about that little prank. After a sound beating Harry's school things were again locked in his former bedroom, the Cupboard under the Stairs, and he was locked in his room for 4 days without any meals only being allowed out once a day to use the bathroom. After being let out, the endless chores and questionable food began. No longer did the "escaped convict for a godfather" trick worked on the Dursleys because they thought he had just made it up in a desperate attempt to end the abuse.  
  
So now we come back to Harry, who was sitting awake in Dudley's second bedroom still crying from the nightmare and the newest smack to add to the list. After a few moments Harry calmed down and laid back down under his sheet and actually fell back asleep hoping to not get woken up again this time by another nightmare.  
  
A few hours later Harry was rudely brought back to the world of the conscious by his Aunt Petunia's pounding on his door and screeching.  
  
"Get up you lazy git!"  
  
He groaned and sat up and put his glasses on and got dressed in a pair of grossly oversized fading and dirty jeans and dirty t shirt that used to be Dudleys because the Dursleys refused to buy Harry clothes of his own. Without even bothering to try to make his hair behave, he slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. A moment later Dudley came crashing downstairs and sat at the table and ate the 2 pieces of toast and scrambled eggs that were put in front of him and watch as Harry was given a very ripe almost rotten looking banana with a smug look on his face.  
  
Harry sat quietly eating his banana and thinking about the nightmare and the 3rd Task again only to be sharply brought back to the present by his Uncle's hand connecting with the side of his head.  
  
"Are you listening to me boy?!" "What? Oh I'm sorry Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it boy! Here's your list of chores to do for today" Uncle Vernon handed over a list of chores. As Harry looks at it he slightly groaned because there was no way that he was going to get all of that done today. Uncle Vernon heard Harry's groan and smacked him again "Don't you dare groan you ungrateful swine! You're lucky that we didn't dump you in an orphanage all those years ago like we should've!"  
  
Harry just sat there silently wishing that he had been taken to an orphanage, because there he probably wouldn't be treated as badly as this. Having had enough of the banana because 2/3 of it was in fact bruised and rotten Harry threw the rest away and maked his way out into the back yard to get the lawnmower since that would take the longest on his list of chores for the day.  
  
3 hours later Harry put away the lawnmower, sweating profusely and put all of the bags of grass out front to the curb to be picked up by the garbage man. Then he got a pair of gloves and a trowel and started weeding the garden. As he worked he thought 'you know what is the point of me weeding the garden every other day when there's hardly any weeds to pull. 10 minutes later he put away the gloves and trowel into the shed and got out the hose to water the garden.  
  
With that completed he went back inside to the kitchen where he saw a plate with a stale piece of bread, 1 small piece of slightly old looking cheese and a glass of milk which tasted like it was at least 1 day past the expiration date. After eating half of the food, he suddenly felt sick and bolted off to the bathroom. After bringing up the little amount of food that was in his stomach he slowly makes his way back out to the kitchen, only and see his Aunt with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot giving him a glare.  
  
"If you think that you're going to get fewer chores by pretending to be sick, you've got another thing coming!" "Yeah, yeah I know" Harry muttered as he walked around his Aunt to go to the living room to dust. After dusting all of the sickening pictures of Dudley and all of his Aunts trinkets he put the feather duster away and went to get a bottle of window cleaner and a rag and clean all of the windows in the entire house. After doing several more chores, mostly little odds and ends, Harry started to make his way exhaustedly up to his room at 5:00pm. Just as he gripped the railing to the stairs his Aunt grabbed him by his elbow and yanked him back to the landing.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?!" She shrieked. "Up to my room, I'm done with all of my chores." He replied weakly. "Oh no you're not done with all of your chores, you forgot to paint the garage door now go and get it done, your uncle called and said if it's not done by the time he gets home at 6 o'clock then you'll be in trouble." Harry sighed and replied "Yes Aunt Petunia," and made his way out to the shed and get out a paint can and a brush and sets to work. About halfway through he felt another wave of nausea. As he threw up again in the bushes on the side of the house he vaguely rememberd Dudley getting the flu right after they both came home for the summer and thought that he got it from waiting on Dudley hand and foot.  
  
After that little bout he went back to painting. Noting that it was already 5:45 and that his uncle would be home soon and he had at least another 30 minutes of work before he would be done, he hurriedly tried to paint as fast as he could without making a mess. At exactly 6 o'clock on the nose Harry's Uncle's car pulled into the driveway with Harry still hurriedly painting but only a couple of strokes away from completing his job.  
  
"BOY! I said that I wanted this door done by the time that I got home! What part of that pea sized brain of yours not comprehend those instructions?!"  
  
Harry physically flinched and stammered "I..I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I only started an hour ago and didn't have time, I'm almost done." "Almost done doesn't cut it! There will be no dinner for you tonight! You finish this job and go straight to your room and I don't want to see your sorry face for the rest of the night!"  
  
Harry watched his uncle storm into the house thinking that he was lucky to not get smacked but he knew better all the same. Ten minutes later Harry put the paintbrush and can back into the shed in the back yard. He went back inside, hearing the voices coming from the kitchen as his uncle rants about how the company is doing poorly and trudged his way up to his room and collapsed exhaustedly while listening to the sounds of the television play. He fell into a fitful sleep only to be jolted awake by his uncle, who was clearly drunk, punching him in the stomach some time later.  
  
"When I give you a list of chores to be done, I expect all of them to be done by the time I get home! I thought that I had made myself clear about that!" He said drunkedly. He then proceeded to hit Harry a couple of times on his face and wrenched him to the floor, breaking his wrist, and kicked him in the stomach. "Now my company is doing badly and I just know that it's your fault! You and that abnormality of yours! You are nothing but a wretch in my sight and a waste of flesh!" As he continues his tirade he continued to beat Harry mercilessly who threw up all over the floor from the repeated kicks to his stomach. This only made his uncle angrier and beat him more and harder before unconsciousness came to claim him.  
  
**************  
  
Some time later, how long exactly Harry wasn't sure exactly, he awoke in a heap on the floor of his room in a pool of blood and vomit. Ever so slowly he sat up and rubbed his throbbing head and dissolved into a fit of furious and agonizing coughs. He slowly stood up and made his way over to his bed to collapse on it again and fall into a fitful sleep. The next day he again awoke to his Aunts screeching and went through the routine again but feeling as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head and his chest making it even harder to see straight and breathe. Miraculously he got all of his chores done only to have his uncle come in again and smack him for some ludicrous reason or another and sent up to his room without dinner again. This wasn't a good thing because he hadn't been given any food all day because of yesterday and even if he was given food he was sure that it'd just end up coming back up anyway. Even not being fed didn't stop the vomiting though and as soon as he got up to his room he collapsed onto his bed breathing raggedly unable to keep his eyes open any longer he fell asleep with half of his thin form hanging off of the bed. Sometime later that night his uncle came for another 'visit' resulting in another thrashing beating delivered by, an again, drunk Vernon. Miraculously he stayed awake afterwards and made his way back onto his bed. Hedwig flew out of her cage and over to Harry carrying a scrap piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and a quill and landed beside him on the bed and hooted and nipped his ear in hopes that he's still awake. Harry looked over at his familiar and gave a weak smile and tried to stroke her feathers. "Thanks girl." then slowly and painfully wrote out a short note.  
  
Whoever reads this, I need help. My uncle has been beating me, and I'm sick. Please help me.  
  
~HP  
  
With the note complete he attached it to Hedwig's leg and collapsed back onto his bed in a fit of coughing that seemed to shake the whole house. In a slight break in the coughing he said, "Hedwig, take this to any professor at Hogwarts. I don't care which one! Just take it to Hogwarts!" then he dissolved into another coughing fit as his Uncle came crashing into the room again just in time to see the snowy owl fly out the window.  
  
"So you haven't learned your lesson yet boy?! Trying to get some help from those freaks?!"  
  
Harry watched his uncle's face purple with rage and weakly tried to scramble away from his Uncle only to be caught by his beefy hand. "Apparently the last beating didn't teach you boy!"  
  
Uncle Vernon then wrenched Harry's arm, dislocating his shoulder, ignoring Harry's cry of pain as he dragged him down the stairs and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs with all of his school things that were still in there and after receiving another punch in the stomach cracking another rib he saw the door close and heard the lock being clicked shut. As Harry sat in the darkness, trying desperately but to no avail, ignore the pain in his shoulder and his still-broken wrist. He wills himself to stay conscious as he silently wished that somebody would come rescue him from the hell that his life had become, before finally succumbing to the black oblivion.  
  
*Hedwig's POV*  
  
As she flew through the night, willing her wings to beat faster and driving herself to move faster in desperation to get help for her master. In what seemed like no time she saw the castle that was Hogwarts coming up in the distance and flew around trying to find an open window to fly into. Finding one close to the ground she flew into what was the Dungeons, and subsequently Professor Severus Snape's office. Who was sitting at his desk running his fingers through his greasy hair looking down at several rolls of parchment trying to ignore the twinge of pain that his Dark Mark was giving off. Upon flying through the window she landed onto the desk and held out her leg and hooted in desperation fixing her amber eyes onto Snape's face.  
  
*Snape's POV*  
  
Seeing the owl standing there on his desk holding out its leg hooting he looked at it with a look of annoyance  
  
"Is this important because I have work to do!"  
  
The owl hooted again holding out its leg and he finally took the piece of parchment then read the note as the owl flew to perch on his shoulder. After reading the note he looks to the owl  
  
"You're Potter's owl?" The owl hooted in agreement "He's still at his relatives, correct?" The owl hooted again. "Take me to him then."  
  
The owl took off and hovered by the window. After pausing for a moment she flew out while he crossed to his wardrobe and drew out a traveling cloak and fasten it around his shoulders and swept from the room thinking to himself 'Good Lord Potter, you can't even stay out of trouble during the summer.'  
  
As he walked to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds he was again met by the owl who perched on his shoulder and he apparated to the edge of Privet Drive then addressed the owl again. "Take me to his house." He followed in the direction of the owl and stopped outside a perfectly normal looking house only to look into the living room window to see a very large man, presumably Harry's uncle, beating the boy with what looked like a stick or cane of some sort. Feeling the anger rising up inside him he went over to the door and, finding it unlocked, entered the house and went to the room where the man was having a tirade bringing the stick down repeatedly all over the frail looking boy who was by then, unconscious, thankfully.  
  
His anger finally getting the better of him he pulled out his wand from the folds of his robes and pointed it at the man and called out "Stupefy!" then watched the man fall over away from Harry.  
  
Upon hearing the crash of the overly large man hitting the floor a woman, presumably Harry's Aunt and Lily's sister, entered the room. An overweight looking boy who was presumably Harry's cousin right after her.  
  
Harry's aunt took one look at her husband on the ground, Harry laying in a crumpled up heap in a pool of his own blood and vomit on the floor and himself with a look of utmost fury on his face that would've sent any student running for the hills within a 10 kilometer radius if they knew what was good for them.  
  
Upon seeing the woman enter he fixed the iciest glare on her and advanced towards her. "You!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Harry's Aunt "You were here the whole time, and knew what was going on and didn't see fit to stop him from beating this boy?!" his voice in a deathly low growl. He waited for a moment, his allready thin patience wearing thinner he bellowed,  
  
"Well?! I'm waiting for an answer you muggle! Please explain to me why you allowed your husband and this boys guardian to beat him while you just stood back and let it happen!"  
  
Watching her open and close her mouth like a fish out of water, he gets even angrier, if that was possible.  
  
"Well! Answer me!" He bellowed.  
  
Finally finding her voice Petunia stammers out. "My husband was drunk, and as you can see, he's quite a bit larger than me. He would've done the same to me if I got in the way and the boy didn't finish all of his chores today, complaining that he was sick and didn't have the energy so Vernon thought he needed to be taught a lesson."  
  
"And how long has he been complaining that he's been sick?" raising an eyebrow "For about 4 days now that I think about it." Petunia remembered. His anger started to rise again, "And you didn't see fit to get a doctor for him?"  
  
Petunia gained back a bit of her confidence puffing herself up indignantly and stared at him defiantly "We never have, he's a good for nothing leech anyway so why bother?"  
  
Upon hearing the response from Harry's Aunt he'd finally had enough.  
  
"All right, I've had just about enough of you. I knew your sister and I'm sure that she'd be rolling over in her grave right now knowing how you treat her son, hers and your own flesh and blood! I don't think you'd dare treat your own son the same way judging by how big he is and the kind of clothes he wears. Then seeing this boy here dressed in rags and practically skin and bones! You make me sick! And if I and the Headmaster have it our way, he will not be returned to your more than inadequate care!"  
  
He then pointed his wand towards the two people. With a low and malicious growl he said "stupefy!" After watching the two people fall over with a look of utmost loathing on his face he went over to the boy and checkd to make sure that he was at least still breathing and had a pulse.  
  
Having had that confirmed, he went over to the cupboard. He quickly unlocked the padlock and with a quick 'alohomora.' The lock popped open, and he retreived the trunk and the broomstick. He then shrunk them to the size of a matchbox and pocketed the items.  
  
Going back to Harry, he carefully turned the boy onto his back noting the wince as he touched his left shoulder, how deathly pale the boy was but at the same time burning up with fever, how light and ragged his breathing was. He then carefully picked the boy up and lit a fire in the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo powder in and called out 'Hogwarts' and was rushed through the Floo Network.  
  
************************  
  
Upon coming through the fireplace in Hogwarts, Snape then bolted to the hospital wing "POPPY! QUICK!" Snape then carefully laid Harry down on one of the beds and saw the nurse come rushing towards the two of them.  
  
"What happened to him?!" she demanded.  
  
Severus then launched into the retelling of everything that he had experienced from first getting the note until right up to that moment.  
  
Madam Pomfrey blanched for a moment looking down at the boy who had crouched into the fetal position on his side and was shivering and coughing violently. "All right thank you Professor, now please go fetch the Headmaster and leave me to work." "As you wish Poppy."  
  
With that Severus swept from the quiet ward, pausing at the doorway to throw a slightly concerned glance back towards the Matron and Potter to see her cleaning all of the blood off of the boy.  
  
Severus silently swept through the hallways towards the Headmaster's office hoping that he would be there. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance he gave the password "Sugar Quills" and made his way up the winding staircase and knocked twice. "Enter" Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore within.  
  
Severus entered the familiar office with its merrily crackling fire in the fireplace and the phoenix Fawkes perched on his usual perch.  
  
"Ah Severus, what can I do for you tonight, though I have a slight feeling that this is not a social visit."  
  
"This has to do with Potter Headmaster." "I see, please tell me what happened."  
  
Severus then launched for a second time into the retelling of the story. First encountering Potter's owl up to arriving in the Hospital Wing. By the end of the retelling the usual twinkle from the Headmaster's eyes was gone and was looking grave faced at his associate.  
  
"You say that Poppy's taking care of him in the Hospital Wing?" "Yes Headmaster." "Well then let's go and see how the boy's doing, shall we?"  
  
The two silently left the office and headed towards the Hospital Wing not knowing what was awaiting them.  
  
**********************  
  
In what seemed like no time the two had arrived at the hospital wing.  
  
Upon entering they were greeted with a particularly horrible sight. Harry no longer was curled into the fetal position but instead a fresh scar on the lower left side of his abdomen shown just beneath his bare chest that was wrapped tightly in bandages with some blood soaking through already. He was deathly pale, shivering but sweating profusely still from the dangerously high fever. His breaths came in ragged, shallow and intermittent intervals. The wrist band that was attached to Harry's wrist read a temperature of 103.8 degrees since the fever reducer potion hadn't taken its full effect yet.  
  
The Headmaster made his way over to the Matron as the Potions Master slowly walked over toward the boy's bed with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.  
  
Yes it was true that Severus disliked the boy, but nobody ever deserved to be treated how the boy had been treated. Especially by they're own family. It was Dumbledore who broke the silence softly addressing Madam Pomfrey "Poppy can you tell me what's wrong with him?"  
  
The matron was brought out of her reverie and spoke "I've never seen anything like this before Headmaster. It was a case of Appendicitis, Pneumonia, Blood loss, Food Poisoning and severe malnutrition to begin with. Then the damage from the beatings he received which came to 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a moderate concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, cuts and bruises on 85% of his body."  
  
The headmaster nodded soberly and rested his gaze back on the small boy in the bed. He was snapped out of his musings as the Matron kept on talking  
  
"Thankfully the appendix hadn't burst before I could get it out, or else he'd be in worse shape than he already is. His fever will go down eventually. I suspect that it was a case of the flu that wasn't properly treated that advanced to case of Pneumonia which explains the labored breathing and having one of his lungs punctured by a broken rib didn't help matters either. I'm sorry to say that there's been some permanent damage done to his lungs because of the pneumonia, it's developed into a mild case of asthma." The headmaster interrupted. "What's asthma?" Going into nurse mode the matron promptly responded.  
  
"It's a muggle illness, but it's not the kind that goes away, it's a permanent condition that affects inflicted persons lungs. From what I understand there is no cure and the affected person has to take medications for the rest of their life. If it goes untreated it could be fatal. There are some muggle born and half blood students that have it here, and I believe a couple of cases in pure blood students that are either first or second or sometimes later generation purebloods that runs in their family blood line. Usually a person is born with it, but it can be developed from severe illnesses such as this one. And it didn't help that he didn't have any proper nutrition and was being overworked and not given the chance to properly heal."  
  
During this whole speech Snape, only half listening, continued to watch the unconscious child laying in the bed literally in the fight for his life while his anger grew and grew in hatred towards the man that did this to the boy.  
  
It was true that he did not particularly care for the boy and he personally had had a far from loving upbringing but he was never hit, underfed or mistreated to that extreme. This gave Snape a rude awakening.  
  
He thought that Potter would be pampered by his relatives. Given anything that he wanted and was spoiled rotten at home. But clearly that was not the case, as evident by the boy's 'relatives' behavior towards himself and the boy in the home.  
  
He had known Lily in their school days and never had he met a person more different than Lily when he met her sister. It was hard to believe that a person so kind, pure, gentle and good was related to something that vile, greedy and snobbish. He had meant every word he said before he stunned and left them. But he was brought out of his musings by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Now Severus what did you propose we do with young Harry once he wakes up, which hopefully will be soon." "I do not know Headmaster, I am at a loss."  
  
"Well I have an idea, why don't you take care of him for the rest of the summer before term starts. We obviously can't have him going back to his relative's house now can we."  
  
At this request Snape stood up and stared at the Headmaster as if he were crazy.  
  
"But surely you must be joking Albus! I can't care for him! You very well know the type of relationship that the boy and I have! Surely there must be somebody else that could care for him! What about the Weasleys? They'd be more than happy to take him. Or the Grangers, Lupin or the boys Godfather!"  
  
Dumbledore stood there with an almost amused look at watching the younger wizard and considered him for a moment before speaking  
  
"I know that you are right when you say that the Weasleys would be more than happy to take care of him. However; that would be the first place that Voldemort would look for him and I don't want to put Harry or the Weasleys in that kind of danger. The Grangers are not equipped to protect Harry because as you know, Hermione's parents are muggles. Remus and Sirius are on missions for me, so there literally is nobody else to take care of him."  
  
"But Albus, what if I'm summoned?" "Then you'll go and leave Harry here. Voldemort would never suspect you, to be taking care of Harry Potter, now admit it, you know I'm right."  
  
Severus stared into the, once again twinkling, blue eyes and raised his head and threw his hands up in defeat. "All right, all right I'll take care of him. After he wakes!"  
  
The Headmaster stood there with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Good good, now if you'll both excuse me, I have some very important matters to take care of. Immediately inform me if there's any change in Harry's condition Poppy." "Yes, most certainly Headmaster. Have a good evening." Says Madam Pomfrey as she watched the retreating back of the Headmaster and moved over to stand by the Potions Master and addressed him.  
  
"You know it's going to be hard taking care of him. After all he's been through, what with last years events and now this."  
  
"Yes I am fully aware of everything he's gone through Poppy thank you!" Snape says with a bite of impatience in his voice but then visibly softening.  
  
"I'm just not sure if I can give him the emotional support he needs! I've never been a father, I was an only child so I have no nieces and nephews and I had very limited contact with cousins growing up, most of whom I haven't seen in well over a decade or even before Hogwarts so I don't know what exactly I'm doing!"  
  
With that said Severus buried his face in his hands as the Nurse cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the distressed Potions Master musing to herself. 'You know, I thought there was more underneath that cold exterior. I knew that there had to be something.'  
  
*******************************  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
After some time, how long he wasn't sure, he slowly started to drift back to the world of the conscious and become aware of his surroundings.  
  
Noting that he no longer felt like his head was a raging inferno, and could breathe slightly easier. But at the same time with some difficulty and that he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he was the last time he could remember, he fought to open his eyes only to be met with a dark and blurry world.  
  
Reaching over to the bedside table but wincing in pain from his still, sore shoulder he pulled his arm close to his chest only to hear movement next to him. He then felt his glasses being slid onto his face and turned to see the Potions Master sitting right there beside his bed in an armchair.  
  
"Thank you." "You're welcome Potter."  
  
Feeling slightly confused that his Potions Master, whom he knew for a fact detested the ground that he walked on, was sitting there beside his bed confused him. Severus seeing the confused look on the boy's face decided to clarify.  
  
"I was the one who got your note from your owl and came to get you. I've been waiting for 10 days now for you to wake up, I've been assigned to watch and take care of you until term starts."  
  
He bolted upright wincing slightly at the pain but ignoring it and sat there with his head in his hands thinking that this couldn't possibly getting any worse.  
  
His most hated teacher had seen his home life and he didn't even want to think what the man was possibly thinking. Probably somewhere along the lines of 'Stupid little Potter, can't even stop that great oaf of a muggle when he's attacked.' But his musing was stopped as he heard his Professor speak again.  
  
"Whatever you're thinking you can just forget it right now. I'm not angry, but at the same time I will not pity you, because I get the distinct feeling that you don't want to be pitied for being raised in that kind of environment. Now I don't want to talk anymore tonight, it's the middle of the night and you need to sleep so just lay back down and we'll talk again the next time you're awake if you want to."  
  
He sat there and slowly nodded then silently consented to the Professor helping him lay back down because he was still terribly stiff and sore and fell asleep rather quickly thinking 'maybe I was wrong about him.'  
  
************************************  
  
*Snape's POV*  
  
Watching Harry lay there in the bed got him thinking. Carefully he removed the boy's glasses noting just how vulnerable he looked without them. He looked so lost and small.  
  
And in reality he was small. Easily one of the smallest in his year usually mistaken for a 3rd year instead of going into 5th. Having just turned fifteen, two days earlier he was only 5'4" and looked like he weighed about 90 pounds because he was still severely underweight. The boy looked almost anorexic though he knew it wasn't self-induced.  
  
The ribs that weren't broken stuck out in sharp contrast to his shriveled, non- existent stomach. 'Well we'll just have to get him eating proper food again.' He thought to himself. 'Especially if he is going to have to fight and defeat Voldemort' he thought more seriously.  
  
Sitting there for how long, he wasn't quite sure, he felt all of the past animosity towards the boy ebb away into nothingness. He cursed himself for being so narrow minded. How could he have missed it all those years ago. When he saw Harry that very first day of his first year in his potions class. He was easily the smallest student in the room, including the girls. He looked so small and skinny. How could he have not seen the signs of it before. He was very quiet and shy, but surprisingly respectful.  
  
'I suppose that he learned that first off because if his uncle beat him like that when he didn't finish his chores I'm scared to think of how he treated the boy if he was disrespectful.' he thought to himself. 'He probably would've killed him, though he was almost dead when I first found him.'  
  
He was snapped out of his musings as Harry started yelling at the top of his lungs and thrashing around. Immediately he sprung into action and gently put his hands on the boy's bony shoulders and shook him gently. Calling his name desperately  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up! It's just a nightmare. Wake up!" Finally after a few moments the boy's eyes snapped open, wide with fear and tears brimming on the edges of them and flinched at the touch on his shoulders.  
  
Immediately he drew them away realizing that all of those years of abuse had to take a toll on the child. His guess had to be if he'd done that at home his uncle probably grabbed him and hit him or something along those lines. There would be no comfort for him. But he was brought out of his thoughts as Harry quietly spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I wasn't asleep Harry so no need to worry. Now do you want to tell me about this nightmare of yours? I thought you were being murdered the way you were screaming."  
  
Harry looked at his Professor's face for a moment considering him, but he finally figured that he'd understand.  
  
"Well you see, this is what happened. Basically I was dreaming about the third task. I have been a lot since it happened. The events keep replaying themselves in my mind and I just can't get past or over it and I feel so horrible about it and I can't help myself."  
  
He watched as tears stream silently down the boy's cheeks as he continued.  
  
"I can't believe that I was that stupid! I knew this whole thing was a plot to get me killed! But instead it wasn't me who died! It was a person who didn't deserve to die! And now I'm laying here like this, alive but not truly alive and he's dead and buried!"  
  
Harry broke off and bolted upright into a fit of gut wrenching coughs and started to wheeze from the force of the coughs. Immediately seeing the signs of an asthma attack he snapped into action. He poured a glass of water and helped the boy sip it trying to calm the coughing but it just ended up coming back up and the coughing and wheezing continued as he watched the boys eyes widen in fear as he struggled to take a breath.  
  
"Poppy get out here quick, I need you!"  
  
The nurse came out of her quarters and seeing Harry coughing and wheezing she ran over to a cabinet and drew out, not a potion, but from the looks of it, a muggle inhaler. She ran over to Harry and said in a calm and soothing voice.  
  
"Dear you're having an asthma attack now I'm going to stick this in your mouth and push down on the canister. When I do you need to inhale as best you can to get the medication into your lungs, all right."  
  
Unable to speak, Harry nodded his head and continued to wheeze. The nurse then administered the medication and gently laid him back down on his bed pushing away the sweaty bangs off of his forehead and said soothingly.  
  
"Now you just lay here and try to take deep breaths all right? You'll be fine, don't get excited."  
  
She waited for Harry's nod and then turned and spoke to Severus and handed him the inhaler.  
  
"If that happens again do the same thing that I did. It's got medication in it, unfortunately no spell can stop an asthma attack, this is the only way, if it doesn't get better or gets worse then call me again immediately."  
  
"Certainly Poppy, thank you" "You're welcome Severus. Good night" "Good night."  
  
The Matron left and he turned back and met Harry's eyes that stared at him questioningly.  
  
"Sir, what happened?" "Because of the pneumonia that you had you developed a mild case of asthma." he said knowingly. "It felt like somebody was holding an invisible pillow over my mouth and an entire mountain of bricks was laying across my chest making it very tight."  
  
"Yes that is how it feels. I believe that happened because you got so upset that it triggered it in addition to the coughing. There are several factors that can cause an attack."  
  
"Sir, how do you know so much about this?"  
  
"Because when I was a small child, I had a friend who was asthmatic and I was unfortunate enough to witness a rather severe attack. After that I wanted to find out everything I could about the disease, just in case."  
  
"It's a good thing you did sir, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome now go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He watched the young boy yawn widely and his eyelids immediately droop and drift off to sleep, hopefully without interruptions.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Snape's POV*  
  
The next day dawned bright and cheery. Severus watched Harry breathe evenly in his sleep. He watched, thinking to himself, 'How am I going to do this? How can I be of support to this child? Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did.'  
  
He was brought out of his musings as he saw the boy stir slightly but stay asleep. The next feeling that came over him he couldn't quite explain.  
  
It was kind of like how a parent looked at their child, and one that was very sick at that. Never in his life did he ever think that he would be looking at the son of James Potter like that.  
  
He and James had hated each other when they were in school and it was a well-known fact. Part of the reason for the animosity was that for a long time Severus himself was madly in love with Lily. It slightly pained him to look into Harry's eyes because they looked exactly like Lily's. Lily was so kind, and sweet and she saw through his facade.  
  
He chuckled to himself thinking of the lengths that he went to to be with her.  
  
Pretending to be a bad student and needing a tutor even though she was a Gryffindor. But then she started hanging around Potter, in effect robbing her from him, and that's when the true loathing started.  
  
It was true that they strongly disliked each other and it turned into a relationship that almost mirrored Mr. Malfoy and Potter's relationship. The comments, jeers, loathing, and pranks.  
  
The summer after they graduated Lily and himself married, because she finally realized her feelings for him. Voldemort however found out about the marriage and said that if he didn't terminate it that Lily would be killed. So with only her safety in mind they divorced and Lily went straight into James Potter's arms.  
  
Sometime later, how long he wasn't exactly sure, it was announced that Harry was born. But he was so engrossed in the dark side by that point that he really didn't care or though about it.  
  
After he turned spy for Dumbledore and was informed of the Potter's being Voldemort's next target he felt the urgency even more to protect Lily because even after all he'd been through he still loved her dearly.  
  
The night that they were killed he felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest and smashed into a million pieces. That night was when his world practically fell apart.  
  
Then there was Harry, sent to live with those pathetic excuses for human beings! He still could not forgive himself to this day for not stopping the inevitable but he can sure try to make up for it.  
  
Harry's Aunt didn't seem like the kind of person that would talk about her sister. In fact, Lily said that she and her sister hated each other so of course she wouldn't talk about her to Harry.  
  
She didn't seem like the kind of person who would talk to the boy about anything but to bark orders at him. Well he could tell him some things about the mother he'd never remembered. That could be a start at least.  
  
He was brought out of his musings by the sounds of Harry waking. 


	2. Chapter Two Comfort and Surprises

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS! The only thing that I truly made up was the plot and the original character that'll be coming in later!!!!!!!  
  
His eyes focused on the small boy and slid the boy's glasses onto his face.  
  
"Professor why are you doing this?" Harry asked  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Being nice to me?"  
  
This caught Severus off guard and paused to think for a moment.  
  
"Well because I figured that you'd had enough of people being nasty towards you and that I've come to my own realizations and conclusions since I found you."  
  
"Oh." As he looked down away and slightly fingered the sheet covering him.  
  
Sitting there in silence watching the boy, not sure of what he was thinking he continued to watch in silence until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Sir, why did you come get me, why didn't you just leave me?"  
  
"Because it is my duty as a professor to give help when it's needed and as your note clearly stated, it was needed."  
  
"I only wrote that note because Hedwig brought me the stuff for it, she gets worried sometimes it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."  
  
"Pets have a way of knowing when there's something wrong with their owners, you have a very smart owl there." Snape said slightly chuckling  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I think she's too smart for her own good." A small smile crept onto his face but it quickly faded and the silence ensued once again.  
  
Finally Snape's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Potter, how long have your relatives been abusing you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it'd help me understand and take care of you better."  
  
Harry was taken aback by the question but part of him really wanted to tell somebody.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't really know, they knew that his uncle was mean but they never knew the extent of how he was treated at home.  
  
Finally he took a deep shuddering breath to steady himself and started to speak.  
  
"I've been treated badly for as far back as I can remember. Growing up I was basically used as their personal slave and forced to do all of their housework and wait on them and live in a Cupboard under the stairs until I turned 11 and got my Hogwarts letter." he paused for a moment. "The Dursley's lied to me about who I really was and how my parents died. They never fed me quite enough, they only gave me Dudley's hand me downs when he outgrew them, but even when he was much younger the clothes were still entirely too big for me." He took a steadying breath and continued "Usually I'd get beaten for trifle little things. After I got my Hogwarts letter the beatings stopped for the most part because I think they were afraid of what I might do to them. Then they found out about the Law for Underage Wizards during the summer before my second year so I lost that little bit of defense and they starved me even more."  
  
"I don't remember a lot of the beatings because I just prefer to shut it completely out of my mind, try and forget that it ever happened. Though sometimes I can't help it. Like when you woke me last night from my nightmare I was scared because my uncle used to come in and grab me really hard and smack me for waking up his precious family." Biting on the word 'precious' and saying it with malice and hatred.  
  
"It's just that lately his company is doing badly and he's started drinking more and more and he started to give me more and more chores that can't possibly be done when I'm completely healthy, let alone when I'm sick. All the more reason to hit me more and harder." Tears started to well in his eyes and threaten to spill over but Harry held them back.  
  
"It's not enough that I'm sick and throwing up more when he kicks me in the stomach! He has to make me feel that much worse! It's not like my life is bad enough without it!"  
  
Unable to speak any longer he closed and coverd his eyes and the tears started to fall like a relentless flood.  
  
Unsure of what to do Severus sat there and watched the boy momentarily. Then he moved onto his bed and sat him up and put an arm in a hopefully comforting manner around the boy's bony shoulders and drew out a handkerchief from his robes and wiped off the boy's face.  
  
He just sat there letting Harry cry and eventually ended up pulling him into his own lap and rocking him back in forth as if he was a 5 year old child. Deciding to try and help he said  
  
"Harry you can't blame yourself for what happened previously in your life, those are uncontrollable. Nobody knew that your relatives would treat you that way, and you were then and still are a child. No child should have to go through half of the things that you've gone through. It was not your fault for how they treated you and believe me, they'll get what's coming to them. One way or another, they'll get it."  
  
He sat there as the wracking sobs slowed down a bit.  
  
"To be completely honest, I thought were pampered at home, spoiled rotten because you were the 'Famous Harry Potter.' Harry snorted through the tears at the remark.  
  
"I didn't even know that I was famous until I was 11 and even then I couldn't remember a thing about what made me famous in the first place! And how would they know that I was famous, they're muggles!"  
  
"That's completely true and now I kick and curse myself mentally for not seeing it sooner. I hope it's not too late to make you change your abhorrence for me."  
  
"What made you think I hated you to begin with?"  
  
"Because I was always vile and nasty towards you."  
  
"You're that way towards every Gryffindor though so it's no different to have it done to me. In all honestly I'm used to being treated badly."  
  
"But no person should have to be used to that! Especially a child!"  
  
They both sat contemplatively with Snape still holding Harry as his sobs slowly ebbed to a stop and blew his nose on the handkerchief.  
  
"Now if you think that I'm going to pamper and baby you you've got another thing coming, you hear me. But if you need to talk to somebody I'm here all right?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and continued to rather enjoy the feeling of being held. Despite the fact that he was being held by, until fairly recently, his most hated teacher, and slowly drifted off to sleep suddenly tired from the morning's events. 


	3. Chapter Three Breakthroughs

A/N I know that Snape seems a little ooc, but I don't care because it's my fic! But I do have basis in the change in Snape's character. Well here's more so enjoy!  
  
Severus sat there quietly holding the small boy in his arms still slightly rocking as the boy slept. He couldn't bring himself to move the boy from his current position and just sat there contemplating while the boy soundly slept.  
  
Standing over in the shadows by her office Madame Pomfrey stood watching the Potions Master hold and rock the young Potter boy as if he were a small child. With her arms folded across her chest and a smile on her face thinking to herself  
  
'I knew there was something more to him, I just knew it.'  
  
Silently the Headmaster made his way into the ward and stopped upon seeing Severus holding Harry like he was a baby, slightly rocking back and forth as the small boy slept peacefully. A smile crept onto his face and thought 'where's a camera when I need one?'  
  
He walked over unnoticed and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulders to have him look up at him.  
  
"Things are going well I see."  
  
"As well as to be expected, he started crying and I couldn't think of anything else to do, he was so upset."  
  
"I see. Poppy, when do you think he'll be able to be released?"  
  
The nurse came walking over.  
  
"Well I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be released today because his fever has gone down immensely and all of his injuries and illnesses have been healed and Severus here seems to be doing a good job taking care of the boy, and he knows what to do."  
  
Turning to address the Potions Master she said  
  
"You can take him now while he sleeps Severus, that way he can just wake up wherever you two are staying."  
  
"All right, I think I'll do that, any last minute instructions since I'm sure you have some."  
  
A small smirk settled on the man's face  
  
"Actually yes I do Severus. Have you ever taken care of a person who has or had your own appendix removed?"  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"All right, if he wants to sit up just make sure that you put firm but gentle pressure on the incision area, it'll help diminish the pain. You know what to do in case he has another attack and for the next week he should only eat soft food. His stomach can't handle anything solid right now. Obviously if anything happens you know where to find me. You can take him now."  
  
"Thank you Poppy."  
  
"You're welcome Professor."  
  
Severus slowly stood up so as not to wake the boy and slowly he maked his way to the doors of the wing. As he reached the doors the Headmaster said  
  
"Good day, Severus."  
  
"Good day, Albus."  
  
Snape's POV  
  
As he walked down the quiet corridors holding tightly onto the frail boy he thought to himself.  
  
'This really isn't so difficult, taking care of somebody. But I really should've seen it before with him. It's no wonder he defends and sticks by his friends so adamantly, it's because he's probably never had any and never had any love or support from home.'  
  
Before he knew it, he had reached the portrait that guarded his personal living quarters and gave it the password and stepped inside.  
  
With a wave of his wand a fire roared in the fireplace and the torches were lit. Looking around the room the walls were covered with bookshelves and the bookshelves were of course covered with books.  
  
Scattered around the room were three large, squishy armchairs done in midnight blue colors with silver trim. A sofa done in the same midnight blue material stood in front of the fireplace.  
  
On the opposite side of the room were 3 doors. The first lead to his private potions ingredients storeroom, the next one lead to his own personal bedchambers and the third lead to what was to be Harry's bedchambers.  
  
He opened the third door and walked in and with another wave of his wand another crackling fire came to life in the fireplace.  
  
This room was done in deep purple and silver tones. In one corner of the room stood a large wardrobe where all of the boy's school robes had been hung up. Since the boy clearly did not have clothes of his own that fit him, Severus took the liberty of getting several pairs of pants and t shirts that looked close to the boy's size. It was better than wearing his school robes, which looked like might be too short for him now. Even though he was still short, he had grown a couple of inches that year. It had to be better than wearing clothes that were grossly too big for him like the ones he was wearing the night that he took him from the Dursleys. Those clothes lay in a dresser that sat next to the wardrobe.  
  
A 4-poster bed with the same color hangings done in the color motif stood opposite the fireplace with a night table next to it that stood a single candle in a holder that was currently lit.  
  
On the wall to the left of the fireplace was a moderate sized desk that held all of Harry's summer homework and school supplies. Opposite the desk stood a small bookshelf with all of the boy's books and small trinkets and objects that he had found in his trunk. In a corner close to the door stood the boy's firebolt.  
  
He carefully placed Harry on the bed and covered him up with the blankets brushing the bangs off of his forehead and getting a good look at his scar.  
  
He thought to himself later that the boy should take a bath to get cleaned up.  
  
Blowing out the candle by Harry's bed he moved quietly towards the door and paused in the doorway and looked back at the small boy who, just then, stirred but stayed asleep.  
  
Out in the main part of the quarters he collapsed onto the couch and closed his eyes, but not falling asleep, thinking about things. 


	4. Chapter Four Baths and Talks corny title...

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed, I didn't think that people would actually read this!!! This is my first attempt at a fic ever!! Now I'm going to respond to those who reviewed so far  
  
Teigra: Yes I'm planning on getting revenge on the Dursleys, and believe me when I say that justice will be served and it will certainly be sweet!  
  
Luna Rose: Thanks for the review, and more is definitely on its way, I just write as I go here, just going with whatever pops into my brain.  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: Eventually I think that Harry will tell Snape about almost being sorted into Slytherin, I don't know about the pet snake because they're not allowed to have them as pets at school. I'm trying to stay as true to the books as I can.  
  
Sexc Pom: Thanks for the review  
  
Anakah: Oh Snape will definitely get his revenge on the Dursleys, I didn't want to have him doddling around with Harry like he was, but don't worry, revenge is coming  
  
Lin-z: There definitely will be more, keep checking back  
  
There, I think that's everybody that's reviewed so far! Thank you so much for your good comments and I'll keep writing and posting more chapters at probably a chapter every few days. I'll just see where this goes, I don't really have a plan or outline, I just write whatever pops into my head but so far it seems to have some continuity to it. Thanks for the support and I'll keep writing  
  
Lei McKinny is based on one my role play characters, but she is entirely my own creation, but unfortunately it is my only creation because unfortunately JK Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Snape's POV  
  
After sitting on the couch for about 30 minutes he resolved to sitting up and going into his private bedchambers that were, being the loyal Head of Slytherin House that he was, done in a green and silver color motif.  
  
The room was set up the same way that Harry's was but with another door leading to the quarter's bathroom.  
  
He walked over to his desk and drew out a piece of parchment and loaded a quill with ink. He had an idea.  
  
Since he only knew the mechanics of Potter's disease, he didn't know what exactly it was like to live daily with it and be a wizard, but he knew a person who did.  
  
She was going to be entering into her 7th Year this year, and just happened to be a Gryffindor Prefect. She was one of his prize students despite being a Gryffindor in her year, whom he personally got along very well with, surprisingly.  
  
She was like an older version of Hermione Granger, but not as obvious about her knowledge or pretentious about it. She was also a pureblood asthmatic, who got it the same way that Potter had when she was a baby.  
  
He knew this because during her first day of her first year potions class she had an attack in the middle of his Dungeon as a reaction to the smoke from the cauldron, she later told him the whole story so that he was forewarned. He sat thinking for a moment and started to write  
  
Dear Miss McKinny,  
  
I hope that this letter finds you well. I am in need of a small favor from you. I have recently come into the care of Mr. Harry Potter for reasons that I will not say in this letter, as it is not my place to do so. I was wondering if you could possibly come to Hogwarts and have a visit with Mr. Potter. He was just recently diagnosed with Mild Asthma developed from a case of pneumonia gone unchecked and I don't know how to help him in the transition in learning how to live with this. Immediately I thought of you and was hoping that you'd be willing to help. Send your answer with my owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
~Professor Severus Snape  
  
With the letter completed he whistled and his large tawny owl flew over to him. He attached the letter to the owl's leg.  
  
"Take this to Lei McKinny in Birmingham and wait for a response then come back."  
  
The owl hooted then took off flying through the open window. With the letter completed he went to go check on Harry.  
  
He stepped inside the room to see the boy still curled up on the bed asleep, but as the door creaked on its hinges the boy stirred and tried to sit up but winced.  
  
Immediately he hurried over to the bed and put his hand on the incision area as instructed and helped the boy sit up.  
  
"Thanks. Where am I?"  
  
He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You're welcome, you're in your bedchambers in my private living quarters. Now that you're up I think that you should take a bath because I don't know the last time that you were properly bathed."  
  
"A bath sounds really good to me right now, I'm still really sore and in a little pain and a bath will probably help a bit."  
  
"All right, I'm going to get the bath ready and I don't want you to move from this bed without my help is that understood."  
  
His professor mode coming out as if in class.  
  
"Yes sir. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to move without your help really."  
  
He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dressing gown and walked back to the bed.  
  
"Now I trust that you can get changed on your own so as I get your bath ready just get changed into that."  
  
"All right sir, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
With that he swept from the room and into his own bedchambers next door and turned on the bath water.  
  
Within a few minutes the water was the right temperature. Not too hot, not too cold, and he walked back next door to find Harry already changed.  
  
"All right, your bath is ready, do you want to try walking with my help, or do you want me to carry you?"  
  
Harry mumbled his response.  
  
"What's that, I can't hear you, speak up."  
  
He looked down at his lap avoiding his professors eyes as if ashamed. "I said that I'd rather you carried me, I don't think that I can walk just yet."  
  
"That is fine Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. All right?"  
  
With that said he bent over and carefully lifted the boy and carried him next door into the bathroom. He helped Harry into the bathtub and watch briefly as a look of contentment came across his face as he closed his eyes momentarily with a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Now do you want me to stay here or leave."  
  
"Stay, since I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would have your head if you left me alone in a bathtub."  
  
A smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Yes I suppose right about that assumption, she's very overprotective isn't she."  
  
"You have no idea, especially when it comes to me. I'm in there so often for one thing or another she gets used to me. She gets very worried about me because I'm always finding one way or another to get ill or injured. She was so reluctant to have me leave at the end of last term after the third task. If she'd had it her way, I'd have spent the rest of term in the hospital wing."  
  
He let out a small snort.  
  
"You're right about that I'm sure. Now, on to other matters at hand. I'm sure that you have no clue as to the treatment of this newly found condition of yours, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, it's all very confusing and somewhat scary to me."  
  
"Well I happen to have a friend, who possesses quite a bit of knowledge about the matter. She's going into her 7th year this year and she's actually one of your prefects. Her name is Lei McKinny, do you know her?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not sir. Not personally anyway. I'm familiar with the name though, being a house prefect of course."  
  
"All right, at least you know who she is. Well the reason that I brought her up is that she's also a pureblood who has your condition and got it the same way that you did. Only, she got it when she was a baby so she's literally lived her entire life with it. She should be able to help you and give you some insight because I only know the mechanics of the disease. Because each case varies in every person."  
  
"I see. When will you know?"  
  
"As soon as my owl returns which should be by tomorrow."  
  
"All right then."  
  
Just as that Harry finished that statement his stomach gave a rather large growl as a smirk spread across Severus' lips.  
  
"Hungry are we?"  
  
He watched as a slightly guilty smile spread across the boy's face.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Well hurry up and finish up, and I'll go and have some lunch brought for us, I'm rather hungry myself."  
  
"All right sir, I just need to wash my hair."  
  
"All right, I'll be right back."  
  
He silently swept from the room and went to Harry's bedchambers and drew out a new pair of pajamas.  
  
They were a shorts and t shirt set that were solid royal blue in color. The reason that they were a shorts set was because the boy was still running a slight temperature. Nothing to be overly concerned about, but he should not wear a set of heavy pajamas.  
  
After grabbing a pair of clean underwear from a drawer he grabbed the pajamas and went out into the main chambers and pulled a bell pull. Almost instantly a house elf appeared.  
  
"What can I get for Sir this afternoon?"  
  
"Mr. Potter and I are in need of lunch."  
  
"And what does Sir and Mr. Potter be wanting for lunch?"  
  
"I will take Steak and Kidney Pie with peas and baby carrots and a garden salad with raspberry vinegarette (sp) sauce."  
  
"And for Mr. Potter?"  
  
"He will take mashed potatoes, peas, sliced carrots, and chicken noodle soup."  
  
"Very well sir, I'll have that brought up straight away, Sir."  
  
The elf left as quickly as it came and he returned to the bathroom to see that the boy had fallen asleep again, in the tub this time. He gently shook the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Harry, come on wake up, lunch is going to be here in a minute and you just had a nap. Really it's time to get up."  
  
Getting no response from the boy he became a little bit more frantic. He picked the boy up out of the bath water, wrapped him in a towel and lightly slapped his cheek.  
  
"Come on Harry, wake up! This isn't funny anymore!"  
  
He then saw that Harry wasn't breathing hardly at all. He pulled the inhaler out of his pocket that was still there from when the nurse gave it to him and immediately administered the medication. After waiting for what felt like an eternity Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes and looked up into his Professor's face.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about. This is all very new and different for you. As you can clearly tell, it's going to affect you in a very real manner from now on. Now our lunch should be here by now so I'll help you get dressed and we'll go back to your bedchambers and you can eat in bed, all right?"  
  
"Okay, sounds good, I forgot how hungry I was."  
  
He then helped the boy get into the pajamas.  
  
"Where did these come from, I know I have none like these."  
  
"I took the liberty of procuring clothing that actually fit you since you clearly had none from your relatives and I didn't think you'd want to spend the whole summer traipsing about in your school robes."  
  
"Well you're right about that, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, now let's go eat. Hopefully the food is still hot."  
  
He carefully carried the boy back into his bedchambers where he saw a tray placed on the night table by Harry's bed with 2 covered plates and a jug of pumpkin juice.  
  
With a quick wave of his wand the pillows on Harry's bed all stacked on top of themselves and he carefully put the boy into bed and pulled the covers up to his lap.  
  
He then took the tray and noted thankfully that it had fold down feet to make a kind of table. Then he lifted up the covers off of the plates. Noting the wary look on Harry's face.  
  
"Try and eat just a little bit of everything if you don't think you can finish it all. I'm not expecting you to finish it all though. But you're entire too skinny and you need to put some weight back on but it has to be done slowly, all right?"  
  
Harry slowly nodded his head. "Okay"  
  
They both sat in silence as they ate. 


	5. Chapter Five Introductions and Discussio...

A/N All right it's time for me to thank people again for reviewing. Just keep in mind people, this is my first attempt at a fic ever! I'm completely new to this!  
  
LauraBlade: Don't worry, the revenge will definitely be humiliating and painful and believe me when I say it that revenge will be all the sweeter!  
  
Sev Rickman: Thanks for the tips, like I said above, I'm new at this, I'm not sure quite how to go about it. And don't worry. Sev's nasty side hasn't disappeared, it's only gone with Harry but you'd better believe that that trademark nastiness will come to play more than ever when it's time for revenge on the Dursleys.  
  
Nicky: You're welcome to re-uploading the chapter, I wasn't aware that I did it wrong so thanks for the head's up and thanks for the comments.  
  
Teigra: Thanks for the chapter title idea, it'll get better  
  
Serb: To be completely honest I don't know, I'm just kind of writing whatever pops into my brain, but it probably will come up at one point or another I'm sure. Keep checking back just in case  
  
Lolajack: Thanks for the encouragement there's more to come and I don't think I'll have Harry call Sev "Dad" I just don't think it'd be right..but thanks for the suggestion  
  
Prophetess: Maybe in another story Harry can have a snake, but I don't think that one would fit into this story though. But if I keep writing other stories, I promise that I'll have Harry get a pet snake, okay?!  
  
Luna: I'm typing and thinking as fast as my little brain will allow! But don't worry, there's definitely more to come  
  
Midori-Sama: Thanks for the idea, I appreciate it really!  
  
RioRaptor: Thank you very much for the compliments I really appreciate it, and don't worry I'm writing as fast and as much as I can!  
  
Bored Beyond Belief: Thanks a lot, keep checking back, I'm updating every few days roughly  
  
Kate Potter: Thanks a lot, keep checking back  
  
Lil JL: Thanks, I know it is, I have it myself and I thought it'd be interesting to see how it would impact Harry if he got it  
  
Cat: THANK YOU MY FRIEND and you know that I'm writing more!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own none of the HP characters because I'm not that smart to come up with them but Lei does belong to me though!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
After they were both done eating lunch Harry was feeling tired again, so he fell straight to sleep.  
  
Surprisingly the boy finished about half of the food on his plate. Snape was expecting a little more than ¼ to a 1/3 but he figured that the boy must've been hungry to have not eaten for close to 2 weeks.  
  
As the afternoon wore on, the quarters were utterly silent, which was just the way that Severus liked it.  
  
Unexpectedly the sky clouded over and the rain poured down with loud claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightning lighting up the sky in a typical Scottish summer storm.  
  
As the rain drummed against the high, scattered windows in Severus' dungeon quarters he was found to be sitting on the couch reading a thick book that even Hermione Granger might consider passing up it was so thick.  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Severus rose to see who it was, he wasn't really expecting any visitors as he was still awaiting a response from Lei.  
  
He opened the door to see none other than the aforementioned girl .  
  
She stood there, 6' tall with silky ash brightening to golden blonde hair that usually hung down to her waist. Currently it was done up in a French braid that seemed to look like a crown surrounding the top of her head with a short piece of hair on each side of her face hanging down perfectly.  
  
She had blue/gray eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief and intelligence. She was a very slender girl only weighing about 140lbs, her height made her look skinnier than she really was but she was very powerfully built, but because of her small frame the muscles really didn't show.  
  
She was wearing a pair of muggle khaki shorts that showed off her dance toned legs very well and a black tank top with a web back design. She was wearing riding boots since she had ridden her prize horse to the school. She still had her traveling cloak on which was a deep midnight blue and currently soaked from the rain.  
  
Severus was snapped out of his reverie as she spoke  
  
"Well are you going to stand there like a dolt in the doorway or invite me in?!"  
  
"But of course Lei, I'm sorry, forgive me. I was expecting a response from you through my owl, I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
  
"Well mum and dad are on holiday right now, visiting Richard and his family in Romania and I wanted to stay home to start studying for my N.E.W.Ts because the house is never quiet! So they left me at home and I was getting quite bored frankly so when I got your letter I figured that I'd just come."  
  
"Well I appreciate that you came so soon. Harry's asleep right now, though I probably should wake him up or he'll never get to sleep tonight and it's almost time for supper anyway."  
  
An amused look comes across Lei's face as she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What's this? You mean that cold, harsh, crude, and insufferable Potions Master has finally started to care about somebody other than himself?!"  
  
"Oh shut-up!" He snarled  
  
"Oooh, touch-ee! You know that snarl doesn't work on me! You know I'm not scared of you! And besides, I know how you are with that boy in the other room. Can't you give him a break?!"  
  
"I have been, I didn't ask you here to get a lecture!"  
  
"Yes I know. I just wanted to say it. I was wondering when you'd get that pole pulled out of your butt and open up to somebody other than Dumbledore and Me!"  
  
"Yes I know, it's about time isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it definitely is. Now where is Mr. Potter since you did ask me here to speak to him. But I'm slightly confused as to what you want me to speak to him about."  
  
"As I stated in the letter, I have been put in charge of looking after him for the remainder of the summer, I will not tell the whole story because that is for him to tell."  
  
"Basically all you need to know really is that I went to fetch him from his relatives house after receiving a note from him. He'd been rather ill and his Uncle unfortunately had turned physically abusive on him which of course resulted in a lot of damage physically and emotionally."  
  
"He is still very upset about last terms events, with the third task specifically, which is to be expected." "Because of a case of severe pneumonia it caused some permanent damage to his lungs and he was diagnosed with mild asthma. So far he's had 2 mild attacks in the last 2 days. He was only brought to these quarters this morning."  
  
He looked at his young student who by then had a look of disbelief and shock but understanding on her face.  
  
"Now I will warn you, he does not want pity. He hates it in fact. He has several issues about several things obviously. You might want to break the ice and tell about how you first got it and how it's impacted your life, the good and the bad. Then answer any questions he has because I know that he has several that unfortunately I and Madame Pomfrey cannot answer because we don't know a lot about the disease."  
  
Lei nodded her head resolutely. "All right then, let's go see him."  
  
"All right. Now let me warn you again, he doesn't look like the same person from last term. His uncle's abuse was severe unfortunately and it's changed his appearance quite a bit so don't be alarmed when you first see him."  
  
"No problem sir, I've seen a few things in my lifetime. Coming from my family, you get used to it."  
  
She winked and smiled towards her professor. They walked towards Harry's room. Upon entering they walked over to the bed where the boy had kicked off all of his bedcovers and was sweating profusely and breathing slightly heavily despite the slightly cool temperature of the room. Checking the wristband that was still on Harry's wrist it read 101.9.  
  
"Lei go to my store room and grab a fever reducing potion QUICK! You know what it looks like."  
  
"Yes sir, be right back" She returned after a few seconds and handed the professor the potion and stood back as he opened the boys mouth and pour it in and watch the numbers on the wrist band slowly go down and Harry wake up.  
  
"What? Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Your fever spiked again, that's what happened."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Will you stop apologizing for everything, I've said a thousand times before. It's. Not. Your. Fault!"  
  
"I know but I can't help it, I always had to apologize at the Dursleys even if it wasn't my fault and if I didn't the consequences would be bad." He paused for a moment reflecting and said " In fact, the consequences would be bad even if I did. Once Vernon gets his mind set on something, it's impossible to change it."  
  
"I can imagine. Now Harry, I want you to meet somebody, though you two all ready know who the other is, I think it's about time that you were properly introduced."  
  
Severus put his hand on the incision area and helped Harry sit up and prop him against the pillows on his bed.  
  
"Harry Potter, meet Lei McKinny."  
  
Harry's jaw slightly dropped at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him as Lei stepped forward next to his bed and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm very pleased to now officially be introduced to you Harry. Now I don't know if our dear Potions Master has told you yet why I'm here."  
  
He snapped himself out of his reverie and drooling.  
  
"He has, he told me before I fell asleep while I was taking a bath."  
  
"Good, then at least I don't have to fumble through that part. Professor if you could leave us in privacy if you please. I'll call you if we need anything."  
  
"All right you two, I'll go order some supper and have it sent up for us to eat since I'm sure you're starving Lei after your journey."  
  
"Yes thank you professor. You know that I'm a vegetarian so nothing with meat please. Buh-bye now!"  
  
She said sing songy and twiddled her fingers in a playful wave. She turned back to Harry to see a mixture of shock and amusement on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes something. Now spill!"  
  
"All right. I've just never seen anybody act that way around Snape before. It's just weird, but then again he's been acting weird around me ever since I woke up."  
  
"Well Harry believe it or not, Professor Snape doesn't have it in for everybody."  
  
"Just me." He mumbled  
  
"No Harry, not just you! Believe me I know! I can't really explain it because it's very hard to break through that cold exterior of his. It took me about 4 years to break through it. But once you do, you've got a good friend. I gave him a lecture out in the main chambers before coming in here. I can do that with him, though I just do it in a slightly joking way. I'm always that way around him, just ask."  
  
"Oh I most certainly will."  
  
He looked down at his lap and fell silent. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Lei broke it  
  
"All right, I'm going to break the silence now and start. Professor Snape brought me here to talk to you about being an asthmatic and that's what I intend to talk to you about."  
  
She waited for his nod and continued.  
  
"Now, it's not the end of the world being an asthmatic, believe me it isn't. I've practically lived my whole life with it and I'm a perfectly active and happy individual."  
  
"Yes I would agree definitely with that."  
  
"Well I'll tell you a little story then. It's my story about how I first got asthma."  
  
Harry looked up with a look of slight bewilderment and shock on his face.  
  
"You mean you weren't born with it?"  
  
"No I wasn't, I got it the same way you did. An unchecked case of the Flu that progressed to Pneumonia."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"All right here's the story." "I was only 6 months old. I was born premature by 5 weeks. I had been taken home from the hospital when I was 4 months old. I still had then and have now a very weak immune system."  
  
"My family was supposed to be going on holiday to America for 3 weeks. The doctors said that I was not strong enough to make the trip yet so my parents decided to leave me with our Nanny at home. They hired a nanny right after I was born to have some extra help because I come from a family with 4 children which are all very spread out in ages. So with 2 teenagers running around the house and an 8-year-old they needed some help in caring for a premature infant."  
  
"So my parents and brothers left me in the capable hands of the Nanny and departed for America. A few days into the trip I fell ill for some reason, the Nanny didn't know what it was."  
  
"That's the problem with babies getting sick, we can never say where it hurts or what's wrong. After being sick for 5 days the Nanny finally had enough and took me to a hospital because she had tried everything in means of potions and spells." "By then I could hardly breathe on my own and I had stopped eating and had lost a lot of weight. Which definitely wasn't a good thing because I was all ready very small for my age and was slightly underweight as it was." "It was then discovered that I had Pneumonia and I've had asthma ever since."  
  
"That has to be rough, but you seem perfectly normal."  
  
"Yeah, that's the thing. I do seem normal. I don't let this small little condition get in the way of anything. I just have to be more careful about how I go about things."  
  
"The first 5 years of my life were a nightmare because I couldn't be medicated yet. So my parents being the overprotective people that they were hardly let me do anything. I couldn't go anywhere without anybody watching me at all times. I couldn't play quidditch with my brothers. Those were a couple of examples of the restrictions that they put on me."  
  
"My parents were very worried that my disease would alter or dissolve my magic. You see I come from a fairly prominent pure blood family. My family has been pure bloods for generations and being the youngest daughter they had great aspirations for me." " They were afraid with the disease that I wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts, that it would do something to my magic. But after I turned 6 I could be medicated for all of the aspects of my asthma."  
  
"I have allergies in addition to asthma. Allergies unfortunately run in my family and it especially heightened my asthma. Along with having common allergies like pollen and dust and stuff like that, I'm also allergic to things like heavy perfumes, that's why I never took divination. That room would've killed me on my very first day."  
  
Harry snorted at the comment  
  
"I can't stand divination, I go to sleep every time I enter that room."  
  
"I'm sure that you do, I don't know any students that actually stay awake in that class besides Parvati and Lavendar."  
  
"Also I'm allergic to smoke in all forms, Potions was always hell for me. That's how Professor Snape first found out that I was asthmatic. The very first day in his class my first year I had an attack."  
  
"That really must've stunk."  
  
"Yeah it did, I was never more scared in my life, it was my first real attack. I was told that I actually stopped breathing."  
  
"Oh dear"  
  
"Yeah, not fun. But after I started to be medicated things got better, I got my condition more under control."  
  
"I was finally able to go outside and play quidditch with my brothers though my parents had to restrict how high I could go. I was just happy to be able to go outside frankly. Also when I was a little girl, starting at the age of 3 I took ballet classes."  
  
"My parents have a deep appreciation for the arts. My father has a wonderful voice and my mother is a wonderful artist. Unfortunately their talents skipped over my brothers. But they did land on me. My mother always wanted to be a dancer, but never had the figure for it, but here I was, short, very slender with all ready long hair so when I asked to take ballet my parents jumped on it and put me right in the class."  
  
"I had to be very careful but thankfully the difficult stuff doesn't really happen until you're at least 8 or 9 so I didn't have to worry about getting out of breath. My dance instructors were informed of my condition and if I ever got tired or tight I could just stop. I excelled in dance, quickly becoming the top dancer in the class."  
  
"My parents also believed in my brothers and I going to school before Hogwarts so that we would be prepared. So I started school when I was 6. I went to school for 4 years and then came to Hogwarts. All the while still dancing."  
  
"I have it arranged actually so that I leave in the evenings twice a week to go to my dance classes."  
  
"At this stage I do very physical and active dances now and it doesn't impact me being asthmatic. As long as I take precautions I'm fine."  
  
"Being asthmatic never got in the way of my studies. I come from a family of fairly intelligent people. My father is an Auror along with my oldest brother who were prefects in their times here. My mother doesn't have a career, she stayed home with the kids. My brother Richard works with Bill Weasley in Egypt and is an old school friend of his. My brother Scott works with Charlie Weasley in Romania."  
  
"All of my brothers were prefects in their times here as am I, which is to be expected. My parents always made it clear that their children be prefects since they both were. Unlike the Weasley family though, not all of my brothers and I were in the same house here. My oldest brother was a Ravenclaw. Richard and Scott and I were Gryffindors. My father was a Hufflepuff I believe and my mother was a Ravenclaw. So we're all spread out, though there has never been a Slytherin in my family."  
  
"My parents made it very clear to me that just because I had a disease didn't mean that I could shirk my duties as a student and not perform up to my full potential. I had all ready proven in ballet that I would always work hard and when I went to school before Hogwarts I always had top marks."  
  
"My parents also said, that just because I had a disease didn't mean that I still shouldn't dream and reach for the stars and achieve my goals. The world is not coming to an end just because you have a disease. I know it feels like it at first, but you get used to it."  
  
"Professor Snape says that Hermione Granger is a more uptight version of me but is exactly like me intelligence wise. Though I like Hermione, she's a very interesting girl and has come a long way. I respect her for her diligence and intelligence."  
  
"Yeah but Hermione can get annoying sometimes. Though my grades would probably be much worse than the mess than they usually are without her."  
  
Harry chuckled out the last bit as Lei sat thinking.  
  
"From what I hear Harry, you're pretty smart too, you just don't know it. The difference between you and Hermione is that you are as smart as she is but I think that you don't have full confidence in your skills. Am I right?"  
  
Harry looked up into Lei's blue eyes with shock.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I've been told that I have very good intuition about people, like how they are. Just call it a hunch."  
  
Harry let his mouth split into a grin.  
  
"Yeah it's sometimes hard with a friend like Hermione overshadowing you in class. I really don't mind because then I don't get as much attention though all the professors are expecting me to excel and be perfect like she is."  
  
"Yeah, but you're perfect in your own way. Being perfect doesn't mean having perfect grades, it can mean several things. Now, I think that's enough for right now, let's see what Sevvie dear has got for dinner, I'm starving, I've been riding all afternoon."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm actually kinda hungry."  
  
"I can't blame you! You look skinnier than me!"  
  
She said jokingly and winked  
  
"And that's saying something, everybody thinks I'm anorexic because I'm so small, but it's just because I'm a dancer and have one of the fastest metabolisms known to man, it's almost impossible for me to gain weight."  
  
"Ouch, that sounds like fun."  
  
"Oh it is let me assure you, now let's eat!"  
  
she said jokingly then yelled  
  
"Oh Professor!! We're hungry in here!"  
  
As if on cue Professor Snape walked in with a large tray with 3 plates on it this time and the three sat down around Harry's bed to eat.  
  
  
  
A/N I know that was a long chapter but it needed to be. More on the way, don't fret, thanks for all of the reviews and I'll keep writing! 


	6. Chapter Six The Doctor

Chapter 6 A/N this is a continuation of chapter 5. Dr. Polaris Winters is also my creation! I also forgot to write in the last chapter that Lei was carrying a knapsack when she arrived at Snape's place. SORRY!!!  
  
Lei sat back and put down her fork onto her now-empty plate and looked over at Harry.  
  
"Now come on and try and eat a little bit more, we need to put a few more pounds on you."  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm not hungry, I feel like I ate a feast at lunch. I finished half of my plate."  
  
she cocked her eyebrow and a small smirk came onto her lips.  
  
"If you don't eat on your own, I'll feed you like a baby and I have a niece and a nephew that are very stubborn and I know how to do it effectively. Now come on, two more bites of everything and you can give up." The stubbornness of being a teenager flared up in Harry for a moment but then he gave up.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll take 2 more bites."  
  
Lei full out smiled at her success revealing a perfectly straight and white smile with a slight overbite. "Good!"  
  
She then looked over at Snape that had a slightly amused look on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare give me that look! You fully well know my family! I wouldn't be surprised if my darling niece and nephew ended up here!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised myself, then I'd have to put up with the offspring that was the terror of your older brother." Severus said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Richard wasn't a terror, nothing worse than the Weasley twins or the Marauders ofr that matter!"  
  
"Don't mention the Marauders in my presence my dear!" Severus said bitingly.  
  
"I'm not your dear for several reasons. One, it'd be compromising student- teacher relations, and two because my 'Dear' is Doug and he'd surely have something to say about me being your 'dear'." She said jokingly with a grin on her face.  
  
"I know that darling boyfriend of yours definitely would have something to say and dare I say, I wouldn't want to get him angry, he knows just about as many hexes as I do."  
  
"And for good reason my dear Professor." "I'm sure." He said bitingly.  
  
They both ended their little squabble to see Harry looking slightly amused at the two of them as Lei picked up on the looks and said,  
  
"You'd better get eating because you'll find out very quickly that I don't kid around when it comes to proper nutrition. You have a perfectly balanced meal right there that'll help you get better quickly. now EAT!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm eating." Harry took a bite and looked very pointedly back at Lei and swallowed.  
  
"Happy?!"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Yes, thank you!"  
  
The three sat in silence for the next few minutes as Harry slowly ate, the nLei remembered something.  
  
"Professor, might I use your fire in the main chamber for a moment?" "Yes certainly Lei, but what may I ask are you doing?" "I need to firewall my doctor really quick." "All right then, the powder is in the jar on the left side of the mantle." "Thank you professor, I'll be back shortly."  
  
She left to the main chamber. In the main chamber she walked over to the fireplace and threw the powder into the fire that turned blue and called out  
  
"Dr. Polaris Winters."  
  
Almost instantly a man's head with chocolate brown hair atop a round and jollyface with a pair of merry and youthful looking ice blue eyes appeared in the fireplace. "Aaaah, Lei. How's my favorite patient today?" Dr. Winters said merrily. "I'm as well as to be expected doctor." Lei replied. "I see, now what do I owe the pleasure of your call today? Surely it wasn't just to chat and say hi, now was it?" "You're right about that Doctor. I'm at Hogwarts right now. Specifically Professor Severus Snape's quarters. He recently came into the care of Harry Potter for reasons I'd rather left unsaid."  
  
"Basically it's this. Harry was just recently diagnosed with mild asthma by Madame Pomfrey. He got it the same way that I did, and wanted to ask you to come here and take a look at him and confirm and give him a course of action and treatment."  
  
"I spent a part of the evening talking with him about living with it, but he's still fairly scared of the condition. I told him how mine istreated but that only applies to me, and I think that you could give him the reassurance that he needs."  
  
"You did the right thing in calling me Lei, and I appreciate it. Besides, it's time for your check up anyway. I will be there shortly. I'll apparate to Hogsmeade as soon as I gather up my gear."  
  
Lei blushed furiously at her forgetfulness.  
  
"All right Doctor, I'll see you soon then."  
  
The doctor's head disappeared. Lei walked over to the cloak rack where her cloak was hanging and drew out her wand and her inhaler and stuck them in her pocket and grabbed the brown leather knapsack that sat on the floor. She walked back into Harry's room. "All right boys, I'm back. I'm glad to see that you haven't killed eachother yet." She said jokingly.  
  
"Lei you know I never attack those that are weaker than I. Especially when one is allready injured." Severus retaliated.  
  
"And they say that chivalry is dead." Lei joked giving Snape a playful look. "Haha Lei, very funny. Now what did Winters say?" "He said that he'd be here soon, he wants to see for himself. Besides I forgot that it's time for my check-up. I haven't had one since the beginning of the holidays and I'm overdue for one."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow and gives Lei and incredulous look.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that Leilani Elizabeth McKinny actually forgot about something?!"  
  
"Oh quiet! I've had a lot on my mind this summer! And I would've eventually remembered! And who are you to scold me! You're not my father, because only he calls me by my full name!!" "You're right, I'm not your father! But I know your father, and he'd be saying the same thing."  
  
Lei looked down at the floor in defeat and Severus knew immediately that he'd won.  
  
"Well now you've got me distracted! I forgot that I have something here for young Harry that I think might help him during the night and right now nap times as well."  
  
Harry's expression changed quickly as he became interested and tried to sit up but winced.  
  
Severus immediately picked up on this and put light but firm pressure on the incision area and helped the boy sit up against the pillows again.  
  
"What is it?! What is it?! I want to see it!" Harry said like a little kid.  
  
Lei walked over to the bed with the knapsack in hand and put it down on the floor. "Well I don't know if I should give it to you, you'd probably think it was childish." she said mocking seriousness  
  
This only got Harry more and more insistant and excited.  
  
"NO! I promise that I won't think that it's childish! Come on! Let me see it!!!"  
  
"All right, since you've twisted my arm about it."  
  
She said jokingly and then bent down and undid the knapsack and brought a simple looking chocolate brown teddy bear that looked like it'd seen better days.  
  
It was wearing a green knit sweater on it and one of its eyes was coming a bit loose and its pink felt nose was smudged and its middle was fairly worn from being hugged so tightly.  
  
She held the bear out to Harry who promptly snatched it and hugged it close.  
  
"Thank you so much Leilani! I love it!"  
  
"I'm glad that you like it Harry, it was mine from when I was a little girl and please call me Lei, I can't stand being called by my full first name."  
  
"All right Lei, now what am I supposed to do with it, you said it'd help me when I was asleep."  
  
"You're right about that Harry. You see this bear may look ordinary but it really isn't. If you lift up its sweater you'll see a little pouch. Go on."  
  
Harry lifted the sweater and saw the pouch.  
  
"So what's the pouch for?"  
  
"Well when I was a little girl, I always slept with a stuffed animal and after I was old enough to be medicated I had to keep my inhaler close by in case I needed it during the night. I would always put my inhaler in that pouch and put the sweater over it so that way whenever I needed it, it was right there."  
  
"The bear also acts as an alarm. If you take your inhaler out and it isn't returned to its pouch in 10 minutes an alarm goes off to attract the attention of anybody close by. Because that means that the medication in the inhaler isn't working and you need help."  
  
"My physician, Dr. Polaris Winters, will be here soon to take a look at and have a chat with you and he'll explain everything you need to know. He's a wizard doctor who specializes in treating witches and wizards with all forms of asthma. If you like you can watch him give me my check up first so you know what to expect."  
  
"I would really like that actually, because I know nothing about this."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I figured as much, that's why I suggested it."  
  
Just as she said that Dr. Winters came in the room. "Well it looks like there's a little party going on in here."  
  
Lei rushed forward and gave the doctor a hug, who in turn patted the girl's slim back because he was several inches shorter than the exceptionally tall girl.  
  
"Good to see you too kid-o. Now I assume the wizard in the bed is my newest patient?" "Yes it is,"  
  
She leaned close and whispered in his ear  
  
"He's a little scared and doesn't know what to expect and was wondering if he could watch you give me my check up first. Kind of to reassure and put him at ease."  
  
The doctor smiled at this.  
  
"Most certainly my dear, you know the drill." "I most certainly do my dear doctor. Harry, do you mind sharing that enormous bed for a minute?" "Not at all Lei, hop on in."  
  
She smiled sweetly and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Thank you Harry, and don't get any ideas, I do have a boyfriend."  
  
She winked and smiled and sat on the bed and then smiled at her doctor who came over with his bag and drew out his stethoscope.  
  
"Oh good, you wore a tank top. That'll make it easier then."  
  
He smiled as Lei shot him a playful look.  
  
"Well it's too hot today anyway to wear anything but a tank top, can you blame me?!"  
  
"Certainly not child, now deep breath."  
  
Dr. Winters went about giving Lei her check up. After giving her prescriptions to refill all of her medications he pronounced.  
  
"All done."  
  
Lei hopped off the bed and pecked the shorter man on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Doc, you mean I'm gonna live another day?"  
  
"Such a kidder you are, you couldn't be in better health and you know it!"  
  
She winked "But of course I know it!"  
  
"Now it's your turn Mr. Potter. To be quite frank I was surprised when Lei called me and told me about you getting this, but don't worry, I'll help you adjust to it. I mean look at this one."  
  
He jerked a thumb in Lei's direction who promptly smiles brightly.  
  
"But then again she's been seeing me for most of her life and is quiet used to me. That's why she's my favorite patient. she's a perfect example of how a person should go about living with this disease."  
  
At the compliment Lei looked to the floor and smiled shyly.  
  
"Oh don't even pretend to be modest Lei, because you know it!"  
  
"You're right I do, I just don't like to be praised about it. I do what I have to do to survive and live my life."  
  
"And you do it brilliantly my dear." The doctor said matter-of-factly.  
  
He continued giving Harry instructions and explainations for the next several minutes. During this whole time Severus stood in the corner observing and absorbing. He was brought out of his reverie by the Doctor adressing him.  
  
"Now Severus don't think that I don't see you lurking in that corner now get over here, this is just as much for you as it is for Harry."  
  
Severus silently walked over to the bed and sat in a chair.  
  
"I see that Lei has given you her treasured 'teddy' Harry."  
  
"That she has sir, she told me what to use it for but I still don't understand why the alarm will go off after 10 minutes."  
  
"Well that brings me to my next point Harry. When you take your rescue inhaler, and the tightness doesn't get any better after 5 minutes you should take another dose. That'll be the second, if it doesn't work after 5 minutes after that second time then you are to keep the inhaler in your hand and not return it to the pouch so the alarm will go off because at that point you are officially having an attack and the medication in the inhaler won't work which means you need further treatment. Do you understand so far?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
"That's a good lad, now I assume that Lei here has shared her little experience in potions her first year?"  
  
"Yes she has."  
  
"Well Lei probably didn't tell you that that scenario was the worst possible thing that could happen. Am I correct?"  
  
"Again, yes you are."  
  
"Lei.....are you trying to scare the poor boy?" The doctor said with a raised eyebrow with a mock stern look on his face.  
  
"No sir I am not! I just wanted to prepare him for the worst."  
  
"Well I can see your basis in that my dear. Now I'll continue. Harry, as you can see, Lei here leads a full and healthy life even though her asthma is closer to being moderate than mild. That is because of her allergies and a few other factors that you don't have."  
  
"Now I also suggest informing your friends of this as well so that they can be warned in case anything should happen, heaven forbid. Now, do you have any other questions my boy?"  
  
"Just one actually, will I still be able to play quidditch?"  
  
At this question Snape snorted thinking 'leave it to the boy to think about if he can still play quidditch.' Lei raised her eyebrow towards Snape and put a slightly amused look on her face as the doctor continued as if he didn't notice.  
  
"I don't see any reason why you can't, your position isn't very active most of the time and you shouldn't be affected by the air type as high up as you are, so don't worry, you can still play. I suggest carrying your rescue inhaler with you when you're playing though, just in case. In fact it should go with you everywhere you go. Lei, inhaler check"  
  
Promply Lei brought out her yellow orange inhaler with her name written in big letters on the tube and held it out proudly.  
  
"Good girl. See Harry, I have this one trained."  
  
"You speak of me, dear doctor, as if I was a dog!" Lei said mocking anger  
  
"But you and I know that you're not a dog! And admit it, you used to be horrible about keeping your inhaler with you when you were younger."  
  
Hangs her head in mock shame and pretends to cry. "It's true! It's true! I'm surprised that I even made it this far!"  
  
Milking the words for all their worth in overdone dramatics. Snape again snorted at the display and responds pointedly.  
  
"Thus ends the performance."  
  
"Always the one with the sarcastic remark Professor!" Said Lei who's moment was completely crushed by the Potions Master, but as always took it eloquently.  
  
"Now Harry, do you have any further questions or are you all set and okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now, thank you Doctor. I guess I'll be seeing more of you."  
  
"That you can be sure of my boy. And don't worry, your check-ups won't take nearly as long as this took, they'll probably be the length of Lei's. Which basically means, not even 10 minutes at the most provided a few things. Now don't forget to get those prescriptions filled and if you ever need to get a hold of me Lei and Severus know how to get a hold of me. Now I will say good night to you all because Harry here should be asleep."  
  
Lei rushed forward and gave an innocent peck on the Doctor's cheek,  
  
"See you again over the Christmas holidays."  
  
"Good night doctor, thank you for coming." Severus said.  
  
"My pleasure everybody, good night."  
  
Dr. Winters walked from the room.  
  
"He's right Harry, you should be asleep it's after 10 o'clock." Severus said.  
  
Harry yawned widely while saying  
  
"I don't need to be told what time to go to bed!"  
  
Lei and Severus got identical amused looks on their faces and looked at eachother and back at Harry.  
  
"Oh really? Then why are you yawning like that? Come on, time for bed."  
  
Lei said more like a parent speaking to a child. "Well shouldn't he take a bath first?" Lei asked Severus.  
  
"No, because he had one earlier today anyway." Severus pointed out  
  
During this whole conversation Harry was getting slightly annoyed at this conversation.  
  
"Ummmm, am I a baby or invisible here? Don't I get to speak for myself." Lei looked over at Harry and got a joking look on her face.  
  
"No you don't because you're ill, we reserve the right to make decisions for you!"  
  
She flashed her smile again and went back to conversing this time in low tones with Severus. After a moment they both walked over to the bed.  
  
"All right Harry, you're going to bed since you all ready had a bath today." Lei proclaimed  
  
Harry yawned widely again "Okay, besides I'm tired."  
  
Severus cocked an eyebrow and said matter-of-factly "Yes I can see that"  
  
He helped Harry lay down and pull the blankets up. Then he charmed them to cool down if he got hot or to warm up if he got cold.  
  
Lei walked over to give a last minute instruction about the bear.  
  
"Now since you don't have an inhaler yet and you need one tonight just squeeze any paw on the bear and the alarm will go off, okay?" Harry yawned even wider and his eyes started to droop lower and lower. "All right, thanks Lei, good night."  
  
Lei smiled  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
She blew out the candle beside his bed and the remaining two walked out into the main chamber after Lei grabbed her knapsack.  
  
The two settled into armchairs in front of the fire and pulled out books and read late into the night. At about midnight Severus stood up and stretched and placed his book back onto the bookshelf to see that Lei had fallen asleep with a book (The trick to developing your own useful charms) draped across her chest, which was probably crushing her because the book was so thick.  
  
Severus actually cracked a smile and walked over to her and took the book, marked the page that she was at and laid the book on a table that was beside her chair and walked back into Harry's room to find the boy sleeping peacefully holding tightly to the teddy bear as if it was a lifeline.  
  
He conjured a bed and went back to the main chamber and easily picked up Lei and took her into Harry's room and put her in bed and walked to the door, paused and looked back at the 2 sleeping teenagers and smiled inwardly and then left for his own chambers to get ready for bed.  
  
  
  
A/N Wow, that was another slightly long chapter. Now I'm going to answer all of the reviews and thank everybody again for reviewing! Potions Master Snape Potter: I'm going to have the others find out very soon. So don't worry. This chapter should answer your question about Lei and Harry getting together. She's going to stay in the story for a little while, how long I'm not sure Luna: I think that I'm going to have Harry and Sev become something like friends but not on the level that Sev and Lei are on, because you have to keep in mind, Lei's older and her personality is very different from Harry's Sev Rickman: I am an asthmatic, have been for the past 6 years so that's where I'm getting all this stuff from. Teigra: I'm glad that you like Lei and since everybody seems to love her I'm going to keep her in for a little while, I'll have her help in getting revenge if everybody wants, just review and tell whether I should or not RioRaptor: you'd better believe that I'm writing more, I'm just getting warmed up per se! ;-) Phoenix: I'm glad that you like Lei, thanks a lot LauraBlade: Thanks a lot, I figured that it would be an interesting twist bringing in a character like Lei, just the fact that she's who she is shows a different side of Snape that really nobody else sees Elizabeth: Thanks a lot for your comments, I'll try and look at your stuff I really will I'm just soooo busy writing this and doing summer work for college courses and working but I really will try. Thanks a lot for your comments and keep checking back, I'm writing as fast as my fingers and brain will let me. 


	7. Chapter Seven The Next Morning

A/N I'll take this opportunity right now to say that this story was greatly inspired by Ankha's "Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice" I personally think that this story is by far one of the top 3 stories I've read on this entire site and I give my congratulations to the Author. Ankha Yes I will admit to taking some of your ideas and attempting to change them around so as not to plagarize. I'm sorry if I did, but seriously you are a very gifted writer and I was so impressed and awestruck by it. That and I'm not that great of a writer and couldn't think of a way to change a couple of the little things. The doctor thing is coincidence because my doctor's name in real life actually is Winters so that was coincidence. But I seriously think that you are a very good writer and your story really is what inspired me to write mine. I apologize if I plagarized anything and I hope you consider this as delivering due credit now. I haven't been able to review your story on your page because my internet is very screwy and slow and it for some reason will not load a review page but just know that I constantly check back to your story for more chapters. You truly are brilliant and I look forward to seeing more of your work.  
  
Sev Rickman: I didn't mention it because I just plain forgot about it so let's just say that the doctor did that to Harry. Because whenever I go for my appt I don't do one so it just slipped my mind. I do have a plan for Lei as a part of the revenge team so don't worry, it will be very good  
  
Phoenix: Glad you like the teddy, I thought it'd be interesting  
  
LauraBlade: I've had asthma for 6 years now. Glad you like the teddy idea, I thought it'd be nice coming from Lei who used it and the fact that it's also a functional toy  
  
Luna: I haven't decided if he's going to have a real full-fledged one yet, but keep checking back and you might see it happen  
  
Buffy: Thanks for the compliment, this is my first attempt at a fic so I'm not sure at all if this is working or what! But yes that is a bad thing about the inhaeler, I've had asthma for 6 years now and I've actually had that happen once and it totally screwed me over! ;-)  
  
  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*SNAPE'S POV*  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear without a single cloud in the sky leftover from the previous day's storm. He awoke at 7, as was his custom, and put on a dressing gown over his pyjamas and walked next door and peeked in to find the two teenagers still fast asleep. At the sight of Lei he supressed a chuckle because the girl had fallen out of bed and her hair was half coming out of the ornately done braid and curled up on the floor in a ball sucking her thumb, still fast asleep. He went over to her and carefully took the rest of her hair out of the braid since there was no reason for her hair to remain in it and then gently picked her up and set her back in bed and pulled the blankets over her thin form. He shook his head and slightly smiled at the sight of the children sleeping and quietly went back to his chambers to get ready for the day.  
  
An hour later he emerged from his room wearing a pair of muggle relaxed fit blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Do I look like one to be messed with? I thought not." He went and picked up the day's edition of The Daily Prophet and sat down in an armchair and started to read.  
  
Some time later he put the paper down having completed it and looked at his watch which read 10:45am. He decided that it was time to wake the two teenagers up because it was getting rather late in the morning. He went to Harry's room and opened the door to find Lei again on the floor sucking on her thumb. He smiled and thought to himself  
  
'To think this girl is one of the most graceful and coordinated ballet dancers and she can't even stay in her own bed.' He walked over to the girl and shook her gently only to have the girl awaken with a start and a yelp and bolt straight up with her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Lei, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Professor" She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to cover up what she was feeling and stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"  
  
"Well it's now 10:50am and don't think I don't see that you're trying to hide something." he said knowingly  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, I just fell out of bed, and why does it matter that I fell out of bed?"  
  
"It doesn't matter that you fell out. It matters that you were curled up in a ball and sucking your thumb and when I woke you you bolted straight up with a look of terror in your eyes." he said.  
  
"You startled me that's all." she tried to cover up futilly.  
  
"If I did then I apologize. Were there any problems last night?"  
  
"Professor you know that I sleep like a log, I wouldn'tve known anyways. Besides he's still alive isn't he? So I assume that there were none."  
  
"All right then, how shall we wake up Harry? I'm pretty sure the boy is fairly ticklish." He said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"You can be so delightfully evil sometimes Professor." she said with an equally mischevious grin on her face. But then her face softened.  
  
"I don't think that's fair though, just wake him up the normal way I say. Give it about a week then resort to that method of waking up." Lei said with a wink and a grin.  
  
"All right, you win come on." He said slightly defeatedly.  
  
The two walked quietly over to the bed where Harry was sleeping peacefully for once. Lei leaned over next to the boy's ear letting a rather large piece of her blonde hair fall forward and whispered.  
  
"Harry....Harry it's time to get up, come on. You've been asleep for over 12 hours, it's time to get up." She said like a mother waking a child.  
  
They watched as Harry stirred slightly and rolled over mumbling,  
  
"It's too early to get up Dudley, go fix your own breakfast." At that comment the two chuckled and looked at eachother and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you say his middle name was?" Lei whispered  
  
"James I believe it is." He whispered in response.  
  
She whispered "All right then." She said loudly "Harry James Potter get up this instant!"  
  
At that the small teenager jolted awake and looked around the room wildly.  
  
"What?! Huh?!" He looked at the two people standing beside his bed who had identical looks of acomplishment and superior looks on their faces.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and said, "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Because it's almost 11am and it's time to get up! That's why." He said matter-of-factly  
  
Harry groaned and tried to sit up but winced. Immediately he helped the boy sit up against his pillows.  
  
"Thanks, now what's the plan for today? Lei how long are you going to be staying?" said Harry  
  
"To answer both of those questions, I don't know. I think Professor Snape would be able to tell us 'the plan' for the day though." Lei answered  
  
"Well we definitely need to go and get both of your prescriptions filled. We have to go to Diagon Alley to get it so you two might as well get your school stuff while we're at it. I trust Lei, that you have your supplies list?" He questioned  
  
"Yes sir, I do." Lei responded  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well that's because I have yours allready Mr. Potter, the headmaster gave it to me to give to you." He pulled the letter out of his jeans pocket and handed it to the boy who promptly opened it and read it. Lei and himself watched Harry's eyes widen with shock and happiness.  
  
"What?! How can this be?!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"How can what be Harry?" Lei prodded  
  
"I've been made a prefect." Harry said shocked  
  
"Well then I guess congratulations are in order then my fellow prefect." Lei grinned  
  
"Congratulations Potter, hopefully this will put a stop to all of your rule- breaking." He said grinning slightly.  
  
Harry got a mischevious glint in his eyes and responded slyly "We'll see professor, we'll see."  
  
"All right. Now that you both have your supplies list we should be on our way to Diagon Alley. Lei you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. How long is your parents on holiday?"  
  
"Actually until the day before term starts." She promptly responded  
  
"Well as I said before, you're more than welcome to stay here with us if you wish."  
  
"I believe I'll take you up on that professor, since it's getting to be rather boring at home and you can help me study." She said grinning.  
  
"All right then, it's settled. Lei you'll stay here the rest of the summer, you can help us think of a plan to get revenge on the dursleys." He said with a mischevious look on his face.  
  
"Well Lei did you want to take a shower first or let Harry have the first one."  
  
"Actually I only take a shower every other day because my hair truly is a pain to have it dry so I only wash it every other day and I took one yesterday so I don't need one, thanks. Shall I go and have breakfast brought up?"  
  
"Yes, that seems like a good idea Lei, but it's more time for lunch." He turned his attention to Harry as Lei exited the room. "All right then Mr. Potter lets get you cleaned up and ready for the day. Do you want to try to walk today?" He asked  
  
"Yes sir I do, but I know that I'll need help." Harry admitted.  
  
"That's not a problem Harry." He went over to the boy and helped him get out of bed. He held the boy steady as his legs wobbled and shook from not being used for so long. The pair made their way slowly to the bathroom and he helped the boy get out of his pajamas and into the bath. Fifteen minutes later the two emerged and made their way back to Harry's room. After helping the boy get dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with a large Celtic knotwork design on it he emerged to the main chambers to find Lei in a pair of stonewashed jeans shorts and a blood red tank top with an X back design and her hair pulled back in a fishtail ponytail braid, reading her book on the couch.  
  
"Ahhhh, good you're done, I've already ordered lunch and it should be here any minute."  
  
Just as she said that a house elf appeared with a tray.  
  
"Here is your lunch sirs and madam. Good day." The elf set the tray on a table and disappeared as quickly as it came leaving the three alone.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Lei exclaimed and promptly dug in.  
  
The two remaining promptly dug in but not before he whispered something in Harry's ear.  
  
"You know I will never understand how she can, as the muggles say it, eat like a horse, and still be as skinny as she is." Harry tried to bite back a laugh but didn't succeed and Lei looked up with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Are you commenting on my eating habits again professor?" Lei accused  
  
Tried to look innocent "I don't know what you're talking about Lei."  
  
"Yeah right professor, do you think I'm completely daft? I might be blonde but I'm not stupid."  
  
"I never implied that you were stupid Lei. In fact you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." He said attempting to butter her up.  
  
"Well thank you professor but don't think that's going to deter me." She turned to Harry  
  
"If he told you about my eating habits and the fact that I can eat like crazy and not gain an ounce then it's true because I can't. Polaris says that I have the fastest metabolism he's ever seen and it's literally impossible for me to gain weight. But because I'm so tall and active I need a lot of nutrients to keep me going. So now you have it straight!" With that said she goes back to eating leaving a very bemused look on His and Harry's faces who look at eachother and shrug their shoulders and start to eat.  
  
Thirty minutes later they are all done eating and lounging around in the main chambers. Lei stood up and stretched exposing her non-existant stomach. Harry sat stunned at the sight. He never fully realized until then just how thin Lei was. Lei saw Harry staring and inwardly groaned.  
  
"Harry I told you, I have a very fast metabolism and I have to be thin to be able to dance like I do but don't worry, I'm not anorexic or bullemic or anything like that. I just happen to naturally be very thin." Lei clarified  
  
"What's bullemia?" Harry inquired.  
  
"It's an eating disorder where a person forces themself to throw up everything they've eaten. Basically the person will binge and eat a ton and then go and make themselves throw it all up so that they don't gain any weight. It's very dangerous and a lot of people suffer from it unfortunately. I do not however."  
  
"Oh okay, I'm sorry I'm just not used to seeing first off people like you dressed like that and also seeing people as thin as you." Harry said shyly  
  
Lei chuckled at the comment. "I'm sure you're not used to this Harry, I wouldn't expect you to. I still freak out my parents and brothers because I'm so thin. But let's just put it this way. If I was forced to be confined to a bed and not move at all for a month and do nothing but eat and sleep I wouldn't gain hardly 2 pounds." She stated. At this Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. But Lei continued "Acutally I think I'd lose weight because I'd lose all of my muscle tone from dancing so it'd do me no good. The only reason I weigh as much as I do is because of dancing because I have a lot of muscle tone and as I'm sure you know, muscle weighs more than fat." Lei stated  
  
Harry nodded "I do see your point, I guess it's just wierd because I'm really skinny too."  
  
"Harry you're skinny by force, you shouldn't naturally be that skinny and you know it, and with time you'll be back to your ideal weight and hopefully soon to your ideal height." She added jokingly Maybe after you're feeling better I can teach you how to horseback riding, it built my muscles up really well and my horse is really nice." Lei suggested.  
  
"That actually sounds like fun, I've never had the change to learn." Harry said  
  
"Well as much as this is touching to watch and listen to." He said dryly "We do have things to do today so let's get going to Diagon Alley to get your things. Lei do you need to get anything from your house?"  
  
"Actually professor I do, I only brought enough clothes for 2 days and so I left all of my school stuff at home."  
  
"All right then, you can go on to your house and meet us in Diagon Alley it'll take me a few minutes to get ready here."  
  
"Very well professor, I'll see you there. Might I borrow a shrinking potion so I can shrink my stuff to put in my pocket? Since I'm not 17 until September I don't want to get into trouble, nor do I want to be lugging around a huge trunk all over Diagon Alley." Lei inquired.  
  
"Certainly, you know where they are and what they look like." He granted  
  
Lei disappeared into the store room and came back out a couple of seconds later with a potion in a small bottle. She walked over to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder out of the pot and paused for a moment. "Have fun boys, don't kill eachother while I'm gone." She grinned and then threw the Floo Powder into the fire which promptly turned green and she stepped in and cried out "McKinny Manor" and was gone leaving the Himself and Harry behind. He looked to Harry who had an unreadable expression on his face and rolled his eyes. "All right Mr. Potter let's get go, Lei is very quick about things and we don't want her beating us to Diagon Alley"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm ready to go if you are." Harry confirmed.  
  
He went to help the boy to the fireplace and handed him the pot containing the Floo Powder.  
  
"You're going to go through with me because you shouldn't be traveling this way alone." He stated in a tone that rivaled how he spoke in class.  
  
"I have no problems with that sir, I hate traveling this way when I'm completely healthy." Harry stated. Harry threw the pinch of powder into the fire and the two stepped in and Harry called out "Diagon Alley" Then they were gone, whisked through the Floo Network.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait everybody but I've been soooooo busy with everything going on, but I have the next 2 days off from work and should have the next chapter up in those next 2 days! Thanks to all those who reviewed 


	8. Chapter Eight Diagon Alley and Revelatio...

Chapter 8- Diagon Alley Harry and Severus stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron to see a smirking Lei standing right in front of them.  
  
"I was wondering when you two were going to get here?" she said slightly amused  
  
"You can't have been waiting long Ms. McKinny." Severus said bitingly  
  
"You're right but I just like giving you a hard time, shall we go see to our shopping now gentlemen?" She said teasingly  
  
"Yes lets, because I absolutely detest shopping." Severus said even more bitingly  
  
The three made their way through the pub and out into the back where Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the appropriate brick and the entranceway to Diagon Alley materialized.  
  
"All right Lei, if you want to go off by yourself that's fine, just be meet us outside Florean Fortescue's in approximately 2 hours."  
  
Severus said noting his watch. Lei who had just spotted some of her friends who were already waving at her to come over looked at her watch and said,  
  
"All right then professor, see you in 2 hours."  
  
With that she disappeared into the crowd with her braid swinging. Severus turned his attention back to his young charge to have the boy looking curiously up at him.  
  
"Where to first?" Snape asked  
  
"Well since we're closest to Madam Malkins I say there because I actually have grown a little bit and my robes are too short for me." Harry said  
  
"I agree." Severus responded.  
  
The two made their way to Madam Malkins and Harry got some new robes as Snape waited. The two made their rounds going to get Harry's new books, refill his potions ingredients, and get more parchment, quills, ink and such.  
  
They made their way to the pharmacy and had Harry's prescriptions and after a lengthy talk with the pharmacist about how and when to take the medications. Then two were off to meet Lei at Florean Fortescue's.  
  
Drawing closer the two observed Lei in her element.  
  
She was with her friends and her boyfriend and nothing made her happier than when she was with them. They stood watching as she talked with her friends. Snape of course knew every single one of these people because they were his students.  
  
They were her closest circle of friends by the names of Blackcat, Alexandria, Lilandra, Kagato, her boyfriend Doug, Oliver Wood and Flare. Harry of course knew none of these people but Wood and was staring curiously at the group of people. Snape seeing the look of curiosity on the boy's face decided to clarify.  
  
"Those are Lei's closest friends at school." Severus said.  
  
Harry stood staring for a few moments and Snape decided to break the silence.  
  
"Well let's not stand here, let's get over there."  
  
Harry absentmindedly said "Yeah, uh huh, sure." The two walked over to the table. Lei upon seeing her professor and Harry looked at her watch and said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, you two are late!"  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious Ms. McKinny, are you ready to go?" He said going into professor mode.  
  
Severus never acted the same way around Lei when she was with her friends. After all, he had a rough and unapproachable image to uphold. Lei gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"In a few minutes professor, I haven't seen my friends since the end of term and Oliver here in a while and I'd like to spend some time with them if it doesn't terribly inconvenience you." she said bitingly.  
  
Severus inwardly rolled his eyes. The girl could easily win a Tony award for her acting abilities.  
  
"I will grant 30 minutes, no more than that and then we are leaving." Severus said bitingly.  
  
Lei whispered something into Cat's ear and the two girls started to giggle. Severus took that as a cue to leave and went to go to the Apothecary to get refills on his own potions ingredients.  
  
The group sat and watched the retreating back of their Potions Professor and immediately burst out laughing. Harry sat confused looking at the faces of everybody. After everybody had gotten all of their laughing out of them the girl sitting to Lei's left said,  
  
"And you're staying with him for the rest of the summer because?!"  
  
"Well I very well couldn't leave poor Harry there alone with him! It'd just be cruel!" Lei said jokingly and winking at Harry.  
  
"Well I think that introductions are in order since Harry here only knows Oliver." "Yeah I was wondering when you were going to get to that Lei, where are your manners? The girl that was the second person over from Lei's right said.  
  
Lei blushed furiously and grabbed the end of her braid and swung it around holding it up for all to see.  
  
"You all have just witnessed another one of Lei McKinny's blonde moments!"  
  
With that said the group again burst out laughing. The first girl who spoke did so again  
  
"Better write that date down guys, because you won't be seeing that again for a long time!"  
  
Lei pretended to scowl at her friend.  
  
After the laughing had died down Lei said  
  
"All right then I guess it's time for introductions. Everybody of course knows Harry but poor Harry here only knows Oliver so I might as well dispense with the pleasantries."  
  
She started with the girl who was sitting to the left of her. "Harry this is Blackcat but we all call her Cat, next to her of course you know is Oliver, beside Oliver is Flare, next to Flare is Kagato, next to Kagato is Alex who is Kagato's girlfriend."  
  
Kagato cleared his throat loudly and interrupted.  
  
"Correction Lei. Fiance"  
  
"Oh that's right, forgive me dear friend?!" Lei feigned begging. "I always do." Kagato responded with a wink.  
  
"Right you are Kagato. Okay, next to Alex is Lilandra but I call her Lil and of course the person sitting between Lil and I is my boyfriend Doug."  
  
A chorus of Hi's and Hellos followed after that. Harry looked over to Oliver and asked  
  
"So how have you been Oliver? I haven't had the chance to talk to you much since you graduated."  
  
Oliver looked back at his former teammate with a slight look of affection.  
  
"I've been good Harry, my team's doing well and I'm really enjoying myself but I miss Hogwarts and our team dearly. So, how have you been?" Oliver inquired  
  
Harry squirmed a bit at the question and glanced over at Lei who caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"I can say that I've been better but I can't wait for this year's quidditch season to get underway though. I really missed playing last year." Harry replied.  
  
He looked over to Lei for a moment and she gave him a look as if to say 'good job'  
  
"I'm sure you've missed it, I'm sure you'll be made captain this year too." Oliver said with a smirk on his face and winked at Harry.  
  
"Maybe, it'd be nice but I just don't know."  
  
The conversation continued for the next 20 minutes and Harry briefly looked over at Lei to find that she was sitting in Doug's lap who currently had his arms wrapped around her slim middle and the two of them watching Cat and Lil have a seemingly pointless argument about something that Harry wasn't sure and didn't want to ask about.  
  
He looked over at Alex and Kagato and they were almost in the same position as Lei and Doug. Oliver got involved in a conversation with Flare and Harry looked back to Alex and Kagato and decided to ask a question.  
  
"Excuse me Kagato, but what year are you and Alex?" Kagato was snapped out of his reverie by Harry's question and responded.  
  
"Alex and I are both 4th Years so we're one year behind you."  
  
Harry sat thinking for a moment and said "It must be nice being in love with somebody and knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with them."  
  
Kagato hugged Alex closer to him who tore her attention away from the other two girls and smiled and laid her head back onto Kagato's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah it is nice Harry, you'll find her one day, I know you will."  
  
He motioned for Harry to lean closer to him and whispered in his ear  
  
"I mean look at Lei and Doug, they've known eachother literally their entire lives and grew up as very close friends and they just started going out last term."  
  
"If you think that Alex and I here are in love, it's nothing compared to those two. They love eachother more than life itself and would go to the ends of the earth for the other. Not that I'm saying that Alex and I wouldn't do the same."  
  
Harry sat back with a grin on his face and nodded to Kagato and focused his attention on Lei and Doug, who was, at the moment, subconsciously playing with the end of Lei's very long braid.  
  
The group of teens were broken out of their reverie by Snape returning who spoke sharply to the group.  
  
"Well, I was expecting to find a make-out session going on here, but I guess not. Come Ms. McKinny and Mr. Potter you've had your time to chat now it's time to go."  
  
The two made no indication of moving anytime soon in sheer teenage defiance of their elder. At this Snape was getting annoyed.  
  
"Mr. Taylor, if you would kindly release your girlfriend from your clutches we have more important matters to attend to. Come along Mr. Potter you can talk to everybody later, but it's time to get back to Hogwarts." Snape added.  
  
Lei reluctantly got up from her boyfriend's lap and bent over and kissed him goodbye and he hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear. Harry stood up slowly and carefully and was helped remain standing by Severus.  
  
"Good day to you all and I hope that your homework will be somewhat satisfactory for my class though I'm sure none of you have started it yet." Snape said scathingly.  
  
"Bye everybody it was nice meeting you. Good to see you again Oliver." Said Harry  
  
"If I don't see you guys before term starts I'll see you all at the banquet and Oliver." Pretending to give him a stern look  
  
"I expect an owl from you telling me what you're up to!" Oliver gave a chuckle at this and said  
  
"Don't worry Lei, I will send you an owl and Harry I'll make sure to send you one every once in a while. Oh and Harry, tell everybody I said hi" He said with a wink.  
  
A chorus of goodbyes followed that and with one last look at the group the seemingly unlikely trio made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They were soon standing in Severus' main chamber at Hogwarts.  
  
After putting their stuff away in Harry's room Lei pulled her trunk from her pocket and had Professor Snape unshrink it. She set it at the end of her bed.  
  
After the early afternoon's excursion Harry was tired and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lei took out her riding pants and started to put them on to go riding.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Snape inquired.  
  
"I'm going out to ride Black, I wasn't aware that I had to ask your permission to go and ride my own personal horse." Lei said with a look of incredulity on her face.  
  
"You may go riding after I talk to you."  
  
Lei sighed and walked out into the main chamber and sat down in one of the armchairs. Snape followed close behind the girl and stood by the fireplace taking the girl in for a brief moment who slightly faltered under her professor's gaze, and looked down at her lap and unconsciously played with the end of her braid.  
  
"Lei, no matter what you tell me I won't believe that nothing was wrong this morning. Now tell me."  
  
Lei sat looking at her lap and took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I've been having nightmares lately, that's all. It's no big deal really."  
  
She put a smile on her face that Snape saw right through.  
  
"I don't believe you, I saw the look in your eyes this morning and to be completely honest it scared me to see them with that look. I've never seen you look that way."  
  
"Professor you really don't need to worry about it, I get nightmares just like anybody else would, it's really nothing to worry about." Lei said unconvincingly.  
  
"All right, but if you have another one while you're here and I catch it then you will tell me what you dreamt about. Is that understood?" Snape said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
"Yes sir." Lei mumbled in return.  
  
The two remained in silence for a few moments and Lei finally spoke up  
  
"May I go riding now sir?"  
  
"Yes you may. It's 3 o'clock now I will have dinner brought at 6 o'clock, I expect you in by then." Snape said softening a bit knowing how much she loved to ride.  
  
"Thank you professor, I'll see you later then." She silently went into hers and Harry's Chamber and emerged a few moments later in her riding pants and boots and left the chambers without saying anything.  
  
*SNAPE'S POV*  
  
He let out an audible sigh as the portrait closed behind his student. He wondered what exactly she got out of riding that horse of hers.  
  
Curious, he decided to follow her and after checking on Harry and casting a charm on him that would alert him if Harry needed help he left his chambers to leave to the grounds. He stepped outside the great oak doors to see a sight.  
  
Lei was perched atop what looked like a completely black horse but had white above its hooves like socks and and a white star on its forehead. Black was the horses name and he knew for a fact that he was Lei's favorite horse. That she'd owned him ever since she was a little girl.  
  
Lei had conjured jumping rails that the muggles used in equestrian horse jumping competitions and was leading her horse with skill.  
  
He stood there transfixed at the sight of the girl atop her horse. After a while she stopped and waved her wand and the rails disappeared and she turned her horse and started to ride around the perimeter of the castle.  
  
He summoned a broomstick and started to fly above his student. He saw her stop for a moment and let her hair out of the braid so it flowed down her back. He watched her continue riding and she did 2 more complete laps around the castle before she stopped her horse by the lake and she tethered it to a tree and she sat down staring at the lake in the shade of the tree.  
  
From above he could see the troubled look on the girls face and the sweat glistening on her forehead from the heat of the day and the exercise.  
  
Curiosity again getting the better of him he landed and dismounted and approached the teenager and adressed her.  
  
"I can tell you have something on your mind, if you want to talk about it you know that I'm here."  
  
Lei snapped out of the trancelike state that she was in to see the slightly concerned look on her professor's face. She shook her head and lowered it to her knees and gripped the back of her head with her hands.  
  
"It's really nothing professor, like I said before I've just had a lot of things on my mind and the nightmares aren't helping things at all."  
  
He nodded and sat down across from the girl and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I don't doubt for one moment that you have things on your mind, but I always find it's easier to talk about them and get them in the open instead of bottling it all up."  
  
This time it was Lei's turn to audibly sigh.  
  
"I know sir, it's just difficult right now. It's getting harder and harder at home and I get the distinct feeling that my parents aren't telling me something and I hate that, we've always been very close and honest about everything and now it seems like they're keeping something from me. When I asked to stay home from going on holiday they agreed right off, and they never do that. They would much rather keep me close. It's the first time I've stayed by myself while they've gone on holiday someplace so I just don't understand. And you know how much I hate it when I don't know or understand something."  
  
"You're right I do Lei, but it's your persistance and diligence that makes people respect you for who you are. You'll figure it out in the end like you always do."  
  
"I know professor it's just so wierd that it's unsettling me, my parents have never kept anything from me my entire life. So, what I'm wondering is, why start now?"  
  
She lowered her voice to a whisper  
  
"I've also been experiencing a few things with my powers that are quite unsettling and I don't know what to make of them, and I've been feeling steadily more ill as each day goes by."  
  
She buried her face in her arms and started to cry  
  
"I just don't know what's happening to me and it's scaring me."  
  
He moved next to the girl and put his arm around her in a comforting way  
  
"How have you been feeling ill? As in what exactly is not feeling right?" He prodded  
  
"Well my joints for one thing have been bothering me. Especially my knees, back, wrists and fingers. I've been waking up more and more during the night hyperventillating from nightmares. And I'm constantly getting headaches, ear and sinus infections. Right now I'm without the infections but they keep coming and going. Polaris can't do anything about the other problems because all he treats is asthma so I don't know what to do. I've also been feeling my magic stirring more and more inside of me like it's bursting to get out"  
  
He sat there for a moment thinking about everything that she just said and finally spoke.  
  
"Lei, you are a very active girl with a lot of talents. Especially musical and artistic talents. I've never seen a dancer quite like you, or a pianist, singer or clarinetist for that matter. With those gifts however come consequences. You're just starting to experience some of these things from everything that you do. I'm not saying that you should stop, I'm just saying that you should get it checked out and talk to somebody about it so you can treat it properly and continue doing what you love."  
  
He lifted her tear-streaked blue eyes to meet his coal black ones.  
  
"All right?"  
  
She wiped her face off and smiled  
  
"All right."  
  
"Now that that's settled I suggest we get inside and see if Mr. Potter has woken up yet and get dinner since it's now 5:30 and it looks like we're in store for another rainstorm." He said  
  
Lei stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants and moved towards Black  
  
"I agree, I'm rather hungry again from all this exercise and talking. It's rather draining you know."  
  
She did a double take  
  
"You left Harry by himself in the chambers?! Are you mad?! What if he needed help with something?!" She shreiked  
  
He held up a hand to stop the tirade and said  
  
"I cast a simple charm on Mr. Potter that in case he got into trouble or woke up or needed anything it would tell me and I'd be back to help him. So don't worry it's taken care of."  
  
Lei stopped and finally said with a slightly suspicious look on her face "All right then, let's go in. I daresay now, I am in need of a shower. Would you like to ride on Black back to the castle?"  
  
"To be completely honest Lei, I've never ridden a horse before in my life."  
  
"No time like the present to learn!" She said with a wink and a mischevious look in her eyes  
  
She dragged him over to Black who was quietly grazing and as they approached the horse straightened all the way up as Lei helped the two get used to eachother.  
  
Finally she helped her professor climb up behind the saddle and she climbed up and sat in the saddle.  
  
"All right then, hold on tight. Black here is a rather fast galloper."  
  
They set off towards the castle and were there in no time.  
  
Lei dismounted off of the horse as he slid down off of the animal as well.  
  
Lei lead the horse over to a makeshift stable and got the horse situated and then the two disappeared into the castle and went back to Harry and the Professor's Dungeon living quarters.  
  
A/N I know that was another long chapter! I'm surprised that that many people reviewed in the short time that I posted the other chapter. now I'm gonna do my thing and respond to the reviewers that have reviewed since the last chapter like the dork that I am! :-P Thursdays Child: Thanks a lot, Glad you like it Teigra: you're right about that one! She's a mischevious one she is! She's nothing like Percy when it comes to being a prefect, she likes to cause just as much mischeif and trouble as the twins, if not more mnemosyne: Thanks, I'm glad that you like this side of Snape, I tried to figured out the best way to bring out that other side, because he really is a complex character and hopefully this chapter shows his more paternal side in dealing with the very different problems of Lei and Harry Luna: *points upward* Hopefully this chapter answered your questions! Melony: Glad you like it, it's my first fic but apparently people say it's good so I'll take their word for it, but I did feel that it was important on her part to tell the whole story, not just bits and pieces of it. 


	9. Chapter Nine More Problems and Revelatio...

A/N: The whole group of people from the last chapter that Lei was with is actually my group of Role play friends on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter Message Boards so those characters belong to my friends and the whole Dumbledore being Lei's daughter later in this chapter is developed out of a role play I did with a friend on the same message boards so it's just something that I decided to put in for fun. I wasn't expecting this many reviews! well now I'll do my thing and respond to those who asked questions Cat: Thanks my friend! And you know I couldn't resist putting our group in the story! Teigra: Thanks, I couldn't resist writing that! Kate: Thanks Hermione JP: Thanks a lot Wink: Thanks a lot, glad you like it, keep checking back Sev: Thanks a lot, and don't worry, all will be revealed in due time, just keep checking back every once in a while ;-) Zorra: Thanks a lot and he'll probably have a real one very soon, I haven't decided yet malexandria: Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you like it and I'll definitely consider posting it on yours, because this is my first fic and I'm not sure exactly where this is going. I will definitely try to check out your stuff but I am very busy, I work and I'm taking summer classes for college so as soon as I have time I promise I will check out your stuff. To answer your question I might have R&H come in very little at the end because I think that I'm going to stop this story at the end of the summer before it gets too long but I'll definitely mention them a little bit.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
The next week passed by uneventfully with Lei helping Harry get used to take his medications on a schedule. Harry steadily started to regain his strength and put on weight. He had a couple of small episodes but nothing major and his temperature was completely back to normal now thankfully.  
  
Severus started to notice that Lei was eating less and less and was looking slightly ill which got him worried after what she told him that afternoon by the lake, but for some reason he dismissed and forgot about it.  
  
Two weeks before term started Severus was summoned and immediately asked Dumbledore down to stay with the two teenagers. It's not that he didn't trust them, he just didn't want to leave 2 teenagers alone in close proximity for however long he was going to be gone which would be at least for a good part of the day.  
  
As soon as Snape left Dumbledore surveyed the teenage girl, who sat on the couch reading a book oblivious to the older wizard in the room. He looked at her like a father would look at their child. Because that is exactly who he was, though she didn't know it.....yet.  
  
He stood there quietly just watching her, enjoying being in the same room with her but not really being with her. She wore a simple baby blue tank top and a pair of plain white shorts. She had her long hair flowing like a sheet down her back with only a simple white headband in it.  
  
Harry was asleep again in his room. He had been out riding Lei's horse again and was rather tired from all of the work that went along from fully taking care of a horse.  
  
Lei believed that if a person was going to learn to ride that they were going to learn how to take care of and maintain a horse as well. There was a whole lot more to than just putting on a saddle and bridle and getting on and jumping over some rails.  
  
Harry, while doing better was still tired rather easily. The poor boy still, more often than not, woke up from having terrible nightmares. Lei and Severus had tried to help him as much as they could, and also tried to calm him, but it had come to giving Harry dreamless sleep potions constantly.  
  
Lei seemed her usual self though anybody who knew her really well knew that something was up. She had received several letters from her friends during the summer and was eager to write them back but skimmed around the details of anything really personal, which was not at all like her.  
  
Dumbledore walked behind the girl and laid a gentle hand on the girl's slim shoulder and she looked up and her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Oh good day Headmaster, I didn't see or hear you. I was just doing a bit of reading for fun."  
  
"Quite all right Ms. McKinny, where might Mr. Potter be?" Dumbledore said  
  
"He's in his room asleep, he had a long morning on Black and it really tired him out." Lei responded and dissolved into a fit of coughing. After she was done she massaged her throat.  
  
"Are you all right child?" he said consernadley  
  
"Yes sir, I've just been feeling a bit off for a while now, it's nothing really. I think it's just my allergies acting up."  
  
She tried to put on a convincing smile but failed miserably.  
  
"You know you've always been able to talk to me if you had any problems or concerns."  
  
"Yes sir I do and appreciate it, but it's really nothing." She responded  
  
The Headmaster sighed inwardly. He hated to see her like this. He had been watching her, her entire life and loved her like a father would who'd been there for her every day of her life.  
  
Dumbledore brought a chair over next to the couch and sat down and decided to strike up a normal conversation.  
  
"So what's that you're reading?"  
  
At this Lei smiled and marked her page and closed the book and showed him the title.  
  
"It's just something that I'm interested in. I was considering trying to get a job at the ministry in the Experimental Charms Department, but I heard that those appointments are hard to come by."  
  
"You're correct about that Lei, but for a student that's as gifted and intelligent as you, I don't think that you'll have a problem in getting an appointment."  
  
Lei blushed at her Headmaster's praise.  
  
"Thank you sir, I always thought it'd be fun because how charms are created has always fascinated me."  
  
She dissolved again into a fit of coughing that really racked her thin frame. At this Dumbledore was getting concerned.  
  
"Are you sure that you're all right?"  
  
"Yes sir, nothing to worry about really." She put her book down on a table that was next to the couch and stood up and swayed a bit and the headmaster rushed over and caught her before she fell to the floor.  
  
"Thank you sir, I've just been feeling a little ill. It's nothing really." she said unconvincingly  
  
"I don't believe that it's nothing, you need to be in bed right now and I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey to take a look at you, you really don't look well and you need to get it taken care of before it gets out of hand."  
  
Too tired to protest Lei said "Yes sir."  
  
The headmaster then helped her back to hers and Harry's chamber to get into bed. He looked over at the boy who was fast asleep holding onto the teddy bear that Lei had given him.  
  
He left and quickly returned with the Matron and she walked into the chamber where the two teenagers were asleep. She quickly asked  
  
"Now which one is it I'm supposed to check?"  
  
The headmaster pointed over to Lei who was currently tossing in her sleep.  
  
"I see then, now you said that she told you that she's been feeling ill. She didn't go into details did she?" the nurse inquired  
  
"No she did not Poppy, she said that it was probably just her allergies acting up. She didn't look well and she almost collapsed when she stood up though."  
  
"All right thank you Headmaster now please leave me to look at her." She said brusquely  
  
"As you wish Poppy, I'll be in the main chamber." He quickly left, softly shutting the door behind him.  
  
The nurse quickly went to work and checked everything over on the girl. She soon made a discovery. She stood up and walked to the main chamber and over to the headmaster who was currently reading a book in one of the armchairs. She adressed the headmaster  
  
"Headmaster I've found something that definitely is not right."  
  
"What have you found Poppy?"  
  
"Well she's got a rather severe ear infection, fever and tonsillitis and I can't take care of that here so we're going to have to take her somewhere for it and it looks like she's lost some weight too."  
  
A darker look comes across the face of the old wizard as he looks to Poppy.  
  
"Well then we best act quickly, where do you suggest we take her?"  
  
"I suggest Saint Andrews because it's better equipped to deal with her illnesses and permanent condition." She said  
  
"All right then, I'll take Harry, and you can take her but you best hurry." he responded.  
  
The matron and Lei disappeared in a transportation spell as the headmaster walked over to Harry and gently shook him. The boy stirred and put on his glasses to see his headmaster.  
  
"Huh? what's going on?" he inquired  
  
"Harry, we have to go to Saint Andrews, there's something wrong with Lei and I don't dare keep you here and send her there alone so come along, we need to go." He said quickly  
  
Harry understood immediately and got out of bed and they both went to the fireplace in the main chambers and within seconds they were standing in the Waiting Area at Saint Andrews Mixed Hospital.  
  
Upon seeing the Headmaster the Matron hurried over and adressed him  
  
"They've taken her into surgery, I don't know how long it'll be before she can be seen but they had to get the tonsils out because that's what was causing her to lose weight from not being able to eat because of the sore throat. Apparently the ear infection had spread so much that they have to do some minor surgery on her ear drum because it was damaged, but that's all that I know right now. But I must get back to Hogwarts, so I bid you good day."  
  
Dumbledore nodded soberly and spoke to the matron  
  
"Good day Poppy and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." With that she disappeared into the fire.  
  
The two sat in silence for what seemed like ages when Harry decided to speak.  
  
"Sir, where did Professor Snape go and is Lei going to be all right? I noticed how sick she looked for the past couple of days."  
  
The headmaster was snapped out of his reverie by the boy's question.  
  
"She should be fine Harry, this is a mixed hospital that caters to witches and wizards along with muggles. We had her brought here because of her muggle condition because they'd be more equipped to deal with it if something went wrong. As to where Severus is, he was summoned and didn't want to have you two left alone all day. How long have you noticed that Lei's been sick and in what way?"  
  
Harry bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow in concentration and responded  
  
"For the past couple of days at least, I noticed that she was eating and drinking less, and rubbing her throat when she thought that nobody was looking and rubbing her temples but she would try and act as if nothing was wrong."  
  
Dumbledore let out a rather audible sigh.  
  
"That's normal for her, she puts everybody else before herself. She would rather take care of everybody else than herself and usually she does let it go this far, though it rarely ever does. She has a very high tolerance for pain and rarely notices until it's gone too far."  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked at all this and Dumbledore picked up on it.  
  
"Do not look so scared dear boy, she should be fine, she's gone through far worse than this and bounced completely back."  
  
At this Harry relaxed a little bit but then another question popped into his head  
  
"Did you leave a note for Professor Snape in case he comes back and we're still gone?"  
  
Dumbledore mentally smacked himself  
  
"No, I forgot." He got up and went over to the fireplace  
  
"I'll be back in a moment."  
  
He went back to Hogwarts and left a note on a very conspicuous location in Severus' chambers saying what happened and where they were and rejoined Harry. He sat down next to the boy and adressed him  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're looking better Harry, you had us all pretty scared when you were first brought in. How have you been feeling? I've been bombarded with owls from Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley wondering where you are."  
  
At the mention of his friends Harry looked directly into his Headmasters eyes  
  
"They've been wondering about me?"  
  
"Indeed they have dear boy, but I told them that you were staying at Hogwarts and were safe and not to worry and that you'd owl them as soon as I told you and you were feeling up to it."  
  
"Thank you sir, now as to how I've been feeling I've been feeling for the most part all right, thanks to Lei and Professor Snape's help mostly."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that they're helping a lot. I was a bit shocked to see Ms. McKinny there upon my arrival this afternoon. Severus never told me that he invited her but I'm surprised that I didn't think of it myself." He said with a small chuckle  
  
"Have you just known Lei since she came to school?" Harry wondered  
  
"No Harry, I've known Lei since the minute she was born though she doesn't know that."  
  
Harry was confused by the statement and the headmaster picked up on it and decided to clarify  
  
"If I tell you something do you promise not to speak a word of it to anybody else, not even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry picked up on the seriousness and gave a nod to show he understood.  
  
"You see, Lei doesn't know it but she was adopted when she was born, and I'm her father. I've watched her her entire life but her parents and I felt that it was something that needed to be kept from her until she graduated from Hogwarts at least or until she turned 18 which is next August."  
  
Harry sat dumbstruck, looking at his headmaster and finally spoke.  
  
"Well now I know where she gets the height from and I see a few of your features in her. The same blue eyes." he said grinning  
  
"Well now you know Harry, but you cannot tell anybody, very few people know the truth and I'd like to keep it that way. All right?"  
  
"Yes sir, I completely understand. You have my word"  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
The two lapsed into silence and sat for some time and suddenly Severus came pouring out of the fireplace and swept over to the Headmaster and Harry.  
  
"What happened to her, where is she?"  
  
"Severus calm down, she's still in surgery last time we heard. She had a case of tonsilitis from a sore throat that caused her to eat less and she had a rather bad ear infection that spread and severely damaged one of her eardrums so they're trying to repair it."  
  
The Potions Master sank down into a chair looking slightly dumbstruck and buried his face in his hands  
  
"I knew that something was a bit off, she told me a few days ago that she's been ill off and on for a while now and for some reason I didn't see it."  
  
"Severus it will do no good blaming yourself now, you know how she is. She tries very hard to hide if anything's wrong with her and she wasn't showing hardly anything according to Harry here. So don't go and blame yourself, there's nothing you could've done about it."  
  
Snape looked up and into the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"You're absolutely right Albus. The past is the past and you can't change it, you just learn from and move forward from it."  
  
"Exactly Severus."  
  
The group again lapsed into silence and some time later a nurse came over and said that Lei was out of surgery and in her room and could be seen.  
  
The group got up and walked to the room where she was and walked in to see Lei laying weakly and still out on her bed with an oxygen mask on her to help her breathe and 2 IV's hooked up and her left ear bandaged up. The 3 sat down in chairs and the doctor entered.  
  
"I'm Doctor McPhereson and I was the head surgeon on the team for Ms. McKinny. I don't know if anybody explained to you yet what was wrong but I will just in case. She had a slight case of tonsilitis that wasn't a direct threat but had to be taken care of because as you obviously saw, she lost weight from not being able to eat because of the sore throat that is associated with it. Her inner eardrum was fairly infected but she shouldn't have any permanent damage to her hearing or balance so that's a good thing. I was mostly concerned about the weight loss but there's nothing that I could do surgically but she is going to be staying here for a few days with an IV hooked up to get some nutrients back in here to get the weight back on. She started to have some problems with her oxygen levels during the operation which is why she's on the mask, I don't know how long it will be before they remove her from it, she was barely breathing on her own after the operation was complete."  
  
The three nodded and Severus moved towards the doctor.  
  
"Are there any instructions as to how to take care of her."  
  
"None yet, they'll give them to you as soon as she's ready to be discharged. Have her parents been informed yet?" the doctor asked  
  
"Not yet, they're on holiday in Romania. I was going to send them an owl them later when I got home."  
  
"Well we'll go ahead and send them an owl, if you have a name I can have it sent."  
  
"Certainly, they're currently at Richard McKinny's and her parents names are Charles and Janet." Snape said  
  
"Thank you, I'll send the owl right out."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Snape said as the doctor walked out of the room.  
  
The three sat in silence with the only sound in the room was the sound of the heart monitor. Only Harry knew how to read these machines slightly so he was left answering a few questions about what they did and were for.  
  
The three sat in silence for a while and late into the evening Lei finally woke up. She was very disoriented and in a lot of pain which was to be expected. A nurse came in and injected some painkillers and a sedative into her IV and informed the three that visiting hours were over and that they could come back in the morning to see her.  
  
The three left and went back to Hogwarts where Harry took a shower and immediately went to bed.  
  
Severus however stayed awake, unable to fall asleep. 


	10. Chapter Ten At Saint Andrews the Next Da...

A/N OMG I'm sooooooo sorry. Here's my explanation for why it's taken me soooooo long to post this chapter. First of all I was really busy with work and second of all when I was almost done with the chapter my mom hard shut down my computer when the chapter was up and running and thus erased the whole bloody thing and now I had to go back and retype the whole thing!! And to top it all off because of that little trick I've been having massive computer issues all week, but I think that I've got the issues taken care of so here's the next chapter so ENJOY!!!!!!! Oh and thank you to all of my faithful and loyal reviewers! I seriously wasn't expecting this many! But I won't get on my hands and knees and beg for reviews like other authors, I only hope if you read and don't review that you like the story  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus stayed up late into the night.  
  
Lei had received several owls that day and he decided to write to her friends and tell them what happened. After all of the letters were complete and the owls had swoooped out of the window back to their owners  
  
Severus went to go take a bath to try and relax himself that helped a little bit but not a lot. He climbed into bed well after midnight only to wake up at his customary time the next morning.  
  
He silently dressed in a simple set of black robes and went to wake up Harry who quickly and quietly got dressed. The two ate a hasty breakfast and by 8am they arrived at Saint Andrews and made their way quietly to Lei's room only to come across a rather frazzled and flustered looking Doug, who was currently trying to get information on the wherabouts and condition of his girlfriend.  
  
"Mr. Taylor if you wish to stop harassing the poor nurse you may follow me and I will take you to Ms. McKinny." Snape said bitingly  
  
Doug gave his professor a look and silently followed the two down the hall and around the corner to Lei's room. The three entered to see that nothing had changed in Lei's condition whatsoever.  
  
Doug immediately went to her side and carefully took the hand that didn't have an IV in it and softly stroked the back of it.  
  
The three boys sat in silence for some time before the doctor entered and went over to Professor Snape and adressed him. "I'm Doctor King and I was the on call doctor all night last night. I should tell you that she had a rough night but is doing slightly better now."  
  
"In what way did she have a rough night?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Well we had some problems regulating her oxygen levels, she kept having problems with her saturation levels but we thankfully didn't have to put her on a ventillator. Her fever started to climb again but it's gone back down a bit though but is still pretty high. I don't know how long it will be before she wakes up but hopefully it will be soon but she is fighting off a great deal of infection and needs all the rest that she can get." The doctor replied.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Severus replied  
  
"Anytime, if she wakes up or anything changes immediately call me."  
  
"I will." Snape said  
  
With that said the doctor left the room and the 3 boys lapsed into silence. Around lunchtime the group of Lei's friends from Diagon Alley, minus Oliver and plus another one of her friends Ally, arrived.  
  
As the majority of the group situated themselves around the room Cat, being the diplomatic one of the group, walked over to Professor Snape and adressed him.  
  
"We all appreciate you telling us and just wanted to say thank you for it."  
  
With that said she made her way over to Doug and laid a hand on his shoulder and he breifly looked up into his friend's eyes and gave a weak smile and turned his attention back to Lei only to be met by pain and relief filled blue eyes.  
  
Immediately the look on Doug's face softened and leaned forward and gently kissed her still scorching forehead and whispered into her ear  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, you had me scared for a little bit there."  
  
She gave him a weak smile in return but said nothing.  
  
"Are you in pain sweetie?" Doug asked She nodded and her other hand that wasn't in Doug's hand pointed first to her head then her left knee. Doug gave Lei's hand a squeeze and said  
  
"Be right back, don't worry." He left and returned a few moments later with Dr. King who went to check Lei then said  
  
"You're hurting in your head and your left knee?"  
  
Lei nodded and the doctor drew out a needle that had a painkiller in it and injected it. The effects were almost instantaneous and the look on Lei's face softened but still had a bit of pain in her eyes. The doctor asked  
  
"Is that better?" Lei raised her hand and tilted it side to side to show that it sort of was. The doctor asked  
  
"Where does it still hurt?" She pointed to her knee. The doctor tried to bend it a little but even when it was slightly bent Lei cried out weakly in agony.  
  
Immediately the leg was set flat again and the doctor started to examine the area and soon found the problem. He turned to adress the group who was waiting anxiously.  
  
"Well it seems that Ms. McKinny has a cyst in her knee that needs to be drained. Now I'm sorry but the only person that can stay in here while this is being done is Professor Snape because you have to be 18 years old to be present while this takes place but as soon as it's done you can all come back in. All right?"  
  
The teenagers nodded and quietly exited the room. Doug gave Lei's hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead again and left last.  
  
The doctor left and came back in with a nurse and the necessary supplies as Snape moved to the chair next to Lei and took her hand and said  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay right here with you the whole time and it'll be over before you know it."  
  
Lei weakly smiled and nodded in return and winced and squeezed her eyes shut and a small tear leaked out when the needle was inserted.  
  
It was a well known fact that Lei wasn't scared of needles because she had been stuck with so many in her life, but it didn't mean that she had to be happy about being stuck with them.  
  
As the tear leaked out Severus reached up and brushed the tear away and softly stroked the girl's hair and whispered quietly in her ear all the while still holding onto her hand that now had it gripped quite tightly from the pain that she was in.  
  
Outside the room stood the group of teenagers all with identical looks of shock from the actions of their, thought to be, nasty and cold Potions Master.  
  
Thirty minutes later the cyst was completely drained and Lei's knee was back to as normal as it was expected to be and the teenagers were allowed back in only to find their professor still holding onto Lei's hand and the girl asleep, clearly exhausted from everything.  
  
Snape got up and reliquished his hold on Lei's hand, surrendering it to Doug and went back to standing in the shadows that were gathering in the corner of the room.  
  
The group of teenagers knew better than to say anything to the Professor out of fear of several things, so they just pushed what they had seen into the far recesses of their brains but still thinking about several things.  
  
As the students sat quietly around the room Severus stood by himself thinking about several things as well. He had so many conflicting emotions inside of him he didn't know quite what to make of them.  
  
He was one of the very few people that knew of Lei's true parentage, he also knew everything about her as in what she lived with day in and day out. It stretched far deeper than just asthma. He cared about her.  
  
It tore at his heart to see her like this and it also tore him inside out thinking that he could've prevented it. But his voice of common sense that sounded oddly like Albus kicked in and said  
  
'Yes, but Albus said it himself that you know how she is and that you really couldn't have known and now you're doing all you can for her.'  
  
He mentally smacked himself and gave into the voice knowing that it was right. As the afternoon progressed Lei's friends left because they had to return home but promised to be back the next day.  
  
By six o'clock only Harry and Severus remained. Lei hadn't woken up again all afternoon but there was no need for concern. In fact, her saturation levels were up and were almost back to normal and her fever was slowly but steadily going down with the aid of the medications. Finally Harry couldn't stand the silence anymore and asked "Professor, could I ask you a question?"  
  
Severus was snapped out of his reverie by the boy's question and replied  
  
"You already asked one, but you may ask another."  
  
Harry decided not to make a smart aleck remark and continued  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that Lei's been through worse than this but bounced back. Well what exactly has she gone through that could be any worse than what she's been through to put her into her current condition?"  
  
Snape was taken slightly aback by the boy's question and thought to himself for a moment, questioning if he really should tell the boy exactly what the girl had been through. Though, Harry was a pretty strong person, having gone through quite a bit himself in his short life so he decided to tell him.  
  
He took a deep breath and sat down in a chair by Lei's bed and looked at the girl who was still sleeping peacefully and began.  
  
"Well you see, being born premature of course had its effects on her, it made her naturally weaker than say a person who was born from a full term. Not all of her organs were properly developed when she was born, that's why most premies have a lot of lasting problems."  
  
"Lei's lungs were underdeveloped which opened the door for the pneumonia that caused her asthma. She has a very weak immune system which makes her even more prone to common illnesses. She takes medication to strengthen it, but it only helps a little but enough to necessitate her taking it. Also, if she should get sick, which happens quite often, it takes her longer to heal from it."  
  
"She has severe cartilege deficiencies in all of her joints, if I remember correctly she has almost none which is very dangerous. She also has rather bad muscle problems as well, especially in her back and legs. She has horrible muscle spasms that are actually quite painful for her. She's also on medication for that."  
  
"Also because she's so artistically inclined, she has problems associated with that. I believe that she has tendonitis in both of her wrists from clarinet playing. Tennis Elbow and arthritis in half of her fingers from playing piano for so many years and carpal tunnel syndrome as well. She takes anti-inflammatories to control those things. Also because she's a dancer she has problems with her knees and ankles as well."  
  
"Have you ever seen her taking her medications?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said "No sir, she never let me."  
  
"And for good reason my dear boy. She doesn't like people to know just how much is wrong with her, she tries to live her life as best and to the fullest as she can. She doesn't like to burden other people with her problems, she'd rather help other people with theirs."  
  
"Inside that girl is a heart of gold and she is one of the most wonderful people that a person could ever meet. She is an incredibly intelligent, gifted and beautiful girl who doesn't let anything stand in her way."  
  
Severus paused for a moment and took another deep breath and continued.  
  
"She spent her entire childhood being sheltered by her parents. Being dragged from doctor to doctor in hopes of solving all of her other problems, but to no avail. She spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals as well."  
  
"She finally told her parents right before she came to Hogwarts that she had had enough, that she just wanted them to accept what was wrong with her, because she had accepted it a long time before then. Basically she wanted her parents to accept her for who she was, and that included all of the problems."  
  
"It took them a while to accept it but they eventually did because they love her dearly and only want the best for her, and up until then they thought that they were trying to get the best for her. But deep down they knew that it wasn't going to work and it was making her miserable."  
  
He paused again for a moment then continued  
  
"Her parents are truly wonderful people, very supportive of all of their children and have given them everything and anything they could've wanted and Lei has always been given the best care available no matter what the cost."  
  
"I'm not sure if Lei has told you, but she comes from a very well off family. I believe that her family is wealthier than the Malfoy's and you and I both know, that that says something. She also comes from a long line of very powerful witches and wizards and she is trying her best to live up to her family honor."  
  
"She might be the youngest and only girl, but she is still just as important and she knows that and that's why she doesn't let anything get in her way. She deals with these things day in and day out and will continue to do so for the rest of her life, but she does it because she knows that she doesn't have a choice and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And what she wants more than anything is to make her parents proud and uphold the family honor."  
  
Having finished his little speech he looked back to the girl who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of what had just transpired at her bedside.  
  
Harry sat in a shocked silence and his eyes fell back onto the girl laying in the bed. The two continued to sit in silence and watch her until Harry broke the silence again.  
  
"Sir, do you know about Lei's parents? I mean do you....."  
  
He trailed off not knowing how to finish the question but Severus knew exactly what the boy had meant.  
  
"Yes I do Harry, but as I'm sure Dumbledore has told you, Lei and nobody else is not to know."  
  
"Yes, I know sir. I was just curious is all."  
  
"That's quite all right Harry, curiosity is a natural thing and Dumbledore told me right before Lei came for her first year at Hogwarts, but that didn't change anything about how I viewed her as a person. I will not however reveal who else knows this secret but I can tell you that only one other person knows outside of her family and everybody who does know intends to keep it that way."  
  
"Yes sir, so do I. I never go back on my word."  
  
"Are you sure that you're not a Hufflepuff with loyalty like that?" Snape said with a slight smirk.  
  
"No sir!" Harry said slightly loudly then softly he said "To be completely honest the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I begged it not to."  
  
At this Severus raised his eyebrows at the boy and said  
  
"Really? That's quite interesting."  
  
The two again lapsed into silence and before they knew it the nurse came in and told the two that visiting hours were over.  
  
They left and were back in Severus' chambers within minutes and the two ate a late dinner in silence and then retired to their respective rooms for the night.  
  
A/N: WOW! That was yet another long chapter! I can't believe I wrote that much, but hopefully this should appease everybody that's been waiting with I'm sure, bated breath. I'll get to work on chapter 11 because I have all this week off of work so the wait shouldn't be nearly as long as it was for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get up but it was kind of unavoidable. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Harry and Sev have a chat

A/N: Well here's chapter 11, I figured I'd start it now and then post it when I'm done. I'll be away from my computer for 2 days so don't kill me, but hopefully this chapter should be up by friday. (It's wednesday now) now I'll do my thing and respond to all of those reviewers who seem to have bombarded me! :-) *Nicky: She is a supportive character but because she's an original character I felt that some background information was needed to get the full understanding of the character. Otherwise she'd just be there and nobody would know where she was coming from on a lot of things, thus making her a 2-D character and I don't like 2-D characters so I decided to shift the focus to her for a little while but the focus will be returning to Harry and Sev soon, so don't worry I wasn't going to have Lei remain the main focus, I just felt like having a break and throwing another twist into the story. *Kate: Thanks a lot and hopefully this chapter or the next will answer your question. I'm going to do a couple of things to bring the main attention back to Harry and Sev and their interraction and relationship. *Jayde Moon: I thank you very much *Eleanor: Thank you for the compliment and thinking that I should be an author but really, this is just something that I'm doing for fun. I'm really a theatre and opera major in college and this is just something that I do in my spare time that I enjoy. This is my first ever attempt at a fic and am surprised that it's gotten such an overall good reception. Oh and yes, I'm a Born, Bred, and Proud American but my sister-in-law is British *Luna: I'm gonna go more in depth on that subject this chapter. I didn't elaborate in the last chapter for the sake of time, I wanted it to be done and posted but I'm not leaving it alone, it will become a major subject in this and coming chapters. *Arabella: As I said to Nicky already, I focused on Lei for a while because this is a completely original character and I felt the need to give her a life to go along with her name. Because without anything to support the name it's just a 2-D character and as I already said, I hate 2-D characters. As a theatre student I am taught to create a life for a character. My acting teacher once told me that the character doesn't know that they're not alive and that their life hasn't been lived up until that very second that they appear on stage. I was also always taught to create previous circumstances, as in events in that person's life to shape and mold who that person is. I felt the need to give Lei's previous circumstances in such detail and focus because that throws out into the open why she is the way she is, so that way she isn't just a name and an empty person there with Harry and Sev. Oh and to be completely honest, the whole beta-reading is completely foreign to me as in I don't know what they do or anything, I guess I'm just dumb like that, but if it'll kill my blatantly obvious "Americanisms" as you eloquently put it, I'd appreciate it, because my sister-in-law may be British but she doesn't use very much terminology having lived in the States for the last 10 years and being married to an American. Oh and you're more than welcome to post it on your website. In fact, I'm honored that you asked me. *Prophetess: *grins and points down* THERE IT IS!!!!!!!! *Cat: Thank you my friend! And you know I will, and you'd better to! ;-) *Zorra: Thanks and yes you're right about me mentioning that Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin. That's going to become a rather large factor in Harry and Sev's relationship from now on but for sake of time and wanting the chapter to be done and posted I just left it at that.  
  
*puts hands over head as if expecting things to be thrown at her but slowly lowers them as they don't come*  
  
Well now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next 2 days passed uneventfully and after the time had passed Lei was released and brought back to Hogwarts looking and feeling much better.  
  
Since Harry's original confession of almost being sorted into Slytherin, the topic had been completely avoided and left alone, but it was still something that burned and screamed inside of Severus' head to get out and discuss but had left it alone given the circumstances.  
  
After they returned to Hogwarts Lei became very busy and scarce working on a project for her Ancient Runes class and spent almost all of her time in the Library working on it.  
  
This of course left Harry and Severus alone who had thankfully moved past the sarcastic remarks but Severus wasn't sure quite how to go about discussing it.  
  
He was surprised one rainy afternoon when Harry approached him as he sat at his desk working on lesson plans for the coming term, which he was almost done with.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Severus looked up from his work and replied "Yes, do you need something Harry?"  
  
"Well actually sir, I do. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Harry replied. Snape reguarded the boy for a moment and said  
  
"As soon as I'm done with these lesson plans which shouldn't take more than 45 minutes. Have you completed all of your homework for the start of term?"  
  
A guilty look appeared on Harry's face before he lowered it to the floor and mumbled  
  
"No sir, I haven't quite finished my History of Magic essay, but it's almost done."  
  
"Well then go finish it and I'll be in as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With that Harry disappeared back to his room to finish his essay.  
  
As promised, as soon as Snape was done with his plans he walked into Harry's room just as the boy threw down his quill in satisfaction and said, unaware that anyone else was in the room  
  
"Halleluja! I'm done!"  
  
Severus loudly cleared his throat and Harry's head whipped around in surprise to see his professor have a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Feels good to have all of your homework done, doesn't it?"  
  
A happily guilty look appeared on Harry's face and admitted  
  
"Yes it does sir, now I don't have to worry."  
  
"Exactly my point my dear boy, now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Harry got up from his desk and moved over to his bed and sat down on it and folded his legs indian style and grabbed his teddy bear and hugged it in his lap and took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Well, you see sir, it just kind of irked me that day when I told you that I was almost sorted into Slytherin and then you just kind of left it alone and your reaction kind of confused me."  
  
Severus was not taken aback in the least because he knew that this was coming, he just wasn't sure which one was going to bring it up.  
  
He moved over to an armchair and sat down and thought for a few moments as Harry became steadily more nervous. He noticed this nervousness and said  
  
"Harry, there's no reason for you to be getting nervous I'm just trying to figure out exactly how to word my response."  
  
A sheepish look came across Harry's face before he nodded and lowered it. After another moment Severus made his reponse.  
  
"The reason that I didn't make such a big deal at the time that you told me was because of given the circumstances. I didn't think that it was the time to have a lengthy discussion about it. But now is a very good time to have the discussion. Do you know why you were almost sorted into my house?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and said "I...I think it's because when Voldemort cursed me, he transfered some of his power to me and that was what made me a parseltongue and the fact that he's the heir of Slytherin made the hat recognise the Slytherin inside of me. But I begged it not to put me in Slytherin so it put me into Gryffindor."  
  
Severus nodded and sat thinking for a few moments taking everything that was just said in. It was all pretty confusing and conflicting. He never realised just how close he came to having The Boy Who Lived in his house. He took a deep breath and said  
  
"Harry, are you under the impression that I hate you?"  
  
That question completely caught Harry off guard and his head shot up and he looked shocked into his professors eyes and mumbled  
  
"Yes."  
  
Even though it was mumbled, Severus still caught the answer and said  
  
"Well I don't. The whole reason that I have to treat you in class like I do is because as you know, I was a Death Eater, who turned spy, but the Death Eaters and Voldemort are currently unaware. However, most of my students parents are Death Eaters and are in very close contact with their children and Voldemort. I have to treat you like I hate you because you're the one who originally caused Voldemort to lose his powers which put the Death Eaters all in very compromising situations and naturally they all hate you because of that. I have to keep up the act to try and convince them that I am still loyal to the Dark Lord. Do you understand all of this?"  
  
Harry nodded to show that he did  
  
"Good, just know that I don't hate you. There are many more and other people in this world that are far more deserving of my hate than you."  
  
Harry nodded but was still confused slightly  
  
"But didn't you hate my father?"  
  
Now Severus knew that this would come up and said  
  
"I strongly disliked your father, but I did not hate him. I disliked him because he took something from me that I wanted and it also didn't help that he was constantly pulling pranks and making fun of me."  
  
Now Harry was curious.  
  
"What did he take from you if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Severus slightly smiled and said  
  
"No I don't mind you asking. He took your mother to be exact. As it turns out we actually dated while at Hogwarts and were actually married for a short time. I was forced to join the Death Eaters and Voldemort found out that I was married to your mother and basically said that if I didn't terminate the marriage that he would kill her. So with this in mind we divorced and she went straight to your father."  
  
Now this completely shocked Harry, he never pictured Snape actually being in love with somebody, let alone his own mother. Seeing the boys shock Severus decided to clarify  
  
"Your mother was the only person who saw through my facade and made an effort to get to know me, even though I was a Slytherin. Your mother was well known and liked by all houses, not just her own. She had several friends from different houses in fact."  
  
Harry suddenly understood and nodded to show that he did as Severus continued  
  
"That's why I have both feelings of love and dislike for you. Because you're part of James, whom I disliked. But you're also a part of Lily, whom I deeply loved."  
  
This was all very new and conflicting for Harry but deep down he knew that it was true. He looked up into his professors eyes and nodded. Deciding to change the subject Harry said,  
  
"I will never understand how Lei can keep going like she does."  
  
"To be completely honest Harry, nobody does. That girl is one of the strongest willed people you will ever meet. She literally goes through Hell and still keeps going."  
  
"I mean, I just don't understand how she can have something that serious happen to her and then come back and just act and behave as if it's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing to her Harry, it's just the way that she is. Remember what I told you that day in the Hospital. She's used to all this stuff happening and still keeps going. She has a deep love for life and intends on living it to the fullest. So I just say, observe her. Learn from her."  
  
Harry nodded as Severus looked at his watch noting that it was time for dinner. He rose and said  
  
"Well I think it's time to rescue Ms. McKinny from the library and eat dinner. Don't you agree?"  
  
Harry's stomach gave a loud growl to show that he definitely agreed and stood up as well.  
  
"Definitely, shall I get her. Or do you want to go get her?"  
  
"Why don't we both get her? She hates being interrupted when she's studying but gets so completely immersed in it that it's truly hilarious to sneak up on her and scare her."  
  
Severus said with a slight look of mischief on his face.  
  
Harry picking up on this mischeif said "All right then, let's go."  
  
The two left the chambers to go to the library to get Lei to eat dinner.  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, first it was the fact that ff.n was down because of that software install but I also had a rather bad case of writer's block. I don't know how bad this chapter sucked but I think it sort a sucked. Reviews are great but please be nice about bashing me!!! Keep in mind that this is my first fic!!!!! Next chapter hopefully shouldn't take as long to get up, that is if you all want another chapter. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Plans for Revenge

Chapter12 The Plans  
  
The next couple of days passed by uneventfully. True to Severus' word, Lei was scared out of her wits when she was disturbed in the library that evening.  
  
That fright turned very quickly into anger having been interrupted in her sanctuary and threatened to hex them into the next century.  
  
Now her project was complete and there were still 5 days left until the start of term. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was too hot to go outside and ride Black.  
  
We find Severus sprawled out on the couch with one leg up on the back of it and one arm dangling over the side, Lei lounging sideways in an armchair and Harry sprawled out in a spread eagle position on the floor in the main chamber at 2 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Lei, who was clad in a pair of white jeans shorts and a pink tank top that had 'Princess' with silver winking stars surrounding the word. Her hair was done in princess anne braids (they're 2 french pigtails that are joined at the base of the neck and braided the rest of the way as a single braid, just for reference) decided to break the silence.  
  
"I am soooooooo bored."  
  
"Join the club Lei." Said Harry who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt sporting the words 'What are you looking at?' On the front and if you could see the back it would say 'Quit following me!'  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Severus drawled as he sat in a pair of stonewashed blue jeans and a t-shirt sporting the saying 'Got Potions?'  
  
"Nothing, just felt like stating the obvious." replied Lei lazily  
  
The group lapsed again into silence for several more minutes. Then, Severus propped himself up on his elbows from his lounging position on the couch and said  
  
"Well you know what we could do."  
  
Lei and Harry's gazes settled on their professor.  
  
"We could plan revenge on the Dursleys. I've been wanting to that for some time now."  
  
The two students got slightly shocked looks on their face from the fact that their teacher suggested pulling a prank for revenge.  
  
Immediately those shocked looks faded to extreme mischief. Harry decided to speak first  
  
"Sir, why do you want to get revenge on the Dursleys?"  
  
"Well I think that should be obvious Mr. Potter. You see the day that I came to get you I promised that I would be back and the consequences would not be pretty."  
  
"Because you see, nobody....short of Voldemort deserves to be treated like that. Especially a child. I would think that you would jump at the chance to get them back after all these years."  
  
"Well, actually sir I do want to get them back but I'm not sure quite what to do with them."  
  
"Well, you have the top witch in her year sitting right here at your disposal and I was almost as big a prankster as your father and his friends when I was a student."  
  
"That's right Harry, I might be a prefect but I've pulled my fair share of pranks in my time here. And I still pull them now."  
  
Lei immediately clamped her hand over her mouth after that last bit and stared wide eyed at her professor who raised an eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look and said  
  
"Now? Why Ms. McKinny, I never knew."  
  
She quickly got over her fear and lowered her hands and said  
  
"Well that's the good thing about being a prefect. Nobody ever suspects you. How do you think I kept the Weasley Twins in line? I was their favorite prank subject so naturally I wanted to get them back. It helps to have brains to go along with mischevity."  
  
She said with a grin and a wink.  
  
"Clearly it does Ms. McKinny, clearly it does. Now, what shall we do to those pathetic muggles?"  
  
Lei and Harry started to think as Lei said  
  
"Let me think for a moment."  
  
The three sat in silence for a few minutes and Lei perked up and said  
  
"I've got an idea!"  
  
The boys sat up and Harry said  
  
"Care to share then Lei?"  
  
"Of course my dear boy. Now you have a cousin and he's your age right? And you also say that he's rather ugly and overweight, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded as Lei continued  
  
"Well I could always pretend to be a Muggle and flirt with but not necessarilly seduce him because that would just be wrong, but I could slightly lead him on a bit. Then after I've got him good and going I could do this charm that I've been toying with lately."  
  
"Toying with Lei?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Professor, I've been secretly developing charms for years. I'm quite good at it. I'm working in the Department for the Experimental Charms at the Ministry once I graduate. I just got the appointment letter yesterday."  
  
She said as she blushed and shyly looked to the floor.  
  
"Well I have to say congratulations Lei, those appointments are very hard to come by."  
  
"Yes I know professor, but I had some rather good recommendations from the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick but back to the task at hand."  
  
"Yes, I like what I hear so far because Dudley could never get a girl and to be frank Lei, you're drop dead gorgeous so that would clinch it even more. Now tell me about this charm of yours."  
  
Lei blushed a bit before a delightfully mischevious look came onto her face and said  
  
"Well Mr. Potter I will only tell you if Professor Snape here promises not to tell anybody about the fact that I've developed this charm."  
  
"You have my word Lei, continue. I would like to know as well."  
  
Her customary look of mischief came onto her face as she started to speak.  
  
"Well I've been toying with a combination charm that transfigures a human into an animal and makes it behave with that animal's natural instinct. I was thinking of turning Dudley into something like a Chipmunk since he already has the fat face to go with the animal."  
  
With the idea Severus and Harry were shaking in laughter. Between laughs Harry said  
  
"Well that would be great Lei, but what about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"I was getting to that next Harry, this is where you two come in. Professor, kindly shut up so I can tell you the next part, if you're laughing at this, you're going to die laughing after this next bit!"  
  
Severus promptly shut his mouth and the two gave their undivided attention to Lei.  
  
"Well now that I have your attention, I'll continue." She said receiving glares from the two but kept their mouths shut.  
  
"Professor, I wanted you to do the same charm on Harry's Uncle and turn him into a mouse. Harry, I want you to do the charm on your Aunt and turn her into a cat."  
  
The two boys looked slightly bewildered but kept their mouths shut and waited for what was sure to come next.  
  
"Now you remember that I told you that when this charm is performed that the person transfigured into an animal would acquire that animals natural instincts, right?"  
  
The two nodded and Lei continued  
  
"Well as soon as your Aunt is transfigured Harry, she'll start to hunt your uncle and cousin, and your uncle will of course try to hide and find food and your cousin will start eating anything that looks like nuts or wood in site and then when he discovers that your aunt is hunting him he'll try to hide."  
  
The two boys looked at Lei and then at eachother then back to Lei and they burst out laughing. Sev fell off of the couch he was laughing so hard and Harry could hardly take a breath and soon Lei joined into the laughing fit.  
  
They laughed like this for a good 10-15 minutes and when they finally stopped Harry was wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and said  
  
"Lei that is pure genius."  
  
Sev himself actually wiped away a couple of tears himself and said  
  
"I would have to agree with Harry, that is absolutely brilliant! Just don't let the Weasley Twins find out about it, or it'll be mayhem in this school!"  
  
Lei got a mischevious secretive look on her face  
  
"There are only three people at this school besides you two who know that I develop charms and 1 of them doesn't have enough magical power to perform them so not to worry, my friends are very trustworthy but, you two have to swear that you will tell nobody, I could get in big trouble with the ministry if they find out."  
  
"We've already sworn to keep our mouths shut Lei, so don't worry about it." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, don't worry your secret's safe with us. And it won't be a secret for much longer I daresay." Sev responded.  
  
"Well clearly since you both like my idea, when do you propose we do it?" "Well why don't we go tonight and get it done and overwith so when news finally reaches the Ministry about it school will have started. Now Lei, can you make sure that the cat will not eat the mouse and chipmunk once they are eventually found?"  
  
Lei sat for a moment and furrowed her brow in deep concentration, thinking hard and fast and finally said.  
  
"I'd have to make a minor adjustment to the charm but I know I can do it. When did we want to leave?"  
  
"Well Harry what happens in the evenings after your uncle returns from work?" Severus inquired  
  
"Uncle Vernon gets home from work promptly at 6pm sharp. They eat dinner from 6 to 6:30 or 6:45 then Dudley goes and watches television and Uncle Vernon goes to the sitting room where the liquor cabinet is and basically drinks for a while and Aunt Petunia goes and cleans up the kitchen and then to the Parlor to read. This goes on until about 10:30pm when they usually go up to bed with Uncle Vernon sufficiently sloshed."  
  
Severus sat thinking for a moment and finally said  
  
"Well I think that we should do it at about 8:30pm. Lei do you think you can have the charm re-worked by then?"  
  
"Oh that'll be easy professor, I can have it done in not even an hour, it's nothing too difficult. I've had to re-work spells and charms that I've created quite often but this actually is a bit challenging for me and will take me a little bit of time."  
  
"Good, then it's settled. I'm going to have to Apparate the both of you there because we obviously can't go in by Floo and it'll take too long to fly or ride there." Severus said  
  
Lei clasped her hands together and said "All right, it's settled then. I think we should be ready to go by 8:15"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Now Lei, how exactly are you planning on seducing our young Mr. Dursley?"  
  
A delightfully evil and mischevious look came on her face and said  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Actually yes, since I did ask." Severus responded  
  
"Well that's for me to know and you to find out" She responded with a wink.  
  
"A girl as pretty as me learns a few tricks about leading guys on"  
  
Severus raised an appraising eyebrow and said  
  
"Clearly."  
  
Now that the preparations were in order the group again lapsed into silence and eventually they all fell asleep from boredom (a/n sorry, I know it's lame but it's all I can think of to pass the time)  
  
Severus woke up first at 5:30 and went ahead and ordered their dinner then went to wake the two teenagers.  
  
Lei woke up with a massive crick in her neck from sleeping sideways in the armchair and as she massaged the spot to loosen up the muscles  
  
Severus whispered  
  
"Why don't we tickle him awake?"  
  
A mischevious glint came into the girls eyes and with a positively evil grin and nodded and the two made their way over to the still slumbering teenager and attacked and tickled the poor boy mercilessly who was screaming and laughing at the same time from the assault and managed to choke out  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up!! STOP ALREADY!!!!!!"  
  
The two relinquished their hold on the boy who sat up and looked at his attackers who had seemingly innocent and unassuming looks on their faces as he spoke  
  
"And you felt the need to wake me up that way because?"  
  
The two shrugged and Lei said  
  
"Well, Professor here has been wanting to do that since the day that he brought you here but I convinced him to not do it while you were still ill and recovering. But now that you're better again it's fair game!" She said with a wink.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the two people and said  
  
"I'm hungry and Lei have you fixed that spell yet?"  
  
"I'm hungry too Harry and no I haven't, I just got woken up myself. But I'm going to do it now before dinner arrives. It shouldn't take me too long because I have to get ready to go."  
  
With that said Lei retreated into hers and Harry's bedchambers and the sounds of charm alterations were soon heard.  
  
At 6 o'clock a house elf arrived with the Trio's dinner and Sev went to go get Lei.  
  
Upon opening the door a small explosion occured and after the smoke cleared Lei was to be found standing in the middle of the room looking rather sheepish.  
  
"Well, I guess I did something wrong. Oh well, I take it that dinner has arrived?"  
  
Severus supressed a chuckle at the sight of the side effect of the spell backfire because now Lei was sporting a shiny, long black cat's tail.  
  
"You would be correct Ms. McKinny and are you all right?"  
  
"Oh I'm quite fine professor, thank you. I just did something wrong so I'll have to go back after dinner's over and try and figure out just what I did. But everything is going fine. I'm almost done with it."  
  
"Good. Come on, the food's getting cold."  
  
She mockingly salutes her professor and said  
  
"Yes sir, Professor Sir!"  
  
"Oh shut it you!" With his usual edge and venom in his voice as the two made their way back into the main chamber to find Harry waiting for them.  
  
Upon seeing the tail he sucessfully hid his smile and surpressed his own chuckle as the three dug into their food.  
  
A/N Special thanks to my good friend Blackcat aka Cat for the developing of the charm, its side effects of the backfire and Harry and Sev's t-shirt sayings!!!!! Reviews would be great people! I truly love them and find myself needing them to keep writing in this late stage in the game of the story. Next chapter shouldn't take too long, it's where they go and actually pull the prank. I will be stopping this fic at the end of the first week of term because I don't know where to go after that point and out of fear that it'll be really really really long. This story has taken a lot out of me to write and I love and appreciate all the people who have reviewed thus far but I'm ending it at the end of the summer. Maybe there'll be a sequel but I'm not sure. It won't be before the 5th book comes out at least I think. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Preparations for Reveng...

A/N: I'll go ahead and do my thing and respond  
  
Ally sweetie! You're one of my good friends in the CR and I love you to pieces and thanks for the support kid-o  
  
Mara456 Thank you so much and the next chapter will be coming out soon, it's still forming up in my brain I just have to type it at this point  
  
Prophetess of Hearts It was a fluke and a screw up that Lei got that tail so I'm not entirely sure how she got it. it was a simple backfire but yes, there is a time limit on the charm. Lei's charms always do, she's very careful about that so there won't be any dealings with the ministry and the ministry will never find out who did it because there'll be 3 different people's magical signatures at that house. ;-)  
  
Arabella You've always been a faithful reviewer and I love you for it, I might consider doing a sequal to this story it's just that I have no idea where to go from here. I was thinking of doing a story to Severitus' challenge in Snape being Harry's father and that might be a decent sequal because of the relationship that they had this summer but I'm not totally sure. We'll see. And thank you so much for posting my fic on your site, I really didn't think that it was that good to post anywhere else.   
  
Kate You've also been another one of my faithful reviewers and I love you for it too! I appreciate the support so thank you sweetie and the next chapter will be up hopefully soon  
  
oh and to anybody who wants to can email me at Lmacombe@su.edu   
I have a ton of days off from work this week so the next chapter should hopefully be up i nthe next couple of days. hugs and kisses to all of my faithful reviewers, I love you all. I couldn't have made it this far probably without you guys.  
  
*this next note is for Countess Twizzler and Gryffinpuff.  
First of all let me establish something with you two. I'm sorry that   
you don't like my story. But since you bothered to finish my 'bit of  
trash' as you both so put it in as many words I'll respond to you.  
I've never written before, so I'm sorry if there's some errors. I'm not  
an English or writing major so my writing skills aren't the greatest.  
If you bothered to read my profile it'd state that I'm a musician and  
actress. I speak and sing the writing. I don't write the speaking.   
I'm sorry if you're offended about my approaches of writing.   
Gryffinpuff, I will not trash this story because I don't want to, most   
people's first fics are pretty bad. I personally think that it lacks a   
lot and believe me when I say it that major revisions and revamping   
will be done to this story in the coming days and weeks. I will not go  
into the details of my personal life because frankly that's nobody's   
business but mine, my family and my very close friends. And if you   
think that my story is sick, I've read some truly sick ones that are  
written far worse than mine and are so far from the original characters  
it's not funny, but I don't go out and rip every single one of them   
apart just because I don't like the subject material. At least I   
remotely stayed true to the charries. But if I wrote it exactly like  
JK then it wouldn't be my story! I am an american citizen and on a   
document called the United States Constitution there's a little thing  
called 'freedom of press' which basically says that I can write what  
I darned well please. I can do whatever I want with these charries   
because except for Lei and the doctors, I don't own them and as stated  
in the disclaimer I don't claim to own them, but I can do whatever I   
want with the charries short of calling them mine! I'm sorry if you  
don't agree with my interpretation of JK's charries but frankly I don't  
give a care, in case you didn't notice! If you don't like it, don't   
read it! It's as simple as that. There are tons of fics on this site   
that I regret reading but I don't go and completely trash the authors  
because this is their work and interpretation and it's not my place,  
nor is it yours to trash it! Heaven help you if you ever write a story  
that people don't like. I don't pretend to be a 'fearless writer' as   
Countess so eloquently put it, and don't you ever think that I do think  
that I am one! All right, I'm done ranting at this point and I   
apologize for not writing a story that you like. But then again, I   
can't please everybody.   
  
All right, I'm sorry that the rest of you guys had to read or see that   
because I know it took up a lot of space but here's the responses for   
my other reviewers.  
*Jennifer: Thanks a lot, I feel bad for him too ;-) :-)  
*myself: thanks a lot, I appreciate it, I didn't really expect it to   
come out as depressing as it was, but then again, there you have it. Oh  
and don't worry about your story, email me when you post it so I can   
read it, it sounds promising. For some reason I have this odd fixation  
with abuse and sickness stories, please don't ask me to explain why   
becuase I'm not sure myself but I look forward to reading your story.  
Thanks again for the comments  
*Hermione: Ummmm, I know I read somewhere that Harry was born in 1980.   
I don't remember exactly where, but I'm sure that I did. I'm glad that  
you like the story but I don't even come close to deserve to be   
compared to JK.....that's just kind of wrong!!!! I'm not even a writer!  
Just a lowly musician and actress that got bored one day!!! But I   
do appreciate the compliment in starting like she does at the dursleys  
but I had basis in that since it is a summer fic and this entire story  
revolves around his being with the dursleys for the first part of the  
summer.   
*Alastor:I thank you very much for your comments and complements and as  
you can see above, I have taken care of those 'poor comments' though   
they do have some slightly valid points, I won't deny. I know I'm not   
the greatest writer in the world though some people in here I'm sure   
think of me sort of as a writing Goddess or something high up like that.  
I don't think it because I really don't think I'm that good. I have   
chapter 13 done and 14 is in progress. The reason that the chapter   
numbers are the way that they are is because of these Authors Notes   
only chapters. There are only 12 current story chapters. I just   
decided to take a vague idea on the Dursleys treatment of Harry a bit   
further and see what happened. It's been done before, the whole   
'Uncle Vernon getting drunk and taking it out on Harry' but I decided  
to add my own twist in there of throwing Lei and Asthma in there just   
for the fun of it. I will be cutting this fic off after the first week   
of classes into the new hogwarts semester but out of fear of being   
killed by an angry mob I will be writing a sequal. I don't know if   
you've heard of Severitus' Challenge but I decided to try and attempt  
at writing a sequal in response to it. I thought it would be rather   
interesting to see how it came out because of how Harry and Snape spent   
the summer holidays. It's again going back to an already established   
notion and idea and expanding on it and adding my own, slightly   
personal, touch.  
  
Now a note to everbody!!!!!  
I'm currently on vacation until next tuesday but I will be home that   
morning and chapter 13 is already written and has been looked over by   
my faithful beta, Arabella (Arabella is the best and I love you sweetie  
you're the greatest!!!) Chapter 14 is currently partially written and  
saved on my hard drive on my comp at home but obviously I couldn't   
bring it with me on my trip but don't worry it will be done soon and it  
will be hilarious! *evil grin* I can't believe that I made it this far  
or that the story has gone this far and I love all of my friends and   
reviewers for the support that they've given throughout this entire  
story. Hugs and Kisses to all!   
Peace, Love and Happiness,  
Lei   
  
Chapter 13- The Dursleys Get What's Coming To Them   
  
During dinner Lei was fully aware of the looks that were passing between her professor and Harry and the back of her chair. Her curiosity finally got the better of her she finally spoke.   
  
"Is there something that is so entertaining on the back of my chair that is causing you to look over there constantly?"   
  
The two boys gave a look to eachother as if to ask if they should tell her. Finally Sev spoke surpressing a chuckle but unable to hide his smirk.   
  
"Lei, to put it bluntly you have a cats tail coming out of your backside."   
  
She lept out of her seat and turned around to behold the cats tail and let out a loud   
  
"Damn it!"   
  
Sev first raised an eyebrow at the girl's language and joined Harry in laughing. Lei however was not amused.   
"Oh haha guys, very funny. Glad that you're having a laugh at my expense!"   
  
The two continued laughing as Lei stormed off to hers and Harry's bedchambers again and she emerged 10 minutes later tail less with a look of triumph on her face.   
  
She beheld the still laughing boys and fired red sparks at them while yelling   
  
"If you're through laughing at me the charm is now ready and I need to teach you how to do it!"   
  
The two boys sat up and looked at the girl and wiped away a few tears from their laughing and watched for their instructions.   
  
"All right you two, this is a rather involved charm so listen carefully."   
  
She paused for a moment to make sure that she had their complete undivided attention and then began.   
  
"Now this charm sounds easier than it really is. What you have to do is create a picture in your mind of the animal that you want the person to turn into and point your wand at the person and say the incantation 'transfigurous animatus non muerte instincticas' you got that?"   
  
The two boys nodded as Lei said.   
  
"All right, then let's practice it to make sure you have it down. Professor, you go first."   
  
Severus rose and faced the girl and said   
  
"Okay, who should I do it on?"   
  
"Do it on Harry since I know how the charm works. Is that all right with you Harry?"   
  
Harry nodded and Severus stood before the boy and pointed his wand and prepared to say the incantation when Lei spoke again.   
  
"Professor go ahead and turn him into mouse since that's what you're going to be turning Mr. Dursley into, just make sure you have a clear picture of the mouse in your mind."   
  
Severus nodded to showed that he understood and again trained his wand on Harry and got a clear picture of a mouse in his mind and said the incantation and where Harry was previously standing stood a rather large and ugly mouse that started to run around frantically.   
  
Severus looked at Lei and she smiled and nodded her head approvingly and pointed her wand at the mouse that was Harry and said clearly   
  
"Finite Incantatem."   
  
Harry stood up and looked bewildered for a moment and said   
  
"Well did it work?"   
  
Severus let out a little chuckle and said   
  
"Yes and might I add Mr. Potter you make a charming mouse."   
  
"Oh thank you so much Professor, now it's my turn." Harry said with a slightly evil grin.   
  
"That's right Harry, it's your turn to do it now. Now just make sure that you have a clear picture in your mind or else the spell won't work."   
  
Harry nodded and trained his wand this time on his Professor and clearly said the incantation and where Professor Snape once stood now was a very charming looking black brown and grey tabby cat that immediately went over to Lei and started to rub up against Lei's legs.   
  
Lei started to giggle from the tickling and the fact that her professor was the one doing this made her laugh even more. With the leg rubbing Harry burst into laughter. She pointed her wand at the cat and said another   
  
"Finite Incantatem"   
  
and as the Professor was restored to himself he knocked Lei over because of his position around her feet and grinned as he helped the girl up who was laughing.   
  
"I take it that the charm worked judging by yours and Mr. Potters laughter?"   
  
Lei who was laughing hysterically merely nodded and Harry managed to choke out.   
  
"Prof....Professor you were rubbing up again Lei's legs. That's why we're laughing like that."   
  
Severus scowled and bit back a smile at his students mirth and Lei choked out   
  
"Now you know how I felt earlier!"   
  
After a moment Severus himself started to laugh at his students. They laughed like this for several minutes and finally Lei quieted down and stood up and said   
  
"Well gentlemen I'm going to go get ready to go. I have to look extra special for our young victim."   
  
She said with a wink and positively and delightfully evil and mischevious look on her face and disappeared into Severus' bedchambers to take a shower.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Lei emerged wrapped only in a towel and her hair hanging down her back soaking wet. She quickly disappeared into hers and Harry's bedchambers and emerged an hour later and Harry and Sev's jaws immediately hit the floor at the site before them.   
  
Lei stood before them looking absolutely stunning. Her hair was done in tight ringlets and half was fastened up in a silver and diamond star barrette. She wore a simple blue sundress with pink and yellow flowers all over it and her make-up and silver jewelry were simple. Black strappy sandals completed the ensemble.   
  
She stood letting the boys drool, clearly enjoying the attention then spoke.   
  
"Do you think this is good enough for our young Mr. Dursley?"   
  
Harry, unable to find his voice dumbly nodded as Sev said numbly   
  
"I definitely think so Lei."   
  
She smirked a bit and said   
  
"Well as much as I like the attention I think you two need to get over yourselves because it's starting to get annoying."   
  
Both boys shut their mouths rather quickly and mumbled 'sorry's' and Harry said   
"Well can you blame us Lei? You are looking rather beautiful and we're only human!"   
  
Lei blushed at the comment and thought 'more like "we're only single males"' then said   
  
"Well thank you very much Harry and I see that it is now time to be going so if you two are done gawking at me I think we should go."   
  
Finally hearing the voice of reason Sev stood up and said "I agree with Lei, we should be going."   
With that said he strode towards the door and paused for a moment and turned around to face Lei and said   
  
"Where's your wand?"   
She reached to the hem of her dress and pulled out her wand.   
  
"All of my pocketless outfits have built in pouches in the hem so I don't have to worry about where my wand is."   
Severus nodded approvingly and said   
  
"Smart girl."   
  
Lei beamed as if to say 'would you expect any less of me?'   
The three continued towards the door.   
  
The walk to the edge of the grounds was a silent one and as they reached the Apparition barrier Harry and Lei both took Severus' hand and with a pop they disapparated. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen THE REVENGE!

Chapter 14- Putting the Plans into Action   
  
  
With a pop Severus, Lei and Harry appeared at the end of Privet Drive. Harry got a confused look on his face and asked   
  
"Sir, why didn't we apparate right in front of my house?"   
  
  
"Because we cannot Potter. There is an anti-apparition barrier surrounding the street and nobody can apparate onto the actual street so we have to walk the rest of the way."   
  
"Oh." Harry responded   
  
  
The trio walked down the street in silence and soon were standing in front of Number 4. Lei then took charge and said   
  
"Now Harry and Professor I want you to go around back and come in through the kitchen door as quietly as you can, I will stay here and ring the doorbell and do my thing. Don't worry about me, I'm sure that I'll be able to get inside. Now GO!" She said with a final wink and grin.   
  
  
She watched the two boys sneak around the side of the house going to the back and she straightened herself out then rang the doorbell.   
  
After a couple of minutes she heard the sound of a very large person slowly making their way to the door. The door opened to reveal Dudley as he goggled at the beautiful girl in front of him she put a sweet smile on her face and said   
  
  
"Are you Dudley?"   
  
Dudley numbly nodded and Lei said   
  
  
"I'm visiting my Aunt who lives next door and she told me about this wonderful boy whom lived here and that I should come over and meet and get acquainted with."   
  
At the praise Dudley opened the door wide and said "Of course, where are my manners. Do come in, what did you say your name was?"   
  
  
Lei walked through the door into the foryer and held out her hand and said   
  
"My name is Lei McKinny, it s a pleasure to meet you."   
  
  
Dudley promptly shook her hand as Mr. Dursley walked out of the study and said   
  
"Dudley, who's this?"   
  
  
"Oh Dad, this is Lei McKinny, she's visiting her Aunt that lives next door."   
  
At the site of the girl before him he got a wide smile and proud look on his face and said   
  
  
"Well have fun you two, just don't stay up too late or make too much noise."   
  
Lei put a sweet smile on her face and said   
  
  
"Oh not to worry Mr. Dursley. We won't make too much noise"   
  
Then she winked at Dudley at the last of the sentence.   
  
  
Seeing the girl's wink to his son he swelled himself proudly and politely excused himself and disappeared back into his study.   
  
Next came Aunt Petunia to see 'what all the racket was.'   
  
  
Again Lei put on her act and completely had won over Mrs. Dursley just as she had done for Mr. Dursley and she too excused herself and disappeared back into the Lounge.   
  
That left Lei and Dudley alone still standing in the main foyer and Dudley finally spoke up.   
  
  
"Would you care to come into the Living Room and sit down? I was just watching television when you arrived, you're more than welcome to join me and we can talk if you want."   
  
Lei smiled again and said   
  
  
"Yes, thank you very much Dudley I'd like that a lot."   
  
  
  
The two teenagers walked into the living room as Harry and Severus silently entered the deserted Kitchen.   
  
They had just closed the door when Dudley's voice drifted into the kitchen and said   
"It's a shame that my cousin isn't here so he could get us something to drink."   
  
  
Lei assumed her mask of innocent curiosity and said   
  
"You have a cousin? My Aunt only mentioned that you lived here, she didn't say anything about another boy."   
  
  
"Well that's because nobody really notices him. He's just a leech anyways and can't even do his chores right, but he's gone now. Been gone for a while."   
  
During this whole time Harry's anger started to overtake him. Sev noticed this and spoke to him softly   
"Don't worry, hell get what's coming to him, now let's go and do our tasks."   
  
  
Harry swallowed down his anger and nodded and they made their way quietly for their 'victims.'   
  
Luckily there was no door that could close to the Lounge so Severus peeked around the corner and saw Harry's Aunt reading book and pointed his wand at her and muttered a silencing charm under his breath.   
  
So when Harry finally entered his Aunt wouldn't attract any attention.   
  
Leaving the boy to his own devices Severus made his way to the Study and finding the door slightly ajar he looked in to see Harry's uncle's back to him and a glass full of amber liquid and repeated the process that he had done for Mrs. Dursley and walked toward Mr. Dursley and tapped him on the shoulder and leaned forward and said slowly, softly and maliciously   
  
  
"Guess who?"   
  
The aforementioned man dumbly turned around and before he could blink an eye or yell a rather large, fat and ugly rat was in the chair.   
  
  
Having completed his task Snape made his way back out to the hallway and met Harry who's smirk on his face told him that he had also completed his task.   
  
The two slowly made their way towards the living room and stood in the shadows by the entrance to the room to see Lei being delightfully flirty with Dudley and the boy completely eating it up.   
  
  
After watching a few more minutes of this display Lei motioned for Dudley to come closer to her. The boy readily accepted and moved surprisingly quickly for a boy of his size and Lei said   
  
"Lean in closer, I want to tell you something."   
  
  
Dudley brought his ear almost directly up to Lei's mouth and they saw Lei point her wand at Dudley and they only assumed that she whispered the incantation in the boy's ear because where Dudley once sat was a rather fat chipmunk.   
  
Lei stood up and put away her wand and dusted off her hands with a look of extreme contentment and accomplishment didn't even bother to turn around and said   
  
  
"Well since you two are standing in the shadows in the doorway I assume tha we now have a rodent and a feline running around the house?"   
  
Harry and Severus came into the Living Room and Severus said   
  
  
"That would be correct Ms. McKinny shall we be on our way since it's getting rather late?"   
  
"That definitely sounds like a good plan professor, I want to get out of here. As much as I would like to see if my charm truly worked."   
  
  
At that moment the rat streaked into the living room and hid underneath the couch with a large tabby cat running very closely behind it and land in front of the couch to start taking furious swipes at the rat. The chipmunk saw the cat and immediately hid under the couch with the rat but of course the rat and the chipmunk started to fight.   
  
The three burst out laughing and walked out of the house and walked down the neighborhood still laughing and as they reached the end of the drive they only then stopped and they disapparated with a *Pop* back to Hogwarts.   
  
A/N I know that was a short chapter but I figured it was about time for one. I went back and read all of my chapters and I didn't really realize just how long they were. So I made this one nice and short. Hope you all liked that and I Hugs and kisses go out to all of my wonderful reviewers and especially to my beta Arabella!!!! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen The Aftermath

A/N All right people, here's chapter 15! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get it posted but after I wrote the revenge I hit a major writer's block. Actually during the revenge I had the writer's block so I'm going to re- write it eventually because I think that I could've done much better than that! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I love you all! You're awesome and this is the second to last chapter and then this story will be done! I go back to college in a little over a week so if I start the sequal before then the updates will be pretty slow because of all the work I have to do. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll be good! Again thanks to everybody with the reviews, I couldn't have made it this far without you guys! Oh and special thanks goes out to my Beta, Arabella and my friend Cat for helping me with ideas and stuff like that!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15-The Aftermath  
  
After Harry, Lei and Severus got back to Hogwarts they spent a quiet evening just reading in the main chambers.  
  
The rest of the week passed by uneventfully and on the last day of the summer holidays we find Lei and Harry on the quidditch pitch and Severus sitting in the stands to 'make sure nothing happens.'  
  
In thanks for teaching him how to ride Black, Harry offered to help Lei improve her flying skills, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
Lei had not been on a broom since her first year and even then she had only barely scraped by with a passing grade.  
  
Lei was mortally terrified of heights yet she really wanted to improve her flying skills.  
  
Harry was hovering 5 feet above the ground with Lei keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground clutching the Shooting Star that she had borrowed from the broom shed, for dear life.  
  
Harry flew down a bit to make himself eye level with Lei and said  
  
"Come on Lei, it's not so bad, just mount the broom and kick off. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Lei looked warily at Harry and then made her decision and mounted her broom and kicked off.  
  
However she rose a little too high too fast and she let out a scream and soon Harry was right next to her and said  
  
"It's all right, nothing to worry about, I'm right here."  
  
Lei nodded warily, not trusting her voice.  
  
Harry was running out of ideas to try and get Lei to fly a little bit higher, she was petrified at 10 feet off the ground so he decided to try another approach.  
  
He flew right next to her and said  
  
"Why are you so scared of heights Lei?"  
  
Lei was snapped out of her reverie by Harry's question and said  
  
"Well to make a very long story short, I fell 15 feet out of a tree when I was ten years old and cracked my collarbone and was knocked out and ever since then I've been petrified of heights."  
  
Harry nodded and said  
  
"I see, well you want to know my secret to not being scared?"  
  
Lei nodded fervently and Harry continued  
  
"I don't look down. It's as simple as that."  
  
Lei became more like herself and said  
  
"Of course I would overlook the most basic and obvious thing!"  
  
Harry and Lei grinned at eachother and after a while Lei was flying with ease.  
  
They actually convinced Severus to grab a broom and come out and play with them.  
  
Harry brought out a muggle tennis ball and Severus and Harry took shots at the goalposts with Lei defending.  
  
They discovered that the girl had a natural gift for the Keeper position. She had really good hand eye coordination and she could effectively divide her attention to watch out for bludgers or other players. It also helped that she had one heck of an arm.  
  
After playing like this for a few hours Harry Severus and Lei made their way back inside to eat dinner.  
  
After dinner Lei, Harry and Severus were to be found sitting in the main chamber sprawled out almost in the same exact positions that they were in the day that they planned and carried out the revenge on the Dursleys.  
  
They had all just taken showers since they were all sweaty from playing quidditch for so long and Lei was clad in a pair of knit ballet shorts that were navy, royal and sky blue color with a white chamisole on and her hair braided in one long braid down her back.  
  
Harry was in a pair of red plaid flannel pants and a red t-shirt sporting the saying 'You want me to do what?!' on the front of it.  
  
Severus was in a pair of green plaid flannel pants and a very old looking green t-shirt with 'Slytherin' on the front in extremely faded silver letters.  
  
Severus was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Now you two have an option. You can either go to King's Cross tomorrow and ride the train with your friends or you can just wait here for the train to arrive and meet your friends in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry and Lei sat thinking for a few minutes and then looked at eachother and then looked back to their professor and Lei said  
  
"Well I would personally rather wait here, I'm not much of a morning person and this way I could sleep in and get settled back in my room."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement with Lei and said  
  
"I think I'll wait too, there's no reason for me to go catch the train to come all the way here. Besides I'll see Ron and Hermione all this year, missing the train ride won't be a big deal."  
  
"All right." Snape responded  
  
Lei suddenly sat up and looked at Harry and asked  
  
"Harry, did anyone mention to you that prefects get their own private rooms?"  
  
Harry perkect up at the question and said  
  
"No, nobody told me."  
  
"Well don't worry about that now Harry, but it's true. You get your own private room, they're just off of the common room for easy access. I can help you get settled tomorrow if you want to."  
  
"That'd be great Lei, thanks."  
  
Lei smiled and said "You're very welcome Harry."  
  
Severus himself then remembered something and said  
  
"Are you two packed?"  
  
Lei and Harry both got identical guilty looks on their faces and mumbled 'No.'  
  
"Well then I suggest that you both go and get that taken care of."  
  
The two students both said "Yes sir" and disappeared into their bedchamber to pack. It was rather late when Lei and Harry were done packing so they immediately fell straight to sleep.  
  
********************************** The next morning dawned and Severus went about his usual routine. He allowed Lei and Harry to have a bit of a lie in since there were really no pressing matters for them to attend to.  
  
At 10:30 Lei came sleepily out of her bedchamber rubbing her eyes and yawning widely and plopped unceremoniously down in a chair at the table where Severus was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.  
  
She mumbled a 'good morning' and started to eat the breakfast that was sitting at the table that was magically kept warm until she got up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry emerged in the same fashion as Lei and followed her lead in the way of greeting and eating.  
  
Severus continued to read the paper while the two teenagers ate. As soon as Lei and Harry were done eating he set down his coffee cup and said.  
  
"I have a staff meeting at 12 o'clock and will be occupied until right before the welcoming feast. So as soon as you two are cleaned up and dressed I suggest that you both go ahead and move your things into your rooms in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Lei and Harry both nodded and went back to their bedchambers. Harry emerged after a few minutes carrying a towel and went to go take a shower while Lei changed. Lei emerged from her room just as Harry was coming out of the shower dressed in pair of blue stonewashed jeans and a white t-shirt with an up close picture of a well used pointe shoe with the phrase 'Discover the Pointe' beneath the picture. She wore these clothes first because she didn't want to get her uniform and robes all dirty in moving back into her room.  
  
Harry emerged a few minutes later dressed in a pair of black khaki pants and a black long sleeved shirt with his, now shoulder length, hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
Lei looked over to Harry and raised an eyebrow and said  
  
"You realize that you look like our dear potions master when you dress like that?"  
  
"I noticed that my hair started to grow out more this summer. It's never really grown past a certain point but now it's longer." Harry responded  
  
Lei shrugged her shoulders and said  
  
"Well I think it suits you, looks rather nice. Now we'd better get going, it's a long trek up to the tower, and I've got a bit of unpacking to do and you've got a ton of work to do on your room."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave a look to Lei and she pointed her wand at her trunk and levitated it and Harry followed suit.  
  
The two walked most of the way up to Gryffindor Tower in silence but then Harry decided to ask a question.  
  
"Lei, where are the prefect's rooms located? Nobody ever told me about them."  
  
"Well Harry, that's because only the Professors, Head Boy and Girl and the other house prefects know where the rooms are. We don't want people coming and disturbing us. There's a secret entrance to the area where the rooms are and each prefects room is password protected chosen by the room's occupant. The password is only given to the other House Prefects and the Head of House, Professor Dumbledore, and the Head Boy and Girl in case of emergencies."  
  
Harry nodded to show that he understood. And discovered that they had reached the Fat Lady and Lei gave the password (Magum Mysterium) and walked into the empty Common Room.  
  
Lei walked over to the tapestry hanging by the staircase in a corner of the common room and walked to the far corner of it in an almost black corner of the common room and tapped her wand on a knight's shield and said 'Modo Niger' and a doorway materialized and the two walked through.  
  
Lei came to the first room on her right and stopped and said  
  
"This is my room, as clearly indicated by the plaque on the door." Sure enough, there was a plaque with her name and year on the door. "You're more than welcome to come in and look at it, I've had this room since my 5th year and it might give you an idea of what to do with yours."  
  
Harry nodded and Lei said the password (Rond Brise) and entered the room. With a flick of her wand the torches were lit and Harry got his first look of the room.  
  
The four poster bed that stood in the far corner of the room was done in the Gryffindor House colors. There was of course a bedside table like the kind that Harry had in his room. There was an armchair set in the opposite corner from the bed. Between the bed and armchair was a 4 shelf bookshelf. Against the wall opposite the bed was a desk. Beside the desk was a large wardrobe and a small dresser set next to it. The part of the walls that was uncovered sported a number of ballet and music pictures and posters. Upon closer inspection Harry found that the pictures and even one of the posters had Lei dancing or singing on stage. Some of the pictures were obviously taken with a muggle camera because they remained but still captured the essence in the pose. The moving ones showed a girl with exceptional talent.  
  
Harry turned around from staring at one of the wizarding photos to see Lei smiling as she held an armful of robes.  
  
"So you like my pictures?"  
  
Harry merely nodded and Lei said "Well I'm glad that you approve, I've had a while to give my room a bit of personality. I always believed that a persons room should represent the person who lives in it."  
  
Harry merely nodded again as Lei turned around and hung up the robes that she was holding in the wardrobe but making sure that she put one on her bed to change into.  
  
She then clapped her hands together and said  
  
"Well why don't we go get you to your room. You'll have plenty more time to see what my room looks like, I'm sure." She said with a wink.  
  
Harry nodded again and followed Lei out and walked further down the hall. He passed a room that had a name on it that he didn't recognize. He then got a surprise when he saw 2 rooms across from eachother with Ron and Hermione's name on door plaques. Right next to Ron's room was Harry's.  
  
Lei then looked to Harry and said "Just say a password to enter, but a word to the wise is not to make it incredibly obvious that you would use but you won't easily forget."  
  
Harry nodded and racked his brain for a moment then turned to the door and said "Snuffles" and the door opened with a creak.  
  
Harry repeated the spell that Lei did and the torches flared to life. Immediately they could see that this room needed a good dusting.  
  
Lei gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and said "Have fun, oh and a useful little spell that I know to take care of cleaning up is 'cleanio.' You know where my room is, feel free to come down when you're done getting settled."  
  
With that said, she left to go back to her room. Harry looked around the room and discovered the same furnishings in his room that were in Lei's but not in the same order.  
  
After muttering the cleaning charm that Lei had told him, Harry set about arranging the furniture.  
  
He put the bed against the far wall, parallel to the door.in the far corner. He put the bedside table of course next to the bed. Beside the bedside table he put his wardrobe and dresser. He put his desk and bookshelf on the other side of the wall, opposite the wardrobe. He decided to put his armchair against the wall where the door was.  
  
He stood and admired his handiwork and then went to his trunk that he'd placed by his bed and started the task of unpacking his clothes and robes.  
  
Two hours after first entering his room Harry was finally done and was satisfied with everything and had changed into his white shirt and grey slacks and was just knotting his uniform tie when there was a knock on his door.  
  
Standing with a helpless look on her face in his doorway dressed in her grey pleated skirt and white dress shirt and grey knee socks was Lei with her tie hanging undone around her neck mumbling something about not being able to get the knot.  
  
Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes and walked across the room and started to do up Lei's tie.  
  
Harry had started a large growth spurt after his birthday and in the month since he had shot up about 4 inches and had a much easier time reaching Lei's neck to work the tie.  
  
Harry finished the tie off and said "How did you ever go for 7 years without ever learning how to tie a tie?"  
  
Lei shrugged and said "I always got my dad to knot it for me before I came to school and if it came undone I'd just get Doug to tie it for me. Thanks Harry, you're a lifesaver!"  
  
Lei gave Harry a quick but innocent peck on the cheek for thanks and dashed out of the room as Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders and said "Not a problem."  
  
Lei disappeared back to her room to finish getting dressed in her uniform and Harry put on his grey v-neck sweater and outer robe to complete his uniform and pinned his prefects badge above the gryffindor crest he decided to go down to Lei's room and see what she was doing.  
  
He walked back down the corridor and came to Lei's room and upon discovering that the door was open knocked on the open door and Lei looked up from a book she was reading and smiled and said  
  
"Hey Harry, come on in."  
  
Harry walked back in the room to see that Lei had put up a couple more posters and pictures on the walls and now had some stuffed animals thrown on the bed and an odd looking white box sitting on her nightstand.  
  
Harry walked over to look at the box and said "Lei, what's this box?"  
  
Lei did not looked surprised in the least about the question.  
  
"That Harry, is my nebulizer."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"My nebulizer. It's used in case I start to have an attack but my inhaeler isn't working. It's basically if I'm having a full fledged attack. But it's rare if I actually have to use it, it's just precautionary."  
  
Harry nodded and said "Oh"  
  
Harry then started to take a closer look at the pictures on the night stand and all over the room. Smiling to himself. Lei pretended to read her book but snuck looks at Harry, smiling at his reaction. Harry pulled over the chair at Lei's desk in front of her as she looked up from her book. The next question is what surprised Lei  
  
"Do you have any other pictures?"  
  
Lei closed her book and said  
  
"Of course I do Harry, I love to take pictures, those are just the best ones that I like the most."  
  
She got up and walked over to her bookshelf. Half of the bottom shelf Harry noticed were photo albums. Lei picked up the first one and walked over to Harry and said  
  
"All of the albums are in chronological order, this one was of when I was a baby and toddler years. Feel free to look through them."  
  
Harry nodded and happily immersed himself looking through wizarding and muggle pictures of Lei and her brothers, family and childhood friends. Pictures of christmases, new years, birthdays, recitals, practices, performances. Pictures of first and last days of school.  
  
When Harry was looking through the second album he came to the picture of Lei getting her Hogwarts acceptance letter. He stared for about 10 minutes at the little 10 year old girl jumping up and down beaming and screaming and her parents and 2 of her brothers looking proud and then her father reaching down and picking the small girl up and tossing her up in the air and kissing and hugging her tightly.  
  
This brought tears to Harry's eyes because he had never had that. No parents or siblings to care that he got accepted. Only the Dursleys to burn the letters.  
  
Harry sniffed and Lei looked up from her book and said  
  
"Harry, are you all right?"  
  
Harry looked away and tried to hide his face and said  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Lei got an incredulous look on her face and walked over and said  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Then she saw the picture that he was looking at and said  
  
"I think I understand now, no need to say anything."  
  
Harry simply nodded and turned the page and continued to look at the rest of the album.  
  
Next came the pictures of Lei's years at Hogwarts, starting with her first year. Apparently somebody took a picture of her with the sorting hat on and smiling as she took it off. Then there were just more pictures of her around the school, in class, goofing off in the Great Hall, on the grounds and in the common room. He surpressed a small chuckle as he saw a picture of her clearly stressing over a particularly difficult homework assignment and her hair was messed up from running her fingers through it. The image Lei threw down her quill in frustration and buried her face in her hands. Almost immediately the image Lei's head popped up with a look of realization on her face and picked up her quill and frantically started writing.  
  
Harry turned the page and saw more pictures and again had to surpress a chuckle as he saw another picture of Lei right before finals. One of her friends had written something beneath the picture that said 'Proof that even the genius Leilani Elizabeth McKinny gets stressed over finals!'  
  
Harry kept looking through more of her albums. Each year of Hogwarts had a separate album but these albums were smaller than the ones from her childhood but were rather interesting to look at. There were some pictures of her practicing when one of her friends caught her. Harry knew that she was a very private person and was adamant that nobody see her practice anything but a few times clearly, some of her friends caught or snuck up on her. Again Harry stared, transfixed at the image of Lei. There was one of her pounding, literally on a piano. Her face radiated concentration and anger.  
  
Harry had to try really hard to laugh while looking at the pictures of her just goofing off.  
  
Just as Harry was closing the album from her 6th year Lei stood up and stretched and looked at her watch and said  
  
"Oh my, I lost track of the time. The rest of the students should be arriving very soon so we should go ahead down to the entrance hall and wait."  
  
Harry nodded, stood up and replaced the album back on Lei's bookshelf and the two left her room and headed down to the entrance hall to await their classmates. 


	16. Chapter 16 A New Term at Hogwarts Begins...

Chapter 16  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long people, I had the hugest writer's block known to man and have just gotten my inspiration to start this chapter. Mind you I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much because I started it at 12:50am! I really appreciate everybody's reviews and compliments and constructive criticism and hopes that this satisfies everybody's expectations. I have already started cooking up the sequal to this story as this is going to be the last chapter in this engagement. I really appreciate everybody that's reviewed so far because I really don't think that I could've made it this far without everybody's support. But enough of my rambling since I'm sure you're all dying to get past this and read the actual chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SO DON'T YOU DARE SUE BECAUSE THE ONLY THING YOU'LL GET OUT OF ME IS A JUNKY CAR, A BUNCH OF MUSIC BOOKS AND INSTRUMENTS AND MY STUDENT LOANS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The welcoming feast went by uneventfully with the usual announcements from Dumbledore about the Forbidden Forest being just that and reminding students to take extra care and be very careful about Voldemort's return.  
  
The next morning Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast as Professor McGonagall made her way down the table passing out the term's schedules. Further down the table Harry saw Lei sitting with her group of friends whom he had met at Diagon Alley athough, Oliver was not their as he left 2 years ago. She looked up and down the table and gave a smile and went back to talking with her friends.  
  
Harry was brought back to earth by Ron's outburst upon seeing his new schedule  
  
"Bloody hell! How could they stick us in Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing in the morning!"  
  
Hermione gave Ron a glare warning him about his mouth but Ron ignored it and continued on his mini-tirade. Ron's indignant cry hadn't gone unnoticed up at the High Table where Snape was sitting and he sent a glare Ron's way.  
  
Hermione, in a futile attempt to pacify Ron said  
  
"Oh come on Ron, at least we get it done and overwith first thing in the morning, and besides we have Defense right afterwards and I don't know if you noticed but Professor Lupin is back this year, so you know that it'll be a good lesson."  
  
Ron sighed and nodded his agreement and Harry just watched the exchange with a small smile playing across his lips.  
  
It was at that moment that Harry looked at the watch that Professor Snape had gotten him over the summer after finding about Harry's last watch stopping after the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and realized that if they didn't leave right then they would be late for potions.  
  
Harry grabbed his bag and stood up and said  
  
"Come on you guys, if we don't leave right now we're going to be late for Potions and the last thing that I want is start off the year in negative points for lateness."  
  
Harry stuffed the last bit of toast in his mouth and started for the door with Ron and Hermione close on his heels.  
  
They arrived just barely on time at the Dungeons and slid into their seats just as Snape was about to take points off and assign detention for tardiness but closed his mouth as he saw the infamous trio slide into their seats.  
  
Snape stood there quietly for a moment observing his class and began his speech.  
  
"I see that you have all somehow managed to pass and advance onto the next level, some of you I've yet to figure out how on Earth you did make it this far."  
  
He said looking over at the desks where Neville, Ron and Harry were sitting.  
  
"This year we will be brewing even more difficult potions than in previous years in preparation for your O.W.L exams in May."  
  
With that said Severus turned around and waved his wand and the instructions and ingredients for the Dreamless Sleep potion appeared on the blackboard and turned around to see the class staring at him.  
  
He arched and eyebrow and said bitingly  
  
"Well what are you all waiting for? A written invitation?! Get your ingredients and get to work! And Potter don't you even think about working with Weasley and Granger. Move your stuff over with Longbottom."  
  
The class collectively flinched and Harry slowly stood and moved his stuff over to Neville and sat down.  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry that you have to work with me." Neville said.  
  
Harry just shook his head and smiled and said  
  
"Neville I'd rather work with you over Malfoy any day, why don't you stir the ingredients as I add them."  
  
Neville nodded his agreement and Harry went to work cutting up and organizing and preparing the ingredients to add to the simmering cauldron.  
  
Forty five minutes later Harry and Neville peered over the edge of the cauldron and were surprised to see that their potion looked just how the book said it should look. Snape also saw this and walked over and could barely keep the surprised look off of his face at the fact that Potter and Longbottom had actually managed to successfully make a potion together.  
  
This first time since he had started teaching Potter and Longbottom he couldn't find fault with the potion, it was perfect and he and the boys both knew it. So he merely sneered mentally thinking to himself that the Granger girl must have been whispering instructions to them as she always does, and walked away.  
  
Five minutes before the class was due to end is when he said his next statement.  
  
"Time is up. You will bottle and lable your potions and leave them on my desk then clean up the mess that you've made and class is dismissed."  
  
Harry quickly bottled up his and Neville's potion and put the vial on Snape's desk as ordered. As he was walking back to his work table Draco Malfoy dropped a dungbomb a few feet in front of Harry.  
  
Now normally a dungbomb is bad enough because of the smell but it was discovered over the summer that Harry had an extreme sensitivity to smoke and specifically dungbombs that always violently triggered his asthma.  
  
Harry sought out and sunk onto the nearest stool and automatically reached for his inhaler and took it. Over the mayhem Snape saw the distinctive yellow tube and raised an eyebrow and said loudly.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harry raised his hand as if to say 'I'm fine'.  
  
Snape questioned it for a moment but when he saw Harry get up and get his stuff and leave the classroom he didn't think any more of it. Snape did see Malfoy trying to sneak out though and said  
  
"Don't even think about leaving Mr. Malfoy and get up here this instant."  
  
Malfoy thought that he'd gotten away with his little prank but put on his most arrogant and confidant face and walked up to his teacher's desk and said in a seemingly innocent tone of voice,  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Snape saw right through the mask and tone of voice and said  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Malfoy because you most certainly are not that but I saw you pull that little stunt back there and just thought that I'd let you know that you have detention with me tonight at 8pm in this dungeon and if you do not show up for it you will have detention with Filch for a week."  
  
Malfoy paled at the thought of having detention with Filch and moved to leave the classroom.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could leave Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco paused and turned around and looked Snape square in the eye waiting for him to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Ten points will also be taken and you will write Mr. Potter and the entire class a written apology. This will be done outside of detention and I expect all apology letters to be ready to be distributed by the next class."  
  
The look on Draco's face was absolutely priceless because Snape had always favoured him previously, but things had obviously changed this summer.  
  
"Now get out of my sight!"  
  
Draco quickly was snapped out of his reverie and exited the classroom.  
  
Snape watched the retreating back of Draco Malfoy and sunk down on to his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose in attempts to combat the growing headache. He silently thanked the Gods that he had the next period off.  
  
***************************(On the way to DADA)  
  
As the infamous Hogwarts Trio made their way to their next class Hermione's curiosity finally got the better of her.  
  
"Harry what are you doing with an inhaler?"  
  
Harry mentally smacked himself for not telling Ron and Hermione sooner and decided that now was the best time to tell them that one little part of what happened during the summer.  
  
"Well Hermione, the reason that I have an inhaler is because I found out that I have asthma this summer. And because of Malfoy's little trick I needed it."  
  
"Harry, how did you get asthma?"  
  
"I got pneumonia during the summer and the Dursleys didn't pick up on it so it got worse and I ended up with asthma."  
  
Harry said with finality to let Ron and Hermione know that the subject was closed as they got to the Defense classroom.  
  
Remus saw the Trio enter and take seats closer to the front of the classroom. He smiled inwardly then sent the trio and the rest of the class a smile.  
  
He saw Harry and already saw the small changes in the boy's appearance and thought that it shouldn't take more than a week or two for the charm to be completely worn off and everybody would see just what Harry Potter......or Snape should look like.  
  
With that thought, Remus began the first class of the Trio's fifth year.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: Don't worry people, I am going to write a sequal but it will be kind of slowcoming because I'm very busy in my classes now that I'm a senior in college. I don't have a lot of time to just have fun so just keep emailing me and reviewing and remind me to get going on the next chapter!!!!!!!! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed and left the awesome comments and the people that's left the good CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This is Lei signing off from this story. TATA FOR NOW! Lei 


End file.
